


As swift as this is love

by modernVictoria



Series: Quakerider [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy AU, Grief, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, background fitzsimmons, mention of rape, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/pseuds/modernVictoria
Summary: The Royal/Fantasy/Arranged Marriage AU nobody asked for.One warm summer’s day, the whole palace was in chaos: maidens were running from the well to the Queen’s room with buckets full of water, while other servants were rummaging through the whole palace to find as many tablecloths as they could find. Throughout the whole palace there could be heard a loud screaming: the Queen was giving birth.





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time there was a kingdom, the Zephyr Kingdom. The land itself was fertile, the kingdom’s main economy was based upon the agriculture, and there were numerous beautiful landscapes, from the Afterlife Mountains to the Fury Sea. The people there lived prosperous lives under the reign of the beloved rulers, King Philip and Queen Melinda. Their Palace was located at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the Fury sea, where legend said the mighty King Fury had sailed from far away to settle on these lands.

One warm summer’s day, the whole palace was in chaos: maidens were running from the well to the Queen’s room with buckets full of water, while other servants were rummaging through the whole palace to find as many tablecloths as they could find. Throughout the whole palace there could be heard a loud screaming: the Queen was giving birth. The townsfolk had gathered all onto the court in front of the palace, waiting eagerly to catch a glimpse of the royal baby. Rumours had been spread that a few weeks prior, the king and queen had called upon a diviner who had said it would become a boy. The people were delighted to hear the royal bloodline was secure.

A wailing baby could be heard. It’s crying so loud, people from the edge of the kingdom swore they had heard it too.

When finally came the king upon the balcony overlooking the palace court holding the small baby draped in linen, all the townsfolk cheered for them and wished good fortune to the newborn. The king raised his hand to silence his subjects: he would finally declare the baby’s gender officially. Everyone was quiet, even the birds seemed to have silenced down, impatient to greet the new prince.

“It’s a girl!” The king declared, his voice carrying throughout the whole palace. Everyone stayed silent, but slowly came murmurs.

“A girl?”

“But the diviner said-”

“Was she wrong?”

The king's hand shot back up again when the murmurs beneath him had become to loud again.

Everyone stared up at him, waiting for his next words.

“I’m happy to present you the princess of Zephyr, princess Daisy!” He smiled at his subjects and the crowd rejoiced the birth of the princess. King Philip redirected his gaze then to the small child in his arms. She was fast asleep, nestling her head into the crook of his arms. The king smiled warmly at his daughter, then turned to look back at his queen. She was still lying on her bed, her face red and sweaty, but gazing lovely at her husband holding her daughter.

Princess Daisy of Zephyr. They knew one day she would become a fine Queen.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one to two chapters will be Daisy's backstory, so there's still no Robbie, unfortunately. Also, my computer's broken down and I'll only get a new one after my finals. This means that you'll have to wait a bit until next chapter... I'm so sorry!!

Daisy grew up to be a beautiful young woman, loved by all her people. She’d spend all of her days downtown, dressed in commoner’s clothes and a cowl. Hunter, her bodyguard, and Jemma, her handmaiden and best friend, would always accompany her. There, she would listen to the people’s complaints and see their struggles, which she would talk about the evening with her parents during dinner. The king and queen knew of course of her daily escapades, but they also knew they couldn’t keep their daughter locked up in the palace.

One day, Daisy was skipping down an alley, Jemma and Hunter in tow, when she collided into something firm after rounding a corner. Her two companions rushed to her side, Hunter pulling her away from the boy she had just ran into.

“Pardon me,” the boy said, looking confused at the three of them, “I should have watched where I was going.”

Daisy took off her cowl and looked at the boy in front of her. He was cute, his blonde hair reflected the sun and his blue eyes mirrored the blue sky up above. She grinned up at him.

“I forgive you,” she said, “but only if you’ll tell me your name.”

“Lincoln,” the boy answered, “my name’s Lincoln.”

“Well it’s nice to have ran into you, Lincoln,” Daisy winked, “literally.”

He kept staring at her, a wide grin spread on his lips.

“My name’s Daisy,” she added.

“Like the princess?”

Daisy laughed. Jemma and Hunter shared an uncomfortable look.

“Yes, exactly, like the princess!”

Daisy turned to walk away, but the boy- Lincoln called out after her.

“Wait!”

She spun around, looking at him impatiently.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to- maybe go with me to the market?” He asked. “Your friends can come too, of course!” He added quickly, eyeing Hunter and Jemma.

Daisy glanced at her two companions, thinking about the offer. She nodded her head.

“Lead the way, Lincoln.” His name rolled easily off her tongue.

“Bloody hell, seems like the princess made a new friend,” Hunter muttered to Jemma, earning an eye roll from the latter.

And Daisy had made a new friend, spending almost every day in town with Lincoln. They grew closer and closer, until one day in autumn, Lincoln had leaned in close and Daisy had placed her lips on his. They shared their first kiss under a willow tree overlooking the Fury Sea, sitting next to each other.

The whole winter they had spent together, playing in the snow, snuggling together when it was too cold and strolling through the market they had spent the first day when they had met each other. Daisy felt truly happy, and she was soon to discover that whenever she was happy, bad things happened.

  
\---

They attacked during the Spring Festival. Everyone was outside, celebrating the return of the sun and blessing the crops for the year to come. Daisy and Lincoln, and a few steps behind, Jemma and Hunter, were enjoying the festivities, when the first people fell. They had infiltrated the city, without anyone noticing. Nobody had expected it, of course. The first wave had come through the sewers and they had silently killed the guards on the battlements.The second wave came through the now unprotected city doors. Everywhere people were screaming, children were crying, dead bodies were lying on the floor. Hunter had pulled Daisy in an alley.

“Go! Run!” He had screamed out, pushing Jemma after her. Lincoln had followed them through the alley. Daisy ran away in the shadows of the alley, looking back at Hunter, now unsheathing his sword that was hidden beneath his cloak, then engaging with someone in a fight.

With tears in her eyes, Daisy kept running as fast as she could through the streets, finally landing in another small square, where everyone was still enjoying the festivities, the music of the street musicians too loud to hear the panic a few streets back.

“We’re under attack!” Daisy screamed out hysterically. The music stopped and everyone on the square stared at her. It was silent, Daisy wondered if she had dreamt the attack, but slowly the sound of anguished screams could be heard throughout the city and people started to disperse, collecting their children to run away to the safety of churches or their homes. But it was too late, the men appeared from the darkness of the alleys, holding everyone at the tips of their swords.

John ‘Hydra’ Garrett, as he announced himself, Daisy would never forget his name, emerged from behind his men. He was missing a leg, instead he walked on a metal prosthetic that creaked creepily every step he took.

Daisy watched him eyeing the crowd. His gaze flicking over everyone’s fearful faces until it landed on hers. Daisy took a step back, her hand grasping Jemma’s tightly. Jemma’s face turned to her and her eyes opened wider.

“Your hood,” Jemma whispered angstily. Daisy cursed herself that she had forgotten something so important. It had to have fallen off while she was running.

Garrett slowly limped towards her, his men dispersing the townsfolk to make way. Everyone’s gaze had fallen upon her, the princess. His eyes glinted with maliciousness as he crept closer. Daisy could feel her neck hairs stand on edge and her heart thumping inhumanly fast. She glanced one last time at Jemma and then at their intertwined fingers, before letting go and pushing her softly away. She wasn’t going to put Jemma in danger, maybe if they had her, they would let everyone else go, Daisy hoped a bit naively.

“Who do we have here, gentlemen?” Garrett taunted. “The princess? Oh my, your majesty, what an honor.” He continued mockingly. “This is no place to get your gowns dirty.” He scanned Daisy from head to toe and licked his lips. Daisy bit down hard and stayed perfectly still. Garrett laughed, “I didn’t think the princess was mute” His henchmen laughed with him. He stretched out his hand to brush Daisy’s cheek, but Lincoln jumped in front of her, a torch clutched tightly in his hand and pushed him away.

“Don’t you touch her! If you lay a-”

“What? If I lay a-?” He taunted, pulling his knife from Lincoln’s abdomen. “I didn’t hear that last part.”

Lincoln looked at him in disgust, falling onto his knees, but not before throwing the torch at him, burning the side of his face in the process. Garrett screamed out in pain and pushed him down into the mud with his foot. Lincoln’s face twisted in pain.

“No!” Daisy cried out, tears forming into her eyes. She threw herself onto the ground, turning Lincoln onto his back. Putting pressure on his gut wound, she looked up at Garrett in anger. His face was raw and red and blistered, but he didn’t seem to feel it. The look he gave her then, sent chills down Daisy’s spine. He looked mad, his eyes wide open, and a primal look came upon his face.

“Now, where were we,” he growled, but was soon stopped.

Battlehorns resounded and the Zephyr Army came running towards Garrett’s men fully armed. With the element of surprise they met Garrett’s men head-on. Metal clashed together and war cries could be heard.

Jemma rushed to Daisy’s side to help her move Lincoln to some place more secure. Some townsfolk saw her struggling and rushed to the princess’ aid. Daisy looked frantically around, landing on Garrett sending her a feral grin and disappearing into the shadowy alleys.

“Daisy…” Lincoln whispered.

“Shhh, don’t speak,” Daisy begged, “please stay with me.”

She couldn’t hear the surrounding sounds, only her heart and Lincoln’s ragged breathing. She clasped his hand in hers and brought it to her face. Her palm touched her wet cheek and her tears were spilling onto the ground.

“Please, I can’t lose you,” she cried.

“Daisy…”

“You can’t do this! You can’t die like this!”

“Saving the girl I love?” Daisy sobbed, watching Lincoln’s face grow paler. “I think it’s a pretty good death.”

“No…”

With his last strength, Lincoln squeezed her hand, but she could feel him weaken. She cupped his face, resting her forehead against his. She noted how he felt so cold and she remembered the previous winter. When he was cold too, but for a different reason and they warmed up snuggling in front of his fireplace. Those memories felt like a dream to her now. Lincoln’s eyes dropped close.

“Lincoln?” She sobbed. At the absence of an answer, her face scrunched up in sadness and she let the tears go freely.

Around her, the fighting had stopped. Garrett’s men were dead or kneeling down with their weapons on the ground.

They had won.

But Daisy had lost everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience shall be rewarded with... a new chapter!! Sorry it has taken a few weeks to update, but I hadn't had time to buy a new laptop after my last one broke down. I finally went to the store and bought a new one and directly started writing again!! Thank you all for waiting patiently and hope you'll enjoy the last chapter of Daisy's backstory. Next chapter will finally be the actual story.

She had grown more quiet. Her smile had become less happy, just a faint echo of what once was. The king and queen worried about their daughter. They knew what had happened during Garrett’s attack. A year after the initial attack, the kingdom was still plagued by  them pillaging towns and terrorizing the cities. They had called themselves Hydra, after Garrett, and after the beast that could never die. And they didn’t die, more Hydra men came. There was no end. The king had no idea what he could do to save his kingdom, and his daughter for the same matter. 

 

As summer came, the Zephyr Kingdom wasn’t the land full of festivities and joy anymore, people had barricaded themselves inside, only coming out for necessities. 

 

\---

 

“I’m sorry Hunter, but you’re just not fit anymore to protect the princess,” Royal Guard Mace said.

 

“Please, what will I do? Who will protect the princess? I did-”

 

“Yes, you did your job very well. You protected the princess during the attack, but you’re getting worse each day. We need to think about the princess.” Mace placed his big hand on Hunter’s shoulder. 

 

Hunter was glad he had survived the attack. He came out of it with a few minor scratches… and his leg sliced open. He had gotten a few days to recuperate after the attack. He had felt better, but as months had gone by, his leg had gotten worse again, but Hunter managed. He always did. But during last training his leg hadn’t been able to bear his weight any longer and had succumbed.

 

“You won’t lose your place here. We’re eternally grateful to you to have protected the princess, but you need to take it easy.” Mace flicked his eyes down at Hunter’s leg, then back up. He took a deep breath and continued: “We’ve sent for someone. She’ll come in the next few days.”

 

“She?”

 

Mace nodded, uncomfortably. 

 

“A female knight? Who- oh, she. Really? Her?” Hunter scoffed at him. “Fine.” and walked away to his quarters.

 

“You’re dismissed,” Mace mumbled tiredly, “If you cared.” and turned to leave.

 

\---

 

“Your Highness,” a tall, blonde woman clad in silver armor bowed her head to Daisy. 

 

Daisy had just woken up from a nightmare. Deciding it wasn’t worth going back to sleep, she was planning to go to the kitchens to get a warm cup of milk with honey. Daisy hadn’t expected to hear an unfamiliar voice greeting her, instead of the snarky comment Hunter usually greeted her with.

 

Startled, she spun towards the woman. “Who are you?” She asked nervously.

 

“I’m Bobbi from the house of Morse, your highness,” she told her, her face stoic. The eerie morning light casted dark shadows on her face and Daisy felt small and unsure next to her.

 

“Where’s Hunter?”

 

“His injured leg needed time to heal properly. I’m replacing him, your highness.”

 

Daisy nodded quickly and continued towards the kitchens, not saying a word.

 

“Where are you going, your highness?” Bobbi shouted after her, her metal footsteps resounding loudly in the silent and empty halls.

 

“To the kitchens.” Daisy stopped suddenly, facing her, suddenly irritated by her lack of sleep, she asked: “Why? Do I need to tell you everything I do?”

 

“No, your highness, but I’m responsible for your safety and I like to know where I am and where I’m headed.”

 

Daisy huffed loudly and started walking towards the kitchens again. She heard Bobbi’s footsteps following her closely. 

 

After a few days she started being used to her silent shadow. She still missed Hunter very much, he and Jemma weren’t just here to serve her, but they had become her friends over the years. At least she still had Jemma. 

 

“What do you think of Bobbi? My new guard?” Daisy asked at Jemma, watching her friend braid her long brown hair in the mirror. 

 

“I think she’s amazing.” Jemma answered, smiling softly. “It couldn’t be easy for her,” Jemma elaborated, “becoming a knight as a woman.”

 

“No,” Daisy looked down, ashamed of her rude behaviour towards Bobbi, “you’re right.”

 

“Do I need to get some herbs, Daisy?” Jemma asked tentatively. Daisy locked eyes with her in the mirror. “I’ve noticed the bags under your eyes. I think everyone noticed.” Jemma busied herself with Daisy’s hair again. 

 

“It’s just-”

 

“I know.” Jemma leaned over to take a ribbon from Daisy’s dresser, putting her hand on the princess’ shoulder midway. Daisy closed her eyes, willing the tears pricking in her eyes away. It had been a year since he died. Her grief had slowly subsided, but around spring she got the nightmares again. Jemma knew this.

 

“But try to get some sleep, okay? I’ll be there if you need me.” Jemma tied the ribbon around the end of her braid and with one last reassuring smile, she left the room.

 

Lincoln’s face wasn’t as clear as it used to be, some nights Daisy had even difficulties with remembering his eye colour. But the blood and the mud and Garrett’s burnt and blistered flesh she remembered all too well. And the feeling that she was defenseless, and Hunter had been hurt protecting her and Lincoln had died. 

 

Daisy woke up with a jolt. Some loose strands of her hair clung to her sweaty forehead and Daisy looked around frantically, preparing herself to run at the slightest sign of danger, but her room was quiet, drenched in an eerie blue light coming from her open window. Her curtains were flowing peacefully in the spring breeze and Daisy welcomed the cool air on her warm body.  She realized it had to be early morning and decided it wasn’t worth it to try to go back to sleep, as much as Jemma would advise her to. Instead she rose from bed, put on her dressing gown, a simple cream-colored robe she could throw over her nightie, and quietly opened her chamber door, peering carefully outside. 

 

Instead of Bobbi, she was greeted by Tripp, her other guard that sometimes alternated shifts with Hunter. She greeted the familiar face, with a small quirk of the corner of her lips. In return she was greeted by a bright smile full of teeth.

 

“Your highness, up so early?” 

 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

 

Is there anything I can help with, your highness?”

 

“No,” Daisy said. Killing Garrett to avenge Lincoln, she thought. “But thank you for asking.”

 

“Always of service, your highness.”

 

“I’m just going to walk around for a bit. The air feels nice.”

 

Tripp nodded and followed her closely, after closing the chamber door behind her. Daisy didn’t know where she should go, so she let her feet take her someplace. After a few minutes of silent walking, Daisy started hearing grunts followed by dull thuds. Her pace quickened and Daisy followed the sound until she found herself on a balcony overlooking the guards’ training yard. Beneath her, Bobbi was sparring with another soldier, almost twice her size. Daisy studied her expertly evading incoming blows, twirling around her sparring partner as if she was partaking in a dance. Daisy felt herself entranced by the delicate spins in contrast with the harsh blows she dealt with her wooden sword. She could have saved everyone, Daisy thought, cursing herself to be weak.

 

“Come on, Bobbi, let him have at least one victory,” a familiar voice shouted. Daisy quickly descended the wooden stairs leading to the training court. At the sight of her, Bobbi and the other soldier stopped fighting and bowed their heads.

 

“Your highness,” they both greeted her in unison.

 

The third guard was leaning on a wooden fence, his leg bound in linen fabric. She smiled upon seeing him, it had been weird not having him around so much as she used to.

 

“It’s good to see you’re okay,” Daisy remarked, hugging Hunter tightly. He patted her back awkwardly, he had never been one to show his affection, but Daisy knew that he cared deeply about the people around him. 

 

“I’m sorry I left you. My leg- ow!” Daisy slapped his arm angrily, causing Hunter to wince.

 

“Next time you get hurt, you don’t pretend everything’s fine until I hear you’ve crumbled down during training.”

 

“I really hope I won’t get hurt a second time.”

 

He rubbed the spot where she had just hit him, glaring at Tripp.

 

“Sorry;” the other guard mouthed at him from behind Daisy. 

 

“Now you,” Daisy turned suddenly to Bobbi, making her straighten her spine,” I want to ask you a favour.”

 

Bobbi’s eyebrows shot up, what could a princess want from her?

 

“Yes, your highness?”

 

“Could you train me?” Daisy asked, her tone suddenly desperate and pleading.

 

“Daisy…” Hunter uttered behind her. She spun around, facing him. “I can’t have any more people getting hurt trying to protect me.”

 

“You’re the princess, there’s always going to be people trying to protect you. It’s not your fault. Lincoln’s not your fault.”

 

Daisy let out a shaky breath at the mention of his name. “Please?” She pleaded to Bobbi.

 

“I could do it, your highness,” Daisy’s face turned hopeful, “But it’ll need to be on my own terms. If we would do this; if I would train you, there’s no backing out once it gets a bit harder.” Bobbi worked all her life so hard to get where she’s now for this princess to think that it’s just an activity for when she’s bored.

 

“Yes!” Daisy nodded fervently. 

 

“We could start now.”

 

Daisy hadn’t expected her lessons to be so soon, but she enthusiastically agreed. The other soldier, with whom Bobbi was sparring a few moments prior, handed over his wooden sword to Daisy. She took hold of the unfamiliar weight in her hands and raised it to meet Bobbie, but she quickly pushed it away with her own training sword.

 

“First of all, your stance is not at all correct.”

 

With the tip of her wooden sword, Bobbie pushed Daisy’s feet apart. 

 

“Keep your sword in your two hands. This wooden one may be not heavy, but a metal one sure is.”

 

At her words, Daisy gripped the handle of her sword tightly with two hands, eager to learn more.

 

“Now we’ll start with some basic defense techniques, okay?”

 

Daisy nodded, her heart thumping nervously. Daisy straightened her spine as Bobbie raised her sword. Slowly, she attacked Daisy from the left, all the while explaining to her how she should block it. This went on until Tripp finally called out to the princess. A maid was sent to fetch Daisy for breakfast. Daisy, her hair clinging to her face, but this time she wasn’t sweating due to nightmares, nodded to Bobbi, telling her she would be back the next morning. Then she swiftly ran back to her chamber to refresh herself with Tripp in tow.

 

“Who knew, our princess a fighter?” Hunter grinned at Bobbi.

 

“She has still a long way to go,” Bobbi said quickly, then added,”but I think she’ll get there one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! kudos and reviews are always appreciated :)


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to celebrate Gabriel letting his facial hair grow again. I really hope it means he'll come back for season 5!  
> Enjoy and as always, excuse my grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language.

Metal clashed against each other, Daisy swirled past her opponent, freeing her sword from where Bobbi blocked it with hers. Then she tried to hit Bobbi in her back, but Bobbi was quick to put her sword behind her, blocking the incoming blow.

 

“Stabbing me in the back? Foul move.”

 

“Learned from the best,” Daisy quipped through ragged breaths.

 

Bobbi spun, cutting through the air and Daisy ducked in time, pushing out her foot to trip Bobbi. Her mentor fell, but rolled away and stood back up a few feet from Daisy. Then she brought her sword to Daisy’s neck, who was still on the ground.

 

“You win, again,” Daisy huffed out, dropping her sword to the ground and holding her hands up.

 

“Don’t beat yourself too much up, your highness, you’ve been only training for two years or so.”

 

“Twenty-two months, actually, so not yet two years.”

 

“It had taken me years to beat my mentor. Look at you, you’ve grown so much since your first lesson.”

 

Daisy looked down at herself. She wore her riding pants, now turned into her worn training pants, bandages around her hands and wrist to have a firmer grip on her sword, and a light brown shirt beneath a dark brown leather bodice. She had gained muscles from the swordfighting, but also the strength training Bobbi put her on after a few weeks of lessons.

 

Her parents had reacted shocked the first time she came to breakfast with a cut in her lip, she had accidently knocked the hilt of her sword in her face, but her mother, Daisy had been surprised at her reaction, had convinced her father to let her continue on with her training, telling him it would be safer if their daughter knew some basic defense techniques. That had seemed to calm the king down and her mother shot her a wink from the other side of the table.

 

“But I want to be better.” Daisy felt good after her lessons, feeling like she was actually useful now, instead of a princess whose only purpose was to stroll around in her palace. Her aching limbs and painful muscles reminded her every day why she was doing this, she was alive. She felt alive. 

 

“You will, but give it time, your highness.” Bobbi offered her hand and Daisy took it, pulling herself up. While she was brushing the dirt off of her clothes, Hunter limped over to them. His leg hadn’t gotten any better and the doctors were afraid there would be permanent nerve damage due to an infection. Daisy felt responsible, as much as Hunter repeated he liked the new position they had given him. Because he wasn’t fit to be a guard anymore, Mace had offered him to train new cadets, which Hunter gratefully accepted, remarking he would be delighted to shout at people and commandeer them. 

 

“I know one day you’ll be better than Bobbi, Daisy. I mean, it’s not like it’s hard,” Hunter said, earning an elbow kick in his ribs. “See? Didn’t feel a thing,” he wheezed, obviously being in pain. Daisy chuckled, shaking her head slightly, causing more strands of her loose braid to fall in her face.

 

“Good training,” she said, “now if you’ll excuse me.” 

 

After giving them both a nod, Daisy climbed the stairs onto the balcony. She darted through the hallways, keeping her sweaty face down. Her shoulder bumped into someone and memories rushed into her mind: memories of a kind, blonde boy whom she had bumped into what seemed like a lifetime ago.

 

The stranger had spoken, but Daisy, too preoccupied with her own thoughts, hadn’t heard it. Not looking up, Daisy mumbled a ‘sorry’ and continued heading to her chambers. There she was greeted by Tripp.

 

“The King has invited some guests, your highness. He wants you to meet them in the Grand Hall for lunch.”

 

Daisy sighed, annoyed she had to dress up today. She just wanted to hang out in the gardens and enjoy the last days of sun. Fall was on the horizon, which meant winter was coming soon. Daisy hated winter, it reminded her too much of happier times.

 

“I’ll be there,” she muttered, closing the door behind her and leaving Tripp outside. Jemma was waiting for her, already having drawn a bath. 

 

“I’ve used lavender this time. Heard there are visitors.”

 

“You know anything about them?”

 

“It’s a Duke from somewhere in the mountains. I can’t remember which castle it was, though.”

 

“A Duke? What is he doing here?”

 

“They too are plagued by Hydra,” Jemma said carefully, knowing it was a touchy subject for her friend, “they are rising in numbers. We alone can’t defeat them, but apparently this duke has a large royal army and a great army of mercenaries at his disposal.”

 

“Can we trust them?”

 

“I don’t know, Daisy. I guess that’s what the meeting’s for.”

 

Daisy went behind the screen, put up in her room to offer her more privacy when she takes a bath, and shed her filthy workout clothes off. She stepped into the copper bathtub and sank in the water, fully submerging herself, then she stayed in the water from the chin down. Jemma came from behind the screen and started washing Daisy’s hair, combing her locks to unknot them. When she was done, Jemma disappeared back behind the screen, leaving a cloth for Daisy to dry herself with. 

 

After an hour or so, Daisy was fully dressed. Her mother had left her gown, which she had to wear to lunch. It was a light pink gown, embroidered with silver flowers on the hem, and sleeves coming to her elbows. It was a gown Daisy would have loved four years ago.

 

A knock sounded on the door, Jemma opened it and greeted Bobbi inside, dressed in her metal armor, the royal crest of the zephyr kingdom, an eagle spreading his wings out on a shield, gleaming on her chest.

 

“The guests have arrived. Lunch is being served.”

 

Daisy nodded and followed Bobbi outside.

 

“I’ll be in the kitchens if you need me, Daisy,” Jemma told her. Smiling to her friend, Daisy strode to the Grand Hall, head held high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I promise you, next chapter we'll finally see Robbie. I love to read your comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	5. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update and this one sooner than expected. Hope you'll enjoy!!

It was early and Robbie was tired. He hadn’t slept the whole night, the rocking of the carriage keeping him awake. Gabe was nowhere to be found. Robbie knew he had gone to the library, but he had no idea where the library was situated in this immense palace. He could’ve ask someone, but Robbie had managed to get himself lost in a deserted wing. And he had been so sure he was going the right way. 

 

He was looking around, not paying attention to where he was walking and after rounding a corner, his shoulder bumped into someone. 

 

“Pardon me,” he shot out, “do you know where I could find the library?”

 

The girl looked up, her gaze far away. Her hair was messy, strands of hair poking out of her braid, and her forehead was slightly shining due to sweat. Robbie noted the dirty scrubs she was wearing, it once had to be lighter than the dull brown it now was. She mumbled a ‘sorry’ and darted away. 

 

Robbie shook his head, taken aback by the rudeness of the girl. Had they really no manners here? He wished he was back in Darkhold Castle with his brother and uncle. Robbie had always hated being among other people. Next he met a guard who was slightly limping when he walked.

 

“Excuse me?” The guard looked up, a frown settling on his face. “Could you help me find the library?” The frown disappeared the moment the guard didn’t assess him as a threat. He couldn’t be more wrong, Robbie thought, but didn’t voice the thought aloud.

 

“Sorry mate, you’re walking the wrong direction. The library’s in the west wing, next to the gardens. You’re in the east wing.”

 

Robbie nodded in thanks and finally made his way to the library, finding his brother already engrossed in big, dusty books. Robbie didn’t know why Gabe was so into literature and history, but he knew he loved his brother very much, even if Robbie himself preferred the sword over the pen. Though perhaps Gabe didn’t have the luck to choose otherwise, Robbie thought guiltily, looking at Gabe’s limp legs. If it wasn’t for him, Gabe wouldn’t have been limited to spending his days indoors surrounded by books. His thoughts were overcome by gloomy memories, but before they could spiral into the darkness Robbie held inside, Gabe shouted happily his name, pulling Robbie back into the actual world.

 

“Robbie! You won't believe how many books they have here. Some of them are even in Greek!”

 

A smile spread on Robbie’s face as he walked closer to the table where Gabe had laid out all his books. 

 

“You can’t even read Greek.”

 

“No, but I’ll learn.”

 

Robbie chuckled at his enthusiasm. Robbie hated books, that’s why when his uncle had proposed to him to join the military he hadn’t hesitated to say yes. 

 

A servant entered the room, announcing that lunch would be served soon and they were expected in the dining room. 

 

At her words, Robbie pulled Gabe’s chair out from under the table. The wooden chair had wheels, which helped Gabe to move around easier. Robbie had thanked the gods for the man who had built it, Radcliff, a mad scientist who lived at the sea. 

 

As the servant girl kept the door open, Robbie pushed his brother’s chair towards the dining room.

 

Upon entering the dining room, Robbie bowed in front of the king and queen, and greeted his uncle with a simple nod. He pushed his brother to the place at the table where the chair had already been removed to make place for Gabe’s wheelchair, and stood behind the seat next to him, waiting patiently for the king to sit down. He didn’t. 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s unusual for her to be this late.” The queen remarked.

 

At the same moment, the princess entered, her head held high. She bowed to everyone at the table and seated herself next to her mother. In front of him. As soon as everyone sat down, the first course arrived. Robbie peered over to her. With fluid motions she grabbed her full cup and drank from it. Probably spoiled to rotten, he thought bitterly, making everyone wait just for her. As the meal went on, he kept shooting her dark looks. Maybe she didn’t notice, or maybe she didn’t care, either way, she kept on talking with practiced poise. 

 

“Roberto, how did you like the palace? Gabriel said he adored the library.” The queen asked him.

 

“It’s Robbie, please, your majesty.” Daisy scoffed and quickly hid behind her bronze cup, sipping her wine. Robbie shot her a dark look, but remembered the queen had asked him a question and answered: “I’m afraid I haven’t had the time to visit the palace yet. I was lost trying to find my way in here.”

 

“You’ll have plenty of time to visit the next few days then, maybe you could join your brother in the library.”

 

“I’m not really into books, your majesty. That’s more my brother.” While the queen was talking to him, the king was in a very deep and hushed conversation with his uncle, occasionally sneaking glances at his daughter. 

 

“Why, you can’t read?” Daisy asked rather bluntly, earning a very pointed look from her mother.

 

“No, but I prefer swordfighting.” He said through clenched teeth. He hadn’t even known this girl for very long and she was already getting on his nerves. 

 

“One doesn’t stop the other.” She raised her eyebrow defiant. 

 

“What does a princess know about fighting? Keep following your etiquette and stitching lessons,” he retorted smugly, “your highness.”

 

Daisy opened her mouth to defend herself, but was cut off by the servants entering the dining room, asking if they wanted anything else. Most of them took tea, but Robbie and his uncle declined the offer. When the servants disappeared into the kitchen, king Philip cleared his throat, demanding the attention of everyone at the table. Robbie noticed the queen looking nervously at her daughter. His own uncle was staring steadily at the king.

 

“Now, you all know our kingdom is plagued by Hydra.” 

 

Daisy looked down at her lap, a somber look on her face.

 

“We all need to work together to defeat this common enemy that’s growing in numbers each day.” He paused, looking pleadingly at his daughter. “We are a great kingdom, but alas, our army isn’t enough to defeat this enemy lurking in the shadows.”

 

“But mine is,” Duke Eli interjected, “That’s why we want to be working together.”

 

King Philip nodded slowly.

 

“But to assure our partnership will last, we need an agreement of a sort,” his uncle said, his gaze now fixed on him.

 

Robbie didn’t like where this was going, his eyes darted to the girl in front of him, still lost in her thoughts, then back at his uncle.

 

“Roberto of Darkhold Castle will marry princess Daisy of the Zephyr Kingdom to assure our partnership agreement will not be broken.”

 

Daisy’s head snapped up and she looked frantically between her father and her mother. Robbie stood up abruptly, slamming his fists on the table. He told himself to calm down before he lost his temper in front of those people.

 

“Don’t we get a saying?” He asked angrily.

 

“Father, you can’t-” she pleaded.

 

“I can, Daisy, and I will. It is the only way to defeat Hydra. We’ve lost too many men already. Good men.” He cut her off sternly.

 

Daisy looked up at him, her eyes ablaze with flames, mirroring the fire in his blood, and ran furiously out of the dining room. Robbie eyed everyone in the silent room. 

 

“I’ll talk to her,” the queen said, sounding defeated, following her daughter out. 

 

“When were you going to tell me this?” He asked his uncle. He’d follow his uncle anywhere, fight every battlefield he desired, he was loyal, but marriage… Robbie didn’t want that and certainly not to a spoiled girl he’d just met.

 

“I just did, didn’t I?” He answered smugly. 

 

Robbie turned to Gabe. Feeling what he was going to ask, Gabe quickly reassured him.

 

“I didn’t know.”

 

Robbie sank back into his chair, rubbing his face with his hands, sighing. 

 

“Fine, if this is what I’ll have to do, then so be it.” 

 

His uncle walked over to him, patting him firmly on the shoulder. Robbie didn’t see the sneer gracing his lips.

 

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always nice to read!!


	6. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys are the best: two updates in one day!! This one's small, but the following one will be much longer!

“Daisy?” 

 

A soft knocking on her door made her turn around. Her mother entered, a regretful look on her face.

 

“Mother, please, I don't even know him.”

 

“I know, my flower, but our army isn’t enough to defeat Hydra. His is, and it was the only proposition he agreed to. I assure you, your father and I tried to find another way, but-”

 

Daisy enveloped her mother’s hand in hers. She loved her parents with all her heart, and it was true, she wanted to see Hydra gone. Not for the same reason as three years ago, though she still felt an ache in her heart at the thought of him, it had healed, merely a scar from the past, but now she hated them for terrorising her kingdom. Taking away the happiness of her people.

 

“I’ll do it,” Daisy whispered and squeezed her mother’s hand. Queen Melinda smiled at her daughter, not having noticed how she had become a strong woman.

 

“Come,” Daisy grinned, leading them both outside her room, “we have a wedding to plan.”

 

\---

 

The princess- his fiancée? -Daisy had returned, her face stoic, but her eyes still alight. 

 

“I agree,” she stated, “not that it matters what I think but,” she fixed her gaze upon him, making him fidget uncomfortably, “I agree with the marriage.”

 

The king looked elated and Robbie became aware of everyone staring at him. His jaw tense and his lips in a thin line, he resigned from his futile attempts of resistance.

 

“Fine,” he breathed out. 

 

“Great!” His uncle sounded way too happy about this agreement. “We have a wedding to celebrate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for comments and kudos ;)


	7. Chapter six

A week later, all the nobles from the kingdom had assembled at the palace, all excited for the royal marriage. It had been years since the kingdom had had a grand, lavish party like this one. The townsfolk were gathered in the enormous courtyard, leading up to the cathedral where Princess Daisy and Earl Roberto were getting married.

 

Daisy was waiting in a small chamber, annexed to the cathedral, together with Bobbi and Jemma.

 

“Is it weird that I’m nervous?” She asked her friend and her mentor.

 

“No,” Jemma waved the question away, “you have every right to be. You’re getting married!”

 

Daisy let out a big huff. “Please, don’t remind me.”

 

“I remember my marriage…” Bobbi started, her thoughts taking her far away.

 

“Wait, you’re married?” Daisy asked incredulously.

 

“To whom?” Jemma added.

 

Bobbi laughed awkwardly. “Was and you’ve actually met him.”

 

Daisy and Jemma both stared at each other, confused until it finally dawned on him.

 

“Hunter? You were married to Hunter? You were the hellbeast he kept talking about?”

 

“The what? The hellbeast?” Bobbi asked offended.

 

“That’s how you knew him. I always wondered…”

 

Bobbi shook her head. “Never mind, what I mean is; Lance and I married for love and look where that has gotten us. Maybe marriage is meant to begin as an agreement, but you’ll eventually learn to love the other.”

 

“Love Roberto? Never.”

 

“Don’t be so quick to judge, destiny isn’t always what it seems.”

 

Daisy wanted to respond, but she was cut off by horns blowing: her cue to go out and get married. She bunched the fabric of her dress in her hands to walk easier out the door where her father was waiting for her. 

 

“Pretty as a flower,” he said proudly. Daisy lovingly rolled her eyes at him, before he added quietly: “but strong as it’s thorns.”

 

The orchestra started playing the wedding march and Daisy placed her right hand on her father’s outstretched arm. Together they walked to the altar, smiling at the guests as they passed them. Robbie had his back turned to her, staring straight ahead. She climbed the three steps to the altar and let go of her father’s arm. Squaring her shoulders, she took place next to her soon-to-be-husband. 

 

“We are gathered here today to-” Daisy closed everyone off, only hearing the nervous beating of her heart thumping in her ears. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Robbie sneaking a few glances at her, but she kept staring at the large colorful window at the end of the cathedral. 

 

Finally Robbie turned to her. Daisy quickly tuned back in in time to hear two small words that would change her life.

 

“I do.” Robbie’s eyes were strangely sincere as he said it. She couldn’t figure him out and Daisy took it as a challenge. He would be her husband soon, and she would’ve enough time to get to know all his secrets. 

 

“And you, Princess Daisy of the Zephyr Kingdom, do you take Earl Roberto of Darkhold Castle as your lawfully wedded husband?” Daisy could feel everyone staring at her. She could say no, humiliate Robbie so he would never want to marry her again and she would be a free woman. She scanned the crowd, the whole room was sitting at the edge of their seat, clearly having thought of the same thing. Her eyes passed Jemma and Bobbi, standing at the back of the cathedral, roamed over to her parents, looking at their only daughter intently, awaiting her answer, and landed on Lincoln standing in the middle of the pathway. The rug that had been rolled down from the altar to the entry was as red as his abdomen the last time she had seen him. But this time he wasn’t all muddy and bloody. He was wearing a light and breezy shirt, the one he had worn when they had bumped into each other, or at least a similar one, Daisy didn’t quite remember anymore. His eyes were brown at first, until Daisy remembered they were blue. He didn’t speak, her memory not able to recreate his voice, but he smiled reassuringly. Daisy felt braveness surging in her. Marrying Roberto would help her kingdom to combat Hydra. Together they would avenge every wrong Hydra had done.

 

Daisy looked one last time at Lincoln, feeling this would be her last time seeing him, and focused her gaze back on the man standing in front of her. She could see Robbie was also awaiting anxiously her answer, so Daisy decided to put everyone out of their misery.

 

“I do.” She confirmed, then, while smiling sweetly at her husband, stretched her hand out at the priest. Robbie did the same next to her and the priest bound their hands together with a with ribbon interwoven with golden strands. 

 

“As husband and wive, your fates are now intertwined. Protect each other, care for each other, love each other. Til death do you part.”

 

Everyone sprang from their seat, cheering the marriage of the princess and the new prince. Robbie awkwardly tried to disentangle his hand from the ribbon, pulling Daisy’s arm down in the process. She glared at him, but helped him with untying the knot binding their hands together. It was strangely very tight. Finally they succeeded in freeing their hands and followed the crowd out the enormous ornate doors towards the banquet in the grand hall.

 

As much as they were seated next to each other at the royal table in the middle of the hall, Daisy and Robbie didn’t speak to each other during the festivities. Each preferring to keep themselves separately busy. Daisy knew what was expected of her after the banquet ended. To solidify their marriage she had to produce heirs, but Daisy didn’t feel ready for that yet and hoped that she wouldn’t get pregnant right away. 

 

He was talking to his brother in a way she didn’t know was possible. When he talked to him, his shoulders seemed relaxed, his face wasn’t angry and hard. Daisy wondered if one day he would be the same around her, soft and caring, but she immediately shook the thought out of her head. He didn’t like her, he had made it clear. 

 

The evening was slowly ending and Daisy was dreading the moment someone would usher them to their nuptial bedroom. Robbie’s uncle walked over to their table, his nose red from the wine. Robbie looked her way, as if to warn her for what would come.

 

“What are you still doing here, boy?” He slammed his hands onto the table to steady himself. Daisy and Gabe sprang in their seats in surprise, but Robbie stayed perfectly still. “Come one, get your bride in bed, it’s getting late.” He started chanting to get the couple to their chambers and soon every guest, excited and merry from the alcohol and food, joined in. Daisy pushed her chair away, the wood scratching against the stone tiles. She rose up delicately, as a princess should, and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress, drying her sweaty palms in the process. She looked at her husband, raising her chin. Robbie offered his arm to her, which she took, and they both walked to the grand doors, followed by plenty of guests. Daisy glanced back towards Jemma, who offered her a small smile, then stared in front of her, her eyes glassy. 

 

Arrived at their bedroom, Robbie opened the door and went in after her. He gently closed the door and turned to her. Daisy was already untying the laces holding her corset together in the front. Robbie stared at the skin exposed at her neckline and felt a flush rise on his cheeks. He quickly directed his eyes back to her face.

 

“Stop.”

 

She looked up in surprise, her hands frozen in front of her. 

 

“What?”

 

“We don’t have to.”

 

Her hands fell next to her.

 

“But… the heir?”

 

“I don’t care. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

She smiled genuinely, dropping the walls around her and Robbie saw that she was terrified. 

 

“I’ll take the divan. You can sleep in the bed.” Robbie looked down at his feet.

 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. He nodded and went to the small parlour they had in their chamber. He took off his boots and threw his coat on the chair next to the divan and laid down on his back. He heard small footsteps coming his way and saw Daisy, her hair no longer held up by pins, and wearing only her night robe. It was too dark for her to see the flush creeping up his neck, which he was grateful for. She offered him a blanket from the bed which he took gratefully. The days were still warm, but the nights could get cold, even if their room was heated by a fireplace. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. For once in a long time he didn’t dream of fire and endings, but of flowers and beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh, they're married!  
> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a kudos or a comment <3


	8. Chapter seven

Next morning Daisy woke up to the sunlight filtering through her eyelids. It had been a long time since she had slept in, usually being woken up by Tripp to go train with Bobbi. She enjoyed this peaceful moment, before remembering everything that had happened yesterday. She was married. 

 

She propped herself up and looked over to the divan, where her husband had been sleeping. Slipping out of her bed, she took the dressing robe laid on a nearby chair and threw it on. With her bare feet she tiptoed over to the small parlour. She peered over the back of the divan to find it empty. Daisy looked around and saw Robbie on the balcony. She padded over to him and let out a slow hiss when her feet touched the cold outdoor stones, alerting him of her presence. His face snapped to hers, but when he saw it was only her, he stared back at the horizon. This room was located at the back of the castle, giving them a view of the sea instead of the town, like her last room. Daisy decided she liked this view better, not having to see the place where Lincoln had died.

 

“We don’t have to tell them.” She spoke up. She slipped next to him and placed her elbows on the stone railing, leaning into them. He turned to her. Her eyes locked into his. “Tell them - you know - of yesterday night. That we didn’t…”

 

“Okay.” He simply said. She nodded, turning her gaze back towards the sea. Robbie kept his eyes a few seconds longer onto her, then watched the waves crash down onto the cliffs beneath them. They stood there together in silence, watching the waves and the seagulls until a knock on their door pulled them out of their reverie. Jemma entered with a tray in her hands that she carefully set down onto a small table in front of the divan. Her eyes darted from the messy divan, the crumpled pillow and the wrinkled blanket, to her friend standing on the balcony next to her husband that was still a stranger to her two days ago. Daisy entered the room, tugging her robe tighter around her and walked over to Jemma. Robbie followed behind her and Jemma bowed to him and to Daisy. The latter pulled her friend and handmaiden into a quick hug, before eyeing what was on the plate Jemma had brought with her. 

 

“I’ve asked the cook to put extra bacon,” Jemma whispered to Daisy. Then she walked over to the wardrobe, preparing Daisy’s dress for the day as she and Robbie ate their breakfast. They both sat down at the opposite ends of the table, the plate lying in the middle. Daisy started shoving food onto her plate, before remembering she wasn’t alone anymore. Looking bashful she set her fork down and gave Robbie the time to serve himself. He took some bread and oatmeal, and with his lips quirked in amusement he started eating. She followed him and neatly cut her pieces of bacon before putting them in her mouth. They ate in silence and then Daisy excused herself from table. 

 

After finishing, Robbie left their room to give Daisy the privacy to dress. He decided to explore the palace since he would be living here from now on. His feet led him to the gardens. The queen was right, it was truly a beautiful place, even Robbie could admit that. The grass had a vivid green colour and expanded for miles until it ended abruptly at the edges of the cliff. The trees were still full of leaves, even for fall, and the leaves that had fallen down were raked together in small piles by a whistling gardener. There weren’t many flowers in bloom, but the ones that were, were of vibrant colours. He spun towards the castle and looked for the balcony of their room. The white curtains were flowing in the breeze, making it easy for Robbie to spot their balcony. He could see Daisy’s shadow passing by the window and Robbie stared wistfully at it. 

 

“Robbie,” Gabe wheeled onto the terrace, stopping at the edge of the stairs. Robbie ran up to him, leaving Daisy’s shadow behind. “How are you?” his brother asked. 

 

“How am I… now that I’m married, you mean?”

 

Gabe laughed. “Yeah, now that happened. I swear I never would’ve figured you out for the married type of guy. I always thought you’d be brooding for the rest of your life in some dark tower.” 

 

“I don’t brood.” 

 

“Sure you do.”

 

Robbie shook his head chuckling. 

 

“It is beautiful here.” Gabe said, more seriously. Robbie nodded, gazing at the leaves rustling in the gentle sea breeze. 

 

“It’s something else than Darkhold Castle, huh?” Robbie remarked. 

 

“Yeah, I’m glad we got out of that place.”

 

Robbie looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, Darkhold is dark and somber, and full of not so good memories.” Robbie knew what he was talking about: the accident. 

 

He was out riding one evening with his brother, when some thugs had ambushed them. They had shot an arrow in the leg of Gabe’s horse, making it topple over and it had fallen onto Gabe’s legs. The horse, unable to stand up due to its injured leg had lain too long on Gabe’s legs, cutting off the blood flow. Robbie had been struck multiple times. He had fallen off Lucy, his horse, into the dirt. The thugs had ran away, not even taking their belongings. It had been an attack on them, not a simple robbery. The pain in his body was so great that it had become a constant thing, fading into the background. He laid in the mud, trying to search for his brother, but Gabe’s horse was in the way. 

 

“Please, anybody… help,” Robbie had prayed quietly. He wasn’t able to get out more than a whimper, due to his collapsing lung. He was bleeding out and he could feel his vision starting to darken. Before completely slipping away in the darkness, he saw a figure standing over him. A feminine voice smoothed all of his fear away. Robbie slipped more and more into darkness.

 

“Robbie?” Gabe was watching him intently. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I’m here. Must’ve started dreaming.”

 

“I know. I would’ve let you continue if it wasn’t for your wife coming over to us.” 

 

Robbie turned to the doors opening to the terrace. Walking towards them was Daisy in a yellowish dress. It was simple, but elegant and Robbie concluded it suited her more than the pink dress she was wearing when he met her. Her hair was half pulled up and a white flower was slipped where the two locks of hair were pulled together behind her head. He noted it was a daisy and smiled to himself at the nod to her name. 

 

“I believe my mother said I should show you the gardens, but I see you’ve already seen them.” She curtsied before joining them at the edge of the terrace. 

 

“I don’t believe we’ve properly met,” she said to Gabe, “I’m Daisy, your new sister-in-law.”

 

“Gabe, your highness.”

 

“Oh please, Daisy will do.” 

 

Gabe nodded smilingly and bidded her and his brother goodbye. Then he wheeled back towards the palace. 

 

“Wait!” Daisy jogged up to him. “I don’t want to intrude but-”

 

“It was an accident, if you want to know why I’m in a wheelchair.” 

 

Daisy’s lips pressed into a thin line. “Wood just seems a little nonfunctional.”

 

“I’m happy I have this.” Gabe smiled, he knew she meant well, they all did.

 

“We have a very good engineer at our service. He could help you, upgrade it, if you want.”

 

“Thank you, Daisy.” She offered a small smile and watched him leave the terrace. She joined Robbie again at the edge of the terrace.

 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” Robbie meant it. He felt somewhat bad for how he judged her the first day. She wasn’t the spoiled brat he made her out for. She was soft and caring, but knew her duty as a princess. 

 

Robbie took the time to study her. The fire in her eyes was only a facade for the truth that laid behind it. Robbie could sense it, because he knew the feeling that was devouring her from the inside. Daisy was lonely. He could feel death had taken something from her. Death had taken something from him too. 

 

She lifted her head to meet his eyes, her brows furrowed. “He’s your brother.” She stated, as if no other explanation was needed. 

 

“I think you said something about a visit of the gardens?” He changed the subject smoothly, not wanting to wonder what the expression on her face meant. She bobbed her head excitedly up and down. 

 

“You have to see the gardens during summertime! Then it’s.... Beautiful.” She stayed quiet. It had been a long time since she had spent her afternoons here. Her days for the last few years had been filled with training, schooling and some more training. She took a deep breath, the fresh air filling her nostrils and then she walked further. She took her time now to take in her surroundings. Robbie followed her quietly, looking around. They strolled together towards the edge of the cliff. There, a massive willow tree overlooked the sea. Daisy eyed the tree sadly, gently touching the bark with her fingers. Her fingers stood still on a particular carving in the tree. Robbie could make out the initials ‘D’ and ‘L’. From the look of her face it was her initial carved into the bark next to someone else’s. Someone dear to her. Someone she had lost. 

 

She looked down at the roots of the tree, before lifting her head, plastering a fake smile on her face. 

 

“Maybe we should go back inside?”

 

He agreed, knowing she needed to leave this place. “Lunch should be served soon.”

 

Together they walked back towards the palace. If they were walking closer next to each other than before, neither noticed it. And nobody was there to comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! I love reading your comments and I love kudos (who doesn't?)!!
> 
> PS if anyone's been updated, someone new has been casted on aos and I'm so scared he'll be Daisy's new love interest... Please, aos writers, just give me some Quakerider! If you want to freak out with me, come join me on my Tumblr? https://modern-victoria.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback I got for this story! This fandom is truly wonderful and you guys make me want to write more of these two :) So I dedicate this chapter to all those who are reading it. Thank you, you guys are amazing!! <3

“We still need a ball,” Eli said between two bites of his turkey leg. “We’ll invite all the noble people of the kingdom,” he swallowed down a piece of meat, while turning his hand in circles to emphasize his proposition ,”and the adjacent kingdoms, of course.” 

 

“It is a good idea to present Robbie to his future subjects. With the wedding happening at the last minute, our neighbouring kingdoms weren’t able to attend.” King Philip agreed. “We’ll organise it for next month. Plenty of time to get the invitations out and plenty of time for our guests to travel to our palace.” He beckoned with two fingers for one of the servants in the dining room to come over and told them to send out pigeons and messengers to all the noblemen in this kingdom and the kingdoms nearby. The servant nodded and ran out the dining room. 

 

Daisy huffed in annoyance. “Don’t we have to stop Hydra instead of organising weddings and parties?”

 

Eli’s face turned to her with a very dark look, but quickly changed into his normal expression. He took another bite of his turkey leg, the juice dripping down his chin. 

 

“Daisy, parties are a good thing. They show the enemy that we’re not afraid. We won’t cower in fear.” Her mother said gently, extending her hand towards Daisy’s hand. Before she could place her hand atop of Daisy’s, the latter jerked her hand back.

 

“But that’s what we’ve been doing for the past two years?” Her voice raised in frustration.

 

“Daisy, enough!” Her father rose up from his seat and slammed his hands down onto the table. Daisy watched the wine in her cup tremble before lifting her eyes to meet her father’s. She looked at him in disbelief: how could he throw parties when their people were suffering from Hydra attacks? 

 

“Daisy…” it was spoken so softly that Daisy almost hadn’t heard it. She leveled her gaze to the man next to her. She sighed, dropping her shoulders in defeat and after rising from her seat, she left the room.

 

“Daisy, wait!” She turned around. Robbie had followed her into the hallway and was now standing in front of her, a soft expression on his face. 

 

“I know how you’re feeling.”

 

Daisy’s eyebrows knitted together in anger.

 

“If you knew how I was feeling, how could you sit still while they’re talking about parties? Our people are suffering!”

 

“You have to see the bigger picture here, Daisy. They-”

 

“The bigger picture?” Daisy was shouting now, all the anger she had repressed during all those years was coming out. She didn’t know how to keep it inside anymore. She knew she was being unreasonable towards Robbie. Her anger wasn’t directed towards him, but he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. “There is no bigger picture, Roberto. Hydra is killing people. Good people. We’re not doing anything. We’re sending good men to fight them and they’re dying too.” Daisy felt wetness on her cheeks and realised she was crying. She looked down at the hem of her gown. Her dress could almost feed a whole town and she was just parading with it through her castle. With the sleeve of her yellow dress she wiped away her tears and ran towards her room, ignoring Robbie’s shouts.

 

She closed the door behind her and sank down against the wood onto the stone ground. Burying her face in her hands, she let the tears go freely. She would cry now, let all the tears go and then she would rise up again. 

 

Her crying faded into sobs and she pushed herself off the ground. Walking over to her vanity table she studied herself in the mirror. Her eyes rove from her puffy eyes and red cheeks to her long brown hair. Almost on impulse she grabbed the small but sharp knife from her vanity table with one hand and her locks with her other. With one quick movement she cut her hair off at her shoulders. She looked at herself and smiled. She wouldn’t be their princess anymore. From now on, she would train twice as hard, because if they wouldn’t do anything about Hydra, she would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> PS I don't know if I'll be able to update next week since I'll be on vacation...


	10. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Tired and sunburned, but with a new chapter!!
> 
> A big thank you to whistlingwindtree and memorizingthedigitsofpi on Tumblr for the amazing fanart of this story!!

She stormed off the balcony leading towards the training court. Her short hair was tucked behind her ears instead of being in its usual long and loose braid.

 

“Daisy?” She heard Hunter say in confusion behind her. She ignored him and strode over to Bobbi.

 

“Your highness.” She bowed, but when she stood straight again Bobbi looked at Daisy’s hair, refraining from commenting on it.

 

“From now on, we’ll train harder. I want- need to be better.” Daisy stared the woman in front of her down, daring her to turn her down.

 

She didn’t. Bobbi walked away towards the training swords hanging on the wall and offered the hilt to Daisy.

 

“Let’s begin, then.”

 

Daisy nodded, putting her feet apart and straightening her spine. She raised her sword and waited for Bobbi to attack. Her guard swiveled her sword towards Daisy’s leg. Daisy blocked it, whirled around, pushing Bobbi’s sword away, and regained her stance with which she had started. Bobbi rolled her shoulders and tried to hit Daisy again, this time in her other leg. Daisy blocked her sword, but Bobbi quickly freed her sword from Daisy’s block and directed her sword to Daisy’s head. Daisy ducked and pushed Bobbi’s shins with her foot. The latter stumbled backwards, her grip on her sword faltering and Daisy swiftly sprang up and knocked Bobbi’s sword from her hands. It landed a few feet next to them and Bobbi looked at it briefly. Daisy smirked, raising her sword to Bobbi’s chin. She thought she’d won and she let her guard down. Bobbi took the opportunity to move sideways, raising her arms and pushing Daisy’s sword away from her with her armguards. In an eyeblink she moved towards Daisy and threw her arms around her neck, holding her tightly from behind.

 

“It’s not because someone lost their sword, that they are defenseless. Never let your guard down.” She told her from behind and let her go from her grasp. Daisy spun around and raised her sword once again.

 

“Again.” She said and waited for Bobbi to pick up her sword lying in the sand. Then she attacked first.

 

Robbie hadn’t seen Daisy since last night. Daisy had ran away towards her old bedroom and Robbie hadn’t wanted to intrude. He decided to visit her the next morning, but when he knocked, no one answered. He wanted to knock again when a guard came over, telling him she wasn’t in her room anymore.

 

“Where can I find her?”

 

“Down the hall, you turn right, then the second hallway you turn left.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure, your highness,” the guard grinned, showing a full set of pearly white teeth. Robbie followed the guard’s directions and came upon the training court.

 

“He gave me the wrong directions,” Robbie grumbled. But before he could walk away, he heard her name.

 

“Good job, Daisy!” a male voice said beneath him. Robbie walked over to the railing of the balcony and saw Daisy wielding a sword. She was fighting the guard he’d seen following her around. He leaned with his elbows onto the railing and watched Daisy fight. He was so entranced by the stranger he had married a few days ago, that he hadn’t even noticed yet she cut her hair. It was only when her eyes found his that he thought she looked different than the night before.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I wasn’t aware this training court was private,” he said as he descended the stairs.

 

His fingers were tracing the hilt of the sword he carried around at his hip. Her eyes fell to his sword and then they shot back up again to his face. She gripped her sword tighter and readied herself for what may come. Bobbi walked towards Robbie, but Daisy stopped her with a gesture of her hand. She would deal with this. He unsheathed his sword in a swift movement and lunged himself at her. She blocked the incoming blow, spinning around and knocking her elbow in his chest. He took a few steps backwards to recompose himself, but then tried to hit her thigh. Daisy blocked him again. Their swords were locked together at their feet, both fighting to get the upper hand. Robbie was obviously stronger and had more experience, so he pushed her sword away and took advantage of her momentary loss of her sword’s grip to hit her in the ribs with the flat end of his sword. He didn’t put much strength into it, not wanting to break her ribs, but she still recoiled at the impact. Daisy grasped the handle of her sword tighter in her hands, feeling her skin heat up with the friction. She spun around and cut robbie across the cheek. He traced the cut with his fingers, momentarily taken aback. Not many were able to hurt him and he certainly hadn’t expected it to be her, though the blood on his fingers told him otherwise.

 

Daisy’s lips twitched into smile, but she remembered Bobbi’s warning to never let her guard down. She schooled her face into a serious expression again and took a few steps backward to put some space between herself and her opponent.

 

“I didn’t know you fought,” Robbie said, looking at his bloody fingers.

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” she said back.

 

“I guess that’s true.”

 

A wave of longing washed over Robbie suddenly. A longing to actually get to know the person standing in front of him, a sword in her hand and her newly cut hair tucked behind her ears. He wanted her to tell him about the darkness Robbie sensed laid in her, or about why she took on swordfighting. He figured the latter was a consequence of the former.

 

He shook away those thoughts and lunged at her. She blocked his first blow, but he was too quick with his second one. With the force of the impact of his sword against hers, she tripped onto the ground. Daisy tried to scramble away, but Robbie pointed his sword at her chest. She looked up, her breathing hard and urgent, and Robbie ignored the sense of guilt that creeped inside him. Swiftly, he slid his sword back into its sheath, and walked away. He could feel her gaze on him as he made his way up the stairs and disappeared into the corridor upstairs.

 

When he was gone, Daisy was suddenly reminded of the blow she had gotten in her ribs. Pain started pounding in her side and she expected them to be bruised. She rubbed her side to relieve some of the pain as Bobbi came up to her.

 

“Take some rest, your highness.”

 

Daisy nodded and walked to the weapon stand where Hunter usually leaned on. She put her sword back in it’s place, wincing as she lifted her arm.

 

“Here, I’ll help.” Hunter took the sword from her and put it on its hook. “Are you okay?” He looked at her worriedly.

 

“Yeah, just took a big hit.”

 

“It seemed that way.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“I know you are.”

 

Daisy smiled at him and retreated to her room. Tripp and Jemma were waiting patiently for her there. When she arrived, sweaty and hunched over, Tripp immediately came to her aid and grateful, she leaned onto him.

 

“Let me look, Daisy.”

 

Jemma led Tripp to the bed and ordered him to help Daisy sit there.

 

“Thank you,” she said, as Daisy sat down on the side of the bed.

 

“I’ll wait outside. Just call if you need me.” He flashed a grin and then nodded to Daisy. “Your highness.”

 

As soon as he left, Daisy took her corset off. Her linen shirt hanging loosely around her.

 

“Did Robbie come here?”

 

Jemma shook her head as she asked permission to lift Daisy’s shirt. Daisy exposed her ribs and Jemma touched the reddish skin with soft fingers.

 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you,” she said and pushed her fingers on the sore spot. Daisy hissed in pain, but let her continue.

 

“It’s not broken, just bruised. Daisy?”

 

“Yes, Jemma?”

 

“Did Bobbi do this to you?”

 

“No, it’s… Robbie came upon our training session.”

 

“Did Robbie do this? Daisy…” Jemma whispered alarmed.

 

“It’s not like that. We sparred, that’s all. I’m glad we did. Bobbi’s always holding out on me, she doesn’t want to hurt me too much. But if I ever meet a real enemy they won’t pull their punches.”

 

“Okay. Just be careful.”

 

“I will.”

 

Daisy took hold of Jemma’s hand and squeezed it gently as to say thank you. Then she stood up and settled on getting dressed for lunch.

 

“I do like your hair.” She heard Jemma say behind her. Daisy touched the still sharp tips of her hair with her fingers and smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“I drew your bath. It should still be warm.” Daisy nodded and disappeared behind the screen. She slid into the bath and took a sharp breath when the hot water touched her side. When she was completely submerged up until the shoulders, the door to her bedroom flew open.

 

“What-” She heard from behind the screen and Daisy stayed perfectly still. She hoped Jemma would be able to make the intruder leave. Though it wasn’t technically an intruder.

 

“Prince Roberto?” Jemma exclaimed to alert Daisy.

 

Jemma’s gaze snapped to the screen and Robbie’s eyes followed her. Robbie understood when he heard a soft splashing of water.

 

“This is my room too, you know.” He grumbled.

 

"I'm sorry, he insisted." Tripp said apologetically from behind the doorway.

 

“You can stay if you like.” Daisy quipped. A flush rose on Robbie’s cheeks and he quickly turned around to hide it.

 

“I’ll come back later.” He walked out of the door, but not before sneaking one small glance at the screen. He knew she didn’t like him, hell, he didn’t like her, but he couldn’t ignore that besides being beautiful, she was smart and strong. In another life he certainly would’ve been one of her many, he supposed, suitors. But in this life he couldn’t get close to anyone: life had been too cruel to him, but then again, so had it been to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> PS I suck at writing action scenes, but hey, I'm still learning


	11. Chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Whistlingwindtree for the constant support ;)

Daisy was leaning with her forearms on the stable door. In front of her stood the beautiful reddish mare of her father. Mack, the groom, was brushing its fur before putting the beautifully ornate saddle of her father on its back.

 

“I’m glad your father, the king, finally let me take care of her,” Mack said, adjusting the belt around the mare’s belly.

 

“Yeah, she means a lot to him.”

 

“She was by his side when your father stopped the Mallick rebellion.”

 

“What? I’ve never heard that story before.”

 

“You weren’t born yet.”

 

“But there was peace.”

 

“The people lived prosperous lives, yes, but your highness, there has never been actual peace in this kingdom.” He said, binding the reins around the saddle’s horn and turning towards Daisy. “The Zephyr Kingdom is fertile and rich, it has always attracted bad people who want this land for their own. The Mallick Family was a great family, they used to be loyal to the crown. The alliance between them and the crown dates back to when King Fury came onto this land. But they grew tired of being in the shadows, so they led a rebellion against your father the moment he became king. Luckily, the towns and villages were never hit. Your father succeeded into keeping the battles in the countryside, only the Mallick castle was destroyed. The king, as an act of mercy, exiled Gideon Mallick, the betrayer and the last survivor of the Mallick pedigree.”

 

“I didn’t know.”

 

“Now, there are other people out there,” he said, referencing to Hydra.

 

“Ah, Mack, I see you’ve saddled Lola!” The king said as he walked into the stables, ending their conversation.

 

“Yes, your majesty, it’s always a delight to be able to take care of her.”

 

King Phillip smiled at him and then turned to his daughter.

 

“Daisy, my daughter, will you join us on our ride?”

 

“Our?” Daisy said confused. She had thought her father to ride alone.

 

“Yes, Duke Eli and Earl Roberto are joining me.”

 

Daisy felt strangely excited at the mention of Robbie’s name.

 

“Of course, father, I would love to.”

 

The king nodded at his daughter and asked Mack if he could saddle Daisy’s horse too.

 

“On it, your majesty.”

 

“We’ll be waiting outside, Flower.” He said as he chucked her chin and winked, before getting onto Lola after Mack led her outside her stable.

 

Luckily, Daisy had been training this morning and hadn’t yet changed into a dress, so she waited for Mack to saddle her white stallion and as soon as he was finished she jumped onto its back. She tugged at the reins and led her horse outside where Eli, Robbie and her father were waiting, in addition to a dozen horseriding guards. Eli eyed her hair suspiciously, but didn’t comment on it. He tugged firmly at his reins and led his horse to the path that led into the woods. Her father followed him, leaving her to ride next to Robbie. His horse’s fur was a stark contrast to her white horse, but they did fit really well next to each other. Daisy almost laughed at the irony.

 

“How have you been?” Daisy asked politely, pushing her heels in her horse’s flanks so she could match Robbie’s pace.

 

“Okay.” Then there was silence, except for the sounds of the woods and the cracking of branches and humus under their horses’ hooves. Robbie looked at her, then back at their companions in front of them. It seemed as if he was still deciding if he should continue a conversation with her.

 

“How are your ribs?”

 

“Still bruised.”

 

“I’m sorry about that.”

 

“It’s okay. You’ve made me realise I still need to learn a lot.”

 

Robbie’s gaze snapped back to her. A soft expression overcame his face, as he remembered his first impression of her and how he was completely wrong.

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” She said. His eyes on her felt unnerving. He looked back to the road.

 

“Don’t sell yourself short. There aren’t a lot of princesses who can do what you can.”

 

Daisy laughed, ducking her head to hide the pink rising on her cheeks.

 

“I don’t think any princess can do what you can.”

 

She turned her gaze to him and kept looking at him until he looked back. When their eyes met, she smiled genuinely. A soft smile that reached her eyes. He smiled back.

 

“No, seriously. You’re amazing.”

 

As soon as he said it, his eyes widened. He quickly turned away again and started petting his horse’s mane.

 

“Just like Lucy here.” He added, as if it could make things less worse.

 

“I’m as amazing as your horse?” Daisy questioned jokingly. “Thanks, way to make a girl feel special.”

 

“Hey, Lucy’s pretty amazing!” He defended himself, but still regretted what he had said, although Daisy didn’t seem to mind it very much. She took it surprisingly well.

 

“You call your horse Lucy?”

 

He put the reins down onto his saddle, and turned his whole body towards her. With one eyebrow raised, he dared her to make a comment.

 

“What?” She laughed. “I just expected something more - I don’t know - masculine?”

 

“She’s a mare.”

 

“I thought you’d be the kind of person riding a stallion.”

 

“I thought she was, at first.” Robbie admitted.

 

“That sounds like a fun story.”

 

“She was gorgeous from the beginning.” He began, fixing his gaze intently on her. He paused, lost in her warm brown eyes for a moment, then cleared his throat and continued. “Wild and challenging. I thought she was a stallion, for she was too strong to be anything else, but she proved me wrong.”

 

“Robbie Reyes,” she used his preferred name without a second thought, “changing his view of the world thanks to a horse.”

 

“A real spitfire, so I called him Lucifer. It was when I bought her, that the merchant said she was a mare.”

 

“Oh, I see. Lucy is derived from Lucifer.”

 

He chuckled and hummed in agreement.

 

“She was a total nightmare, the first few weeks. Nobody could ride her, she threw me off countless of times.”

 

“Never thought of selling her?”

 

“Never. She just didn’t trust anyone. So I gained her trust.”

 

Daisy nodded, putting her hand on her own horse’s neck. They rode in silence for a few more moments. Daisy took the opportunity to look around. The path they followed was tortuous and twisted its way around trees and rocks til deep into the woods. She leaned backwards, lifting her face to the sky, and closed her eyes. The sun flashed through her eyelids as it was occasionally blocked by the foliage overhead. As she enjoyed the warmth on her skin, she focused on the sounds surrounding her. She could hear her horse now and then neighing, as with the other horses, the birds chirping, the wind rustling the leaves, and the sound of the foliage breaking underneath their horses’ weights. Her leg brushed up against Robbie’s and Daisy opened her eyes again.

 

“I’m glad it was you.” She admitted quietly, as though she had waited to say it for a long time, but it was ridiculous, since she had only known him for a bit more than two weeks.

 

His face snapped to hers, and instead of feeling bashful, Daisy stared him down. His face was etched with confusion or surprise, tinged with- hope? She straightened her spine, clarifying her previous sentence if he hadn’t understood.

 

“If I were to marry someone, I’m glad it was you.”

 

Robbie smiled softly, he was going to tell her that he, too, was happy he married her, but found it too heavy a subject, certainly combined with his previous admission. Daisy could see his smile turn into a smirk that crinkled his eyes.

 

“So you like me?”

 

Daisy’s face twisted in feigned annoyance and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Don’t let it get to your head, honey.” She knowingly emphasized the last word so much it sounded sarcastic, but deep down, Daisy spoke it with affection.

 

Deep down, Robbie knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory and a bit of bonding, what more do you need? ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always a pleasure to see!


	12. Chapter eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAH I'm struggling so much with this story for the moment! It's not like I don't know where I want to go, but I just don't know how to get there... Still, I'm not mad at all of how this chapter turned out, at least now the plot's moving forward :)

Their horses trotted next to each other, the sounds of their hooves hitting the ground matching. Daisy was admiring the scenery around her, although it was autumn and the leaves were turning a reddish-brown, the forest was still vibrant in colors. The ground matched the yellowish colours of the foliage above her, contrasting starkly with the blue of the sky. Next to her, Robbie was staring absentmindedly in front of him. She sometimes forgot that he too, had to marry a stranger. He didn’t even have the comfort of his own home like she had. She couldn’t imagine being thrown into an unknown environment surrounded by strangers and being forced to like them. She obviously got the better end of the deal. 

 

“I’m sorry for how I reacted last time.” She said quietly. He turned to look at her, but stayed silent.

 

“I didn’t have to let all my anger out on you. I- I just didn’t-” She huffed in annoyment. Daisy couldn’t find the right words to let him know what went through her head that evening.

 

His eyes softened, and he brushed her knee with his gloved hand, telling her he understood. She nodded and looked back in front of her, the road centered between her horse’s ears.

 

A little while later they arrived at a small clearing. The King’s guards arrived as first ones in the open space, but Captain Mace soon motioned everyone to stop with a quick movement of his right hand. He dismounted his horse and moved further into the clearing, followed by two other guards. At the commotion, King Phillip got off his horse too and went to see what had startled his guards.

 

“Oh my, what happened?” he breathed out.

 

Daisy heard the sadness breaking her father’s voice, and jumped off her horse, striding over to her father.

 

“What is it, father?” She asked, but as she turned to look at what her father was staring at, she stumbled backwards in shock.

 

“No,” Captain Mace shouted, “Your Highness shouldn’t see this!” He took Daisy by her shoulders and pushed her away, but Daisy shook him off as Robbie moved towards her.

 

“Who did this?” She asked, but she knew the answer.

 

“Hydra.” Robbie confirmed her suspicions.

 

“This is wrong,” She said, as she took in the bloody carnage that laid in front of them. 

 

“Your majesty,” Captain Mace began to the king, “It isn’t safe for you here, we need to get you back to the safety of the palace.”

 

Daisy’s eyes roved over the mass of limp bodies rotting in front of her. Their faces were unrecognisable due to grime and blood smudged onto them, their clothing were charred and bloody too. Some of them missed a limb, others a head. Daisy’s stomach already churned at the sight, but then she got a whiff of the smell and she ran towards the treeline, emptying her stomach of all its content. Robbie stood at her side in seconds, holding her hair out of her face. When she was done, he pulled her away of the clearing. Daisy’s eyes flitted across his face, and she swore that for a few seconds, she saw his eyes glowing red, but she blamed her shock. 

 

She mounted her horse, and everyone followed. 

 

“When we’re back at the palace, send some men to give those people a proper burial,” the King ordered one of his guards. He stared sadly at the pile of bodies before urging Lola to a trot.  

 

Daisy pushed her heels in her horse’s flanks, but she found the movement took too much effort for her sudden tired body. A shiver tore through her body noticeably, but Daisy didn’t say anything. She kept staring straight ahead and it wasn’t until she felt something being slipped onto her shoulders that she moved her head and saw Robbie trying to put his long leather jacket around her. She looked at him and he urged her to pull the jacket around her, so she did. His black jacket smelled of leather, sweat and, well, Robbie, and Daisy exhaled all the air left in her lungs before breathing in the jacket’s smell as if to purge her body of the horrid stench of death. 

 

The ride back felt much longer. A heaviness had settled onto the group who stayed silent the whole way back to the palace, except for Duke Eli and her father, who were silently conversing, but the words didn’t reach Daisy’s ears. She only heard a muted buzzing. She didn’t notice the sun filtering through the canopy anymore, nor did she see the small birds chirping as if there hadn’t been a tragedy in these woods. 

 

When they arrived in the courtyard, King Phillip dismounted his horse with such swiftness and grace, he appeared twenty years younger, but the hard lines on his face proved the contrary. He handed the reins over to Mack, who had ran out of the stables at the sudden commotion in the courtyard. Daisy was watching her father absentmindedly, until she saw the vast determination that had settled on his face. She jumped from her horse, led it to Mack and set off after her father. Captain Mace was a few steps in front of her, but they both had difficulties with keeping up with the long strides of her father, the king. She noted two pairs of footsteps following her and whipped her head backwards to see Duke Eli and Robbie behind her. Duke Eli seemed annoyed, not at all fazed by the scene they had just witnessed. Robbie wore a grim expression, but after locking eyes with her, he sped up his pace to step next to Daisy. King Phillip was navigating the corridors of his palace with ease and determination, and after a moment Daisy knew where her father was going. She felt hope surge inside her again. 

 

King Phillip opened the heavy wooden door of the military chamber abruptly and stumbled upon the war engineer speaking with Gabe. Daisy and Robbie stepped into the chamber, which held a massive marble table in the center on which a map of Kingdom of Zephyr and its’ neighbouring kingdoms had been drawn centuries ago. Both Gabe and the engineer looked startled at the people who had just entered the room, before bowing to the king and his daughter. Robbie walked over to his brother and traced the new chair he was seated in. Instead of small wheels underneath a wooden chair, the seat was bigger and had a pair of large wheels in the back and a pair of small ones in the front. The wheels were still wooden, but now there was a thin sheet of spiked metal plated on the outside of the wheels to keep the wood from wearing out. A metal handle had been fixed onto the back of the seat to facilitate pushing it around. 

 

“Fitz made me a new wheelchair.”

 

“I can see that.” Robbie said as he turned to the engineer, called Fitz apparently. “Thank you.”

 

“Well, it’s no problem really,” He said with an accent, “Anything for a friend of a friend.” He looked at Daisy and grinned. She replied with a smile and Robbie felt a surge of jealousy rise up, but he quickly pushed it down and told himself he didn’t care. Gabe was eyeing his brother suspiciously, demanding Robbie’s attention. When they were looking at each other, Gabe’s eyes snapped to Daisy and then back to Robbie, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Robbie didn’t understand what he meant at first, but then he saw Daisy was still wearing his jacket, her arms now slid into the arms of his jacket. The jacket hung loosely on her shoulders and her hands weren’t visible, it was much too big for her. Robbie found it endearing and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. Gabe smirked at his brother and Robbie glared at him in return, daring him to say anything. 

 

The king, unaware of what had just transpired between the two brothers, started: “Daisy, maybe it’s best if you and Gabe leave. War isn’t meant for you.”

 

“I’m staying.” Daisy clenched her jaw and stood defiantly.

 

“Fine,” the king sighed, “Fitz, show me where the last known Hydra camps are.”

 

Fitz hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should speak when the princess was still there, but after looking at the king’s impatient expression, he launched himself at the war table and started pointing at certain locations.

 

“Last known location of a Hydra camp was south of the Afterlife mountains,” he said as he circled the area on the map with his hands.

 

“If we know where they are, why not attack?” Daisy inquired.

 

“It’s not that easy.” Fitz shook his head, his curls bouncing with the motion. “If we know where they are, we can keep an eye on them until we have enough men to attack them at once. If we would attack their camp now, they would just flee into the Afterlife mountains and we would lose them.”

 

Daisy stayed silent, nodding slightly.

 

“Any other locations?” The King stepped closer to the table.

 

“There has been a raid in a village west of Darkhold Castle.” He turned to Duke Eli and he defended himself immediately.

 

“My men were on that, but they lost them in the woods. A lot of my men lost their lives.” He leaned onto the table, his eyebrows knitted together in anger. 

 

“A lot of good men lost their lives to save the kingdom,” the king said, thinking Eli’s anger was for the people he’d lost, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Duke Eli watched the hand on his shoulder and clenched his jaw, nodding his head curtly in thanks.

 

“There’s another camp east of Lake Maveth, but it’s hidden inside the canyons surrounding the lake. We don’t know the exact location, but we think it's their main base. No scout has gone to their camp and returned alive.”

 

“Nor dead,” Fitz added as an afterthought.

“They were sending us a message. They slaughtered those people to send us a message.” King Phillip said angrily. “We need to stop them!”

 

“Surely you don’t want to do anything too brusquely.” Duke Eli tried to persuade the king. “What about the ball we’re hosting in a month?” 

 

“How can we hold a ball when our people are suffering?” The king muttered, turning to look at his daughter. Daisy huffed in relief, smiling despite herself.

 

“To show them we’re not afraid!” Duke Eli shouted. “We made an arrangement, your majesty.”

 

“We’ll show them we’re not afraid by stopping them.”

 

“The people need to see the prince,” He said, “and the princess, off course.”

 

“Duke Eli, I-”

 

“No father,” Daisy stepped in, resting a hand on her father’s arm, “We’ll still be hosting a ball. No plans have changed.” 

 

“They won’t expect us,” Robbie added and moved next to Daisy, his arm brushing hers.

 

“Fine,” Eli grumbled as he left the room, ‘I’ll tell my men.” 

 

“But how do we stop Hydra?” Gabe asked when his uncle was completely gone.

 

“We could draw them out?” Robbie offered.

 

“But how?” The King asked.

 

“If they sent us a message, they’ll clearly want to do it again,” Daisy said.

 

“I don’t follow.” Fitz shook his head.

 

“A convoy with someone special in it, maybe?” 

 

“It’s too risky to send the king, and it wouldn’t make sense for him to leave the palace,” Fitz rebutted.

 

“What about a princess visiting her husband’s home?”

 

“Daisy, no!” 

 

“No way!” 

 

Her father and Robbie simultaneously shot down her proposition. Daisy glared at them both.

 

“I can handle myself,” she said as he crossed her arms. Her father shook his head to reprimand her, but Robbie spoke first.

 

“I don’t doubt you can, but I- we- the people can’t lose you.”

 

“If I may,” Fitz began, “You may be onto something, your highness.” 

 

“We won’t send her as bait!”

 

“She doesn’t really need to be inside. Hydra only needs to think so. Her reason to leave the palace is pretty valid.”

 

“What if there are spies?”

 

Everyone turned to Gabe.

 

“Spies?” The king repeated.

 

“Yes, your majesty, everyone has some, right?”

 

“They’ll know she’s not inside,” Robbie said.

 

“Not if everyone sees the princess entering a carriage. Doesn’t mean it has to be her highness.”

 

“You want to send someone else in my place?” 

 

“She’d be protected, off course.”

 

“But you said so yourself, it would be too dangerous and you want to send a poor girl in my place?”

 

“It’s too dangerous for a princess, when they see she’s but a commoner, they’ll leave her alone.” Her father tried to sooth her.

 

“Like they left the people in the woods alone?” She snapped back.

 

“Daisy, she’ll be protected by an armed convoy.”

 

Daisy knew her father wouldn’t change his mind on this matter, so she didn’t continue the subject. Instead she left the room, they would always see her as a princess, not the warrior she knew she was. Robbie followed her out, his gloved hand clutching her leather-clad arm.

 

“I’ll be there, and I’ll protect her, Daisy.” 

 

She searched his eyes, a small part of her looking for the fire she saw earlier, but instead she only saw deep brown eyes filled with tenderness. She slipped out of his jacket and placed it in his hands. She left after brushing his arm with her hand.

 

“I know you will,” she whispered to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


	13. Chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter!! I'm sorry it took so long... I'm struggling with a writer's block and next week I'm starting with university, so there's been a lot lately. Next chapter will probably take some time too, I'm just preparing you guys... Thank you, though, for all the support, I really appreciate it and it urged me to write further :)

Robbie watched how the whole courtyard was filled with horses and carriages. They were preparing the convoy to Darkhold Castle. A part of Robbie was glad he wouldn’t have to return to that place. He liked it here. The other part of him was mad that he couldn’t keep his promise to Daisy, he wouldn’t be there to protect the “princess”. But he was the prince, they had said, and they couldn’t risk his life either. He tried though, telling Fitz he wasn’t sure if Hydra would buy the whole princess going to her husband’s castle by herself, but Fitz assured him that Hydra would take any opportunity to strike. Finally, the ‘fake’ princess descended the stairs to her carriage. The girl pulled the hood she was wearing down to hide her face better. In the meantime, Daisy was in their room, where it was safe. He watched the girl closely. Fitz had done a great job finding a maid who resembled the princess somewhat. She was approximately the same stature as Daisy and she too walked self assuredly. The maid entered the carriage and when inside, she pulled the curtains close. With a flick of a whip, the coachman spurred the horses on and the whole convoy left the courtyard. They were all on their way to fight. Some of them wouldn’t return. Robbie stopped himself before he got lost again in dark thoughts. He turned around and walked the steps to the palace, setting for his room. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. If Robbie knew Daisy, she was mad for sending away the maid. 

 

“Daisy?” He knocked again. Still no answer. 

 

“Come on,” he mumbled annoyed. He turned the knob, but the door wouldn’t budge. She had locked herself inside.

 

“Fine!” He shouted through the door and stomped away. 

 

He didn’t see Daisy for the rest of the day. She didn’t even come downstairs to eat lunch or dinner. He made his way over to their room again. He thumped harder onto the rough wood, but she still didn’t answer. 

 

“This is my room too you know,” He huffed irritated. He fumbled with the knob, but the door didn’t open. “If that’s how it is,” he muttered as he started banging into the door with his shoulder. He felt heat in his veins as he struck the door one last time with more force.

 

As he barged into the room, he saw Daisy standing on the balcony. He breathed out in relief and made his way to her.

 

“The convoy has left this morning. I know you didn’t agree but we had to.”

 

Daisy whirled startled around and stared at him with wide-open eyes. They were blue. They weren’t Daisy’s. Robbie strode over to the girl and she stepped back in fear.

 

“Who are you? What are you doing here? Where’s Daisy?”

 

“Her highness ordered for me to stay here. I don’t know where she is! She took a sword and left, ordered me to stay quiet or she would use the sword against me!” the maid whimpered. “I swear I don’t know, please don't hurt me!”

 

Robbie took a few steps back. “If you’re here, who left with the convoy?”

 

He swivelled around and ran as fast as he could to the stables. The groom, Daisy had called him Mack, was brushing a horse when he opened the stable door to his horse and jumped onto Lucy’s back.

 

“Shouldn’t I saddle her first, your highness?”

 

“No time,” He barked as he pushed his heels into Lucy’s flanks. “Tell the king the princess has left with the convoy.”

 

“I thought that was the plan?”

 

“Tell him, now!” He cried out as Lucy darted out of the stables. He knew Lucy was one of the fastest horses in all the kingdoms, but for once Robbie found that his horse wasn’t fast enough. The sound of her hooves hitting the ground resembled the loud thumping of his heart that grew louder until it was all he could hear. He urged Lucy to go faster, begging her to bring him to Daisy. He dreaded every moment he wasted while she was in danger.

 

“Stupid!” Robbie shouted. He had been stupid. He had been stupid to believe Daisy wouldn’t go with the convoy. After all, he would’ve done the same thing. He wouldn’t be able to risk a life in his place. Maybe once, but now all he could think about were big brown eyes who’d look disappointed at him if he would’ve risked someone else’s life. He hoped he would see those brown eyes again. 

 

The sun was setting and shone in Robbie’s eyes. He squinted at the horizon, pushing his heels in Lucy’s flanks. From far away shouts could be heard, accompanied by metal clashing and horses neighing. Robbie still didn’t see anything though, the sun was shining much too brightly in his eyes. He could see the sunlight reflecting on something shiny as the battle sounds grew louder. 

 

As soon as he reached the fighting, he unsheathed his sword and slashed into the first thugs that pounced on him. He made his way through the battle, checking every carriage he passed for Daisy. The convoy had been large, there were still many carriages in front of him, but as he passed each empty one, the pit in his stomach grew deeper. He jumped from his horse and faltered in his steps with the sheer force of it. He quickly regained footing though and blocked an incoming sword from an enemy. He turned, letting his opponent fall with the force he had put in his attack, and Robbie quickly cut his back. The thug fell into the mud and stayed still. Robbie continued pushing and fighting his way through the mass, helping fellow soldiers on the way. He finally arrived at a carriage he recognised as the one which Daisy had entered. He opened the doors, but he found it empty. A large puddle of blood lying on the wooden floor. He shook his head to clear his mind of all the worst-case-scenarios he had started fabricating. There was no body. She could handle herself. She had told him so. He believed her. He believed her. Like a mantra, Robbie kept repeating it in his head.

 

A searing pain in his right arm pulled him back into the fight. He spun around, blocking the next attack and kicked his assailant in the knee. He fell down into the mud and Robbie hit him in the head with the hilt of his sword. 

 

As Robbie’s eyes roved over the field, they landed on a man standing in the opening of a carriage. He dragged a metal chain behind him, and even from this far, Robbie could see the feral expression on the man’s face. Figuring someone would be in the carriage for the man to look so murderous, Robbie quickly stalked over to him. The man whipped the chain backwards and the metal heated, turning to orange hues. Before he could whip the chain back, Robbie gripped the chain, which inflamed. He stared at it for a beat, before pulling it out of the man’s hands. The man spun around, anger and madness etched on his face, while Robbie stepped closer to see who was in the carriage.

 

“Robbie?”

 

Her voice sounded tired, her face was bruised, but she was alive. Robbie let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“Daisy.” He could feel fire burning through him like gasoline. The distant hiss in the back of his mind grew louder.

 

“Go. I’ll handle this.”

 

Daisy stayed rooted to her spot, unable to tear her gaze away from him. Robbie closed his eyes to subdue the burning in the back of them.

 

“Go!” He growled, and she pushed the man to get out of the carriage.

 

“Who the hell are you?” The man said with a heavy accent.

 

“Funny. I was going to ask the same thing. Without the accent.” Robbie smiled tauntingly. The man snarled and launched himself onto him. Robbie held the chain tighter and readied himself for the incoming blow. 

 

\---

 

Robbie pushed the man away from the road everyone was fighting on and into the treeline. He could feel the fire licking his insides, waiting to burst out, but Robbie couldn’t risk the Zephyr soldiers seeing him. Couldn’t risk her seeing him. 

 

His opponent stumbled down, but quickly pushed himself off the ground again and fumbled with his left glove. Hidden beneath his sleeve was a small mechanism. The man pulled at something and from his sleeve a large flame appeared, smothering Robbie. His opponent smiled triumphantly, but his smile grew into fear when Robbie appeared untouched by the flames. He whipped the chain out, circling his opponent and holding him in place. He yanked hard and the man flew down onto the ground. Hard. 

 

While he was unconscious, Robbie pulled the man’s sleeve up to look at the mechanism he had seen earlier. It was a complex thing, wires disappearing in his arm. 

 

“Fitz would understand this much better.” He shook his head, huffing annoyedly. After binding his chain around the unconscious man, he trudged out of the forest towards the road again, dragging the limp body behind him.

 

He looked around and saw that their list had been successful. More and more Zephyr soldiers stood victorious in the middle of the battlefield, wearing blood and grime as a trophy. He automatically searched for a small brunette in the middle of it all. She held a Hydra thug captive with her foot on his chest and her sword at his neck. He made his way to her and scanned her for injuries. She seemed alright and he was so glad she was alive, he forgot the anger and worry he had felt when she wasn’t in her room. She turned her head to him, keeping the Hydra thug still firmly on the ground. She was pale and sweaty, a bruise blooming on her upper cheek, but she was ok, and Robbie couldn’t ask for more. 

 

“Who’s this?” He nodded to the man on the ground. 

 

“I thought we could keep one for information. He says he’s important.” She simply said.

 

Robbie looked down at the thug. His face was full of cuts and bruises, and with the way the man breathed, Robbie figured he had a few ribs broken. He felt pride surge in him at the thought that Daisy had done this. 

 

The man kept staring strangely at Daisy. Robbie didn’t like it, but if Daisy was right and he was important to Hydra, he may be useful. 

 

“And him?” Daisy nodded to the man behind Robbie.

 

“He shoots fire out of his hands.” He offered as a response. Daisy’s mouth fell open in a perfect ‘o’, her eyebrows shooting up. 

 

“Bind them both and put them in a carriage. Separate carriages. We’re taking them,” he commanded to a soldier who was close to him.

 

“Up,” Daisy growled as she pushed the thug’s chin upwards with the end of her sword. He raised his hands in surrender as he rose from the ground, but they were quickly pulled down behind him and bound together. They pushed him in one of the carriages and Daisy told four soldiers to guard him closely. Robbie let go of his chain, as soldiers rushed to the firebender, securing his hands and feet.

 

They both looked out on the battlefield, most of their soldiers were alive and relatively unscathed, some were getting wood to burn the bodies, others were assembling the bodies of their fellow soldiers. Many of the Hydra thugs were dead or had surrendered, the remaining part had fled into the canyons and forests. Hopefully some of the Zephyr soldiers who had followed them would return with more information of the whereabouts of the Hydra camps. They both moved to the hurt soldiers, offering them water and tending to their wounds. 

 

“We’ll rest for a moment, but we need to move before Hydra returns. At least, at the palace the hurt will get the proper tending.” Daisy said to Robbie, at which he agreed. 

 

“Are you okay?” Robbie turned to Daisy.

 

“Aren’t you mad?” She ignored his question.

 

“For what?”

 

“I didn’t listen.”

 

“Why would I be mad? You saved a girl’s life.”

 

She pressed her lips in a thin line, nodding absent-mindedly. 

 

“I was more angry at myself.” Daisy’s face snapped to his. “I should’ve been there.”

 

“You were when it counted.”

 

They stayed still for a few moments, relishing their victory. The ache in their muscles, the cuts and bruises on them a testimony of the fight they’d just been in. 

 

“And I am.” Daisy broke the silence between them. “Okay, I mean.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“It is.” She offered a smile, which he returned in a beat. 

 

“We won. This fight, at least.” She continued.

 

“How does it feel?” He chuckled.

 

“Great. We made a difference.” She beamed up at him, the short strands of her hair sticking to her forehead, blood smudged on her face, but her smile as radiant as ever. Something inside him swelled, like when he sees his brother praise a book he read, his smile as big as the one Daisy wore. Instead of pushing the feeling away, Robbie let it grow, engulfing his whole body until it felt warm, not like burning flames, but like a warm summer’s day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it?
> 
> If you want to scream at and/or with me, come visit [my Tumblr](https://modern-victoria.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Though it is a bit short... I'm stuck with a writer's block and too little time, so this will have to do for the moment. I am slowly moving towards a bigger plot point, so writing will start getting easier again :) Hope you enjoy it!

When the last batch of earth was shoveled onto the deceased, small prayers sent to the sky, and the injured were all huddled onto the carts and carriages, the group of Zephyr soldiers, led by the princess and the prince themselves, left the battlefield, back to the palace. On their way back, they were greeted by another convoy, led by the king on his mighty reddish mare.

 

Upon seeing Daisy, the tension in King Phillip’s face left and was replaced with soft wrinkles of age, the most outspoken around his eyes. Both Daisy and the king descended their horses at the same time. King Phillip opened his arms up and Daisy jumped into them.

 

“I’m so sorry, my flower,” he whispered against her hair.

 

She pulled away enough to look at him.

 

“Father, what are you sorry for? I was the one who went against your orders.” Daisy said incredulously.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe in you.”

 

Daisy smiled softly, “It’s okay.”

 

Robbie stepped behind Daisy. His footsteps quiet as to not disturb the father-daughter moment playing before him. He watched the moment carefully, studying their faces, their posture, all soft and peaceful. A distant memory of another soft face came to him, singing him a lullaby after he had had a nightmare. Those were dreams compared to what he had seen afterwards. If he strained his ears, he could hear his mother’s voice floating in the wind. He tugged at the hem of his sleeves, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

 

The king’s face turned to him, prompting Daisy to spin around completely.

 

“Thank you, Roberto, for saving my daughter.”

 

Daisy bit her lip, her eyes cast down. Before responding, Robbie’s eyes fixated on Daisy, then finally he pulled his eyes away and looked at the king.

 

“She didn’t need saving, your majesty. She even managed to capture a Hydra official.”

 

Daisy’s eyes snapped up, a glint of- something- in her eyes. Something kind, something caring, something full of love, but neither acknowledged it yet.

 

“Is this true?”

 

“Yes, father, he swears he’s very high up in Hydra.”

 

“They never let themselves get captured. How?”

 

“He called me Skye. Said he got a second chance to help her.”

 

“Skye?” Robbie repeated.

 

“I don’t know who she is, but he said he would help her- me.”

 

“Any help is good,” Daisy’s father stated.

 

“Robbie managed to render a very powerful person unconscious.”

 

Robbie tried not to think too much about how his preferred nickname rolled so easily of her tongue.

 

“Powerful? How?” King Phillip inquired.

 

“He could shoot fire from his hands, father. It was monstrous!” 

 

Dropping his head, Robbie felt something inside him breaking. It was monstrous indeed. What did he expect?

 

“Interesting.”

 

“He wasn’t really shooting fire from his hands,” Robbie spoke up, ignoring the gnawing feeling in his chest, “I managed to take a closer look after knocking him unconscious. It’s a very intricate machine that does it, actually. I thought Fitz could take a look at it?”

 

“Good idea! It sounds like a valuable asset to have if our engineer can make some sense of it.”

 

Robbie stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, pressing his lips together and wondering what the piercing feeling in his chest was. Part of him knew, but the other part feigned ignorance. Clearing his throat, the king demanded attention once more.

 

“Now, let’s quickly go back to the palace. This road unnerves me when it’s dark.”

 

They reached Zephyr village at sunrise. Daisy watched how shopkeepers opened their shop’s shutters with an amused smile, the smell of freshly baked breadrolls engulfed her nostrils and she was reminded of a long time ago, when she wandered these streets with a blonde-haired boy at her side. The memory didn’t fill her with grief anymore, she noticed, only a warm comfort. She glanced sideways and was greeted by Robbie’s eyes on her. As soon as he was caught, he averted his gaze, the tips of his ears turning red. Daisy’s smile grew wider at the sight, but she repressed it rapidly, feeling her own cheeks burning as well.

 

“A few more days and the ball will be at our doorstep,” she said to start a conversation.

 

“You sound strangely excited about it.”

 

“Is it wrong?”

 

“No- I didn’t- I only meant that you made it clear you weren’t a fan of this ball.”

 

“Things change….” Daisy trailed off. “It’s been a long time since I’ve attended one.”

 

Robbie hummed in agreement, looking up at the Palace’s gates.

 

“I never said I didn’t like it, I just wasn’t particularly fond of the priority it had,” Daisy chose her words carefully. Feeling as if the conversation would end, she added:

 

“I rather enjoy dancing. It’s not so different from swordfighting. Only the partner is more agreeable most of the time,” She joked, earning an amused huff from her husband.

 

“I think I have to disagree. Sometimes I prefer my opponent in a battle than my partner in a dance, though my opinion may be biased. I have danced with Lady Price after all.”

 

“Ah, yes, I’ve seen her dance. I get why you would think that way.”

 

He smiled warmly at her, as she snorted at his counter-joke. As rapid as fire spread, his face fell again. A monster, she had said, and the biting feeling in his chest emerged again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I hate to admit it, kudos and comments do help me write ;)


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm updating so slowly!! Thank you all for sticking with this story and me, thanks [@Whistlingwindtree](https://whistlingwindtree.tumblr.com/) for all your super nice comments <3 and thank you [@memorizingthedigitsofpi](http://memorizingthedigitsofpi.tumblr.com/) for the awesome art!!

“We tried, your majesty. He only wants to speak to her highness, the princess.” Captain Mace’s face was cast down in disappointment. 

 

“Are you telling me our only shot at getting him to talk is to send my daughter, the crown princess, in a room with a murderer?” The king inquired, not pleased with the news brought by his royal guard.

 

“Father, I told you before, he thinks I’m someone he used to know, someone he trusts.”

 

Her father clenched his jaw tightly and furrowed his brows. Daisy saw in his eyes the inner turmoil happening inside his brain, weighing the pros and cons of every choice that laid before him. It wasn’t like he had many.

 

“Fine. I trust you, flower, I trust you.” He repeated to assure himself. She could see he had difficulties with letting her go, but she had changed.

 

“I’ll be careful,” she looked behind her where Robbie stood stoically, “Robbie could come with me.”

 

He glanced up, clearly not expecting her proposal. The neutral expression on his face softened and made way for an unreadable one. Daisy tilted her head down, then she turned back to her father. The King’s eyes darted from the prince to the princess and back again, but in the end he nodded relentingly. 

 

As soon as her father agreed, Daisy whirled around towards the door. She passed by Robbie, brushing her fingers against his knuckles, exposed through holes in his leather gloves, to tell him to follow. He froze when a shiver passed through him, the hairs on his skin on end. He quickly recomposed himself, hoping no one had noticed the way he had reacted from a simple touch. In the back of his mind he heard someone laughing at him.

 

‘A single touch has you reacting like that?’ The taunting laugh continued, but it slowly turned into more of a hiss. ‘Get a hold of yourself!’

 

Robbie snapped back to his surroundings, the voice gone like it wasn’t even there to begin with. He turned towards Daisy, who was waiting patiently at the door, her eyes, sparkling with curiosity, glued on him. He took a deep breath, bowed one last time to the King and disappeared through the door.

 

He knew they were headed to the dungeons, but Robbie had no idea where they were. Daisy, on the other hand, knew exactly where she was going. Although Captain Mace had accompanied them to show them the way, he too trailed behind the princess. They went through small hallways, passed different courtyards, until they arrived at a large wooden door, guarded by a dozen guards, all stony faced.

 

“Are those two really that dangerous?” Robbie asked, upon seeing the heavily armoured men.

 

“We don’t know if someone would want to break them out,” Captain Mace answered.

 

Robbie had no idea where they were, after winding their way into this labyrinth of a palace, he had completely lost orientation. But after looking around, he noticed there weren’t any windows in this room and he had definitely felt the drop of temperature. This chamber had to be located in the center of the palace, meaning this was probably the only way in, hence the guards.

 

“And they aren’t the only ones captive in there,” Mace added, without explanation. He walked to the door, the other guards recognising him immediately and letting him through. Two of them pulled at a wheel, lifting two beams blocking the wooden door. When the beams were up, Mace pushed the doors open with both hands.

 

“Welcome to the vaults, your highnesses,” he said as he entered the dark hallway, dimly lit by flickering torches hung on the walls. The smell of moisture and mold flooded the chamber they were in. Robbie and Daisy’s heads turned on instinct to each other. Daisy shrugged. Robbie answered with a quirk of the lips. Together they followed Captain Mace into the dungeons.

 

\---

 

“Skye,” the man said breathlessly, “You came.”

 

Robbie inched closer to Daisy’s back, through his jacket and her dress, she could feel the heat radiate from his body, contrasting with the cold and dampness from the dungeons. Goosebumps appeared on her skin, but the low light made it near impossible to see.

 

“You said you’d help me,” she started. “So help me.”

 

“I’ll help you,” the man confirmed, his gaze going from Mace to Robbie then back to her, “only you.”

 

“I’m afraid we can’t do that,” Captain Mace said angrily.

 

“Then I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

 

“Maybe not in a gentle way. There are other ways.” Robbie snarled from behind Daisy, his breath tickling her neck.

 

“You can try. You won’t get anything out of me.”

 

Daisy stepped closer to the bars. The man’s eyes followed her, his face softening at the movement. She turned her head to Mace and Robbie.

 

“I can talk to him alone. I’m safe. He can’t do anything to me.”

 

The two men looked at each other and Robbie nodded slowly. Daisy walked over to Mace, reassuring him that everything would be fine and as soon as she would have information, she’d return upstairs. Robbie took advantage of the moment to prowl closer to the cell, like a cat inching closer to a mouse.

 

“If you hurt her,” he whispered, “I will bring all hell loose on you. I swear, I will hurt you so badly, you’d wish death would whisk you away.”

 

The man only smiled in response. Daisy walked back over to the cell, ignorant of the threat Robbie had just made. Robbie took one last look at the captive and then disappeared behind a corner with Captain Mace. When the footsteps were too far to hear, Daisy spoke up.

 

“What is your name?” 

 

“Ward. Grant Ward.”

 

“Well, Grant Ward, what can you tell us about Hydra?”

 

“How have you been, Skye?” He ignored her question completely. 

 

“That wasn’t an answer.”

 

Ward crept closer to the bars. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“You said you could help.” She remained rooted to her spot. Frozen in fear or stoic despite it, she couldn’t tell.

 

“I can.” He stood still, his face showing countless emotions of which she could place none.

 

“What can you tell me about Hydra?”

 

“We were going to elope together, you remember? Garrett didn’t approve and then you left.”

 

“Garrett,” Daisy would never forget that name. “Where is he?”

 

“He’s in our camp. He’s not well, his leg’s infecting again.”

 

“He’s hurt?”

 

“Same old wound.”

 

“Where is your camp?” 

 

“Next to Lake Maveth, off course. The entrance is hidden inside a cave, but it is marked with three stones pushed into the ground before you enter.”

 

“Thank you.” Daisy nodded sternly, her lips in a thin line. Something about this man unnerved her. She turned to walk away, leaving him behind her, when he spoke up.

 

“Skye.” It came out as a plea, and Daisy couldn’t help but turn around.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

 

Though the light was low, Daisy saw something flicker in his eyes akin to sadness, but not quite. There was also something malicious in him, like he had gone mad.

 

“What happened?” She heard herself ask before realising she had started another conversation.

 

“You died. Because of me.” He casted his eyes down. “Garrett couldn’t have me unfocused.”

 

“He killed her?”

 

He nodded, like a child would do on the verge of tears. She felt strange, watching him. She had seen him a day ago killing everyone on his path, but now she was staring at a pathetic shell of a man. He was deranged, Daisy could tell that much. All of a sudden, a need to leave this place overcame her, like if she stayed too long down here with him, she too would go mad. She turned around without saying a word and left Ward screaming a dead girl’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!


	16. Chapter fifteen

“What did he say, your highness?” Captain Mace asked when she appeared from the dungeons.

 

“Their camp is near Lake Maveth, like we previously thought. The entrance is hidden in a cave, which is marked by three stones. Garrett, their leader is there. He’s hurt,” Daisy said as she passed by them. She needed to tell her father and Fitz immediately, before Hydra would desert their camp. Mace and Robbie understood, and started walking next to her. 

 

“Anything else?” Mace inquired. Daisy shook her head.

 

“Only that he’s deranged.” 

 

“Did he hurt you?” Robbie asked worriedly.

 

Daisy shook her head again. They walked quickly, but in silence to Fitz’s tower, where the Military chamber was located.

 

“Do you mind fetching my father, Captain?”

 

“Not at all, your highness!” He dashed away, the metal of his boots clanking on the stone floor with every step.

 

They stopped in front of the door leading to the military room. Daisy raised her hand to knock, but Robbie spoke up.

 

“Who’s Garrett?”

 

She let her hand drop by her side and turned to him. She studied his face silently, from the stubble on his chin to the freckles dotting his cheeks. Robbie was taken aback by their sudden closeness and the caring expression she wore on her face. She tilted her head down and he could see the muscle in her jaw clenching. When her eyes locked with his again, he didn’t see flames like last time, but a ferocious hurricane.

 

“He’s someone I’ll kill.” She lifted her chin, daring him to contradict her, but the surprise on her face, made his next words worth it.

 

“And I don’t doubt you will.”

 

He knocked brusquely on the door, before entering the room. Daisy and Robbie’s eyebrows shot up as they came upon Fitz’s disheveled state. His hair was sticking in all directions and his shirt was pulled out of his trousers. His face would have been comical, if Robbie and Daisy weren’t stunned by the person behind him. Sitting on a wooden table, patting her equally disheveled hair down, was Jemma. They all remained quiet as none knew what to say, but it was Daisy who started laughing first. Robbie stared confused at his wife, while Jemma and Fitz remained mortified. When she finally calmed down, Daisy congratulated them with a big smile.

 

“Good for you! I’m glad you found each other!”

 

“I would tidy up a bit, since Captain Mace and the king will be coming shortly,” Robbie offered, smiling at the joy on Daisy’s face.

 

Jemma let out a breath and chuckled, clutching Fitz’s hand in hers. 

 

“T-Thank you, your highnesses.” he stuttered, still shaken from the awkward situation, but a glance at Jemma, who was beaming beside him, put him at ease. They quickly made themselves presentable, and not a moment too soon, because Duke Eli, Captain Mace and the King entered the room. 

 

“Captain Mace has informed us of what you found out,” the King said to his daughter, “Good job.” He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek in an affectionate manner.

 

“We should attack as soon as we can,” Daisy proposed. 

 

“They won’t have the time to desert their camp,” Robbie supported her proposal.

 

“But your majesty, your army is still recovering from the last attack. It has only been two days.” Eli circled the King.

 

Daisy frowned. “You could send your men. Isn’t that why we had this agreement in the first place?” 

 

Eli snapped his face to hers, his nostrils flared and a feral grin formed on his face.

 

“Off course,” he showed his teeth, “I’ll send word immediately.”

 

King Phillip nodded as thanks, upon which the Duke bowed before disappearing through the door.

 

“Fitz, you’ll review the battle strategy with Duke Eli and his men,” the King ordered, before he too left the room, followed by Captain Mace.

 

Daisy spinned around, facing Robbie with a big smile.

 

“We have them. We’re going to get them!”

 

“And it’s all thanks to you,” Robbie added without a second thought.

 

Daisy’s brows rose up, her eyes gleaming. 

 

“You think so?”

 

“You were the one who managed to capture a Hydra officer.”

 

“What if it’s a trap?” she asked while drawing her lower lip between her teeth, her brows now scrunched together.

 

“What if it’s not? We’ll have to take our chances.”

 

“Will you join them?” She looked up at him. “When your uncle’s army raids the Hydra camp?”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t think they’ll let us get in danger once again, even if we were successful last time.”

 

Daisy gave a half-smile.

 

“You want to spar with me then?”

 

Robbie’s eyebrows shot up at the unexpected question.

 

“Aren’t you scared I’ll beat you again?”

 

“That was beginner’s luck.”

 

Robbie huffed in disbelief, chuckling slightly at her. 

 

“Yeah, beginner’s luck.”

 

He nodded, flourishing his hands towards the door. “Shall we?”

 

Together they strolled through the corridors of the castle, on their way to the training court. They talked about their childhood, favourite colours and other trivial stuff. Daisy felt a lightness surround them, annulling the gravity pulling her down, enabling her heart to pick up its broken pieces and piecing them back together. Robbie talked about Gabe and his love for books. While he did, Daisy noted his face looking younger, a tiny smile on his face that reached his eyes.

 

They stopped at their chamber first. Robbie waited outside while Daisy changed into her training clothing. When they arrived at the training yard, they stumbled upon Bobbi sparring with Hunter. He was clearly favouring his uninjured leg and it was obvious Bobbi was holding out on him. Still, Hunter wore a mischievous grin akin to the days before the Hydra attack. Robbie and Daisy descended the stairs and watched Bobbi and Hunter from the sidelines. Upon noticing their presence, Bobbi bowed to them, while Hunter saluted them with two fingers. Robbie was still taken aback by the familiarity Daisy had with some of her subjects, but that was what made her all the more interesting, pulling him in. 

 

“Your highnesses, shall we clear the arena for you?” Bobbi asked, while knocking Hunter’s sword with hers. 

 

“Oh no, take your time, we’ll watch until you’re finished.”

 

“We’re finished,” Hunter panted, “I really need to lie down.” He trudged towards the sidelines, letting his sword fall in the sand and he soon followed by dropping to his knees, his hands on his thighs. “I am officially done for today.”

 

“I guess we’re done then,” Bobbi smiled fondly at Hunter. 

 

Daisy took a sword from the stand, but was stopped by a leather-clad hand on her lower arm. She looked up to see Robbie’s face close to hers, his freckles daring her to touch them. She didn’t. Robbie shook his head, upon which Daisy raised an eyebrow. Robbie walked over to a another sword stand, which held real battle blades, unlike the ones she used for training.

 

“It should be here somewhere,” he mumbled. 

 

Hunter and Bobbi watched him in curiosity. Daisy stood still, her hand still on the hilt of one of the training swords.

 

robbie ‘s eyes roved across the sword stand, until they fell on a bundle of fabric. He lifted a corner of the fabric, making sure his back was towards Daisy. When he was sure this was the object he was looking for, he folded the fabric again and walked towards Daisy. Her hand dropped from the sword. Robbie handed her the bundle of fabric, which was lighter than expected. She opened the bundle, revealing a shiny blade. The hilt was adorned with silver threads spiralling around it, the blade itself had intricate vine designs carved into it. Daisy recognised the few flowers as daisies. 

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

“I asked your father’s permission first, he wasn’t too keen, but your mother changed his mind soon enough. She’s a force to be reckoned with. Must run in the family.”

 

“It’s for me?”

 

“Well, yes, I thought that was obvious.”

 

“It’s so light?” She weighed the blade with her hands.

 

“She seems delicate, but she’s strong and sharp. Made of Adamantium.”

 

“Adamantium? But that’s one of the most hardest metals to come by!” Daisy exclaimed.

 

“I hadn’t given you a wedding gift yet.”

 

“I don’t have anything for you.”

 

“I have everything I need.”

 

Robbie held Daisy’s gaze for what felt like a lifetime. Their reverie was soon broken though, by a cough followed by a grunt. They both turned towards the sound, only to be looking at Hunter clutching his side and Bobbi staring angrily at him. Hunter ignored Bobbi’s glares and, rubbing his side, proposed that Daisy’d try her new blade. Daisy bobbed her head excitedly up and down and pulled Robbie into the arena. Robbie unsheathed his blade and took a fighting stance. Daisy, after admiring her new sword and testing it in her hand, placed her feet in the right position, just like Bobbi taught her two years ago, and waited for Robbie to attack. They trained the whole afternoon until they were called to dinner, both feeling elated at the prospect of things getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know that in medieval times kissing someone who wasn't your wife/husband was not done, but it's fantasy, so I hope you guys don't mind... 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!


	17. Chapter sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT IS TAKING SO MUCH TIME!!!! Here another chapter, though short, before aos comes back!! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE SEASON PREMIERE!!!
> 
> Thank you to @Whistlingwindtree for being like the most sweetest person in the world!!

Robbie’s uncle had deployed his army early in the morning. He had trained with them and knew they could take Hydra on, they were ruthless. Just like him. Robbie looked over the backrest of the sofa he was lying on. Daisy was still sleeping soundly, the morning breeze passing through the curtains brushing her face, making her nose scrunch up adorably. Not a word Robbie thought he’d ever use. But it suited her now. 

 

He laid back down, groaning when the back of his head hit the armrest too hard. 

 

“You know, I don’t mind if you sleep in the bed,” Daisy mumbled sleepily, “There’s enough room.”

 

“It is my bed too.” He added, jokingly, rubbing the back of his head.

 

She hummed in agreement. “That too.”

 

Robbie rose back up, cracking his neck that had become stiff as a result of sleeping on the sofa. He placed his bare feet on the ground and stretched. 

 

Daisy watched him through sleepy eyes and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

 

“You can come.”

 

Robbie’s head turned at her voice. She smiled groggily as she nestled further into her pillows. He walked over to her, shivering as he passed through the breeze coming from her open window. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Daisy tried to grab his sleeve, but she was too far away. He chuckled slightly and shuffled closer to the middle of the bed. There he lied down next to her, his body on the sheets. Daisy’s fingers grasped his sleeve limply and she closed her eyes again. 

 

“It’s early still,” she whispered, her voice raspy, “Sleep.”

 

Robbie closed his eyes and fell asleep, lulled by her calm breathing and the warmth of her fingers through his shirt. 

 

Daisy was the first to hear the knocking on their door, waking her up. Robbie was still lying on his back, but she was on her side, facing Robbie, and had her hand on his arm. Nothing scandalous, she reminded herself, as she felt herself become redder.

 

She dragged herself over to the door, but not before taking her dressing gown and covering herself up. She opened it carefully, peering her head through the door.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Daisy?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Jemma stepped closer to the door, behind her stood Bobbi. 

 

“Can we come in?”

 

Daisy groggily nodded, stepping away from the door as Jemma pushed it open. Both women walked inside, taken aback by the sight of Roberto Reyes sleeping soundly in Daisy’s bed. Bobbi smiled smugly, while Jemma’s face turned red. 

 

“Good night sleep, your highness?” Bobbi asked. Daisy turned her head to Robbie, then whipped it back to her two friends. 

 

“Nothing happened.”

 

“It’s not our business,” Jemma said, turning to Bobbi with a stern look on her face.

 

“Is there a reason you came here?” Daisy changed the subject.

 

“There’s word from Duke Eli’s soldiers.” 

 

Daisy’s fatigue disappeared as soon as Bobbi said it. 

 

“I’ll be out shortly.” She said, escorting the two women back out her door so she could change in something more presentable. Suited in her training gear, she walked over to Robbie and gently shook him at the shoulders.

 

“Robbie?” 

 

He moved slightly, humming tiredly.

 

“Wake up.”

 

Slowly his eyes opened and at the sight of her, a smile spread on his face. 

 

“There’s word from Eli.”

 

He jolted upwards, completely awake. They both bolted out their chamber, following Bobbi and Jemma that led them to the grand hall. Arrived there, Duke Eli and King Phillip were conversing. Upon seeing the prince and princess, the King’s face turned sad.

 

“They were gone, Daisy.”

 

Daisy shook her head in disbelief. “Did Ward lie?”

 

“There were remnants of a Hydra camp, but it was deserted.” Eli explained.

 

“We’ll get them, Daisy.” Robbie came up behind her, touching her shoulders gently. 

 

“I’ve sent scouts to hunt them down. Roberto’s right,” her father said, “we’ll get them.”

 

Daisy spent the whole afternoon hacking into a straw dummy with her new sword, while Robbie spent some time with his brother in the library. Both angry and sad at the same time. They should have gotten them. It wasn’t right. Daisy kept slashing through the yute that covered the dummy. Not caring how her arms ached. Relishing in the feeling of her hands burning, callus forming on her palms.

 

“Your highness?” 

 

She spinned around, her sword stretched out in front of her. She dropped it when she saw Tripp on the balcony.

 

“Your mother, the Queen, asked me to notify you that guests are starting to arrive for the ball.”

 

“Ball?” she asked.

 

“The royal ball, thrown in the prince’s and your honour.”

 

“Right.” 

 

Daisy placed her sword on the sword stand, then wiped her sweaty palms on the hem of her blouse.

 

“I’m sorry it didn’t go as you had hoped,” Tripp said.

 

Smiling sadly, she said: “I’m used to it.”

 

Robbie tried to listen to what Gabe said to him about the ancient Norse gods, he really tried, but his mind kept wandering back to Daisy’s face this morning. The hope that had gathered in her eyes, had disappeared so swiftly after being told one sentence. He wanted to burn everyone who had been a part of it.

 

“Gabe,” he interrupted his brother. Gabe looked up from his book. “I’m sorry, but I need to take care of something.”

 

“It’s alright,” Gabe smiled understandingly. He had heard the bad news. He knew what it meant for the princess and he saw what she meant to his brother. He understood. 

 

“You’re the best, brother.”

 

“I know.”

 

As Robbie left the library, Gabe called out to him.

 

“Don’t forget the ball’s this evening!”

 

The ball. Thrown in his honour and Daisy’s. They knew it was the right move. Show no fear. Still, he thought it was grim, to have a ball while people were laying down their lives for them. He strode to the middle of the castle, strictly remembering the turns Mace had taken the time before. When he arrived at the heavy wooden door, the guards let him pass. Maybe because they remembered him from when he came with the Captain, maybe because they were terrified of the expression on his face. Every step he took that brought him closer to his cell, his veins boiled hotter and hotter. Flames licking at the back of his mind.

 

Ward looked up, the smug smile he wore quickly disappeared upon seeing Robbie. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“You lied,” Robbie snarled through gritted teeth.

 

“I have never said anything else than the truth.” He shot back, slowly standing up. 

 

“They were gone.”

 

“How could I have known this? I was here.” Ward said, not backing down. He took a few steps closer to the bars.

 

“You’re a murderer.”

 

“That’s a bit hypocritical, isn’t it?” He sneered through the bars.

 

“I only kill the ones who deserve it.”

 

“Everyone deserves it.”

 

“No, not everyone.”

 

His mind conjured the image of a princess, daisies braided in her hair and a shining blade gripped tightly in her hands. The all he saw was red. Red and his face reflected in Ward’s terrified eyes. Robbie grasped the lapels of Ward’s shirt through the bars, yanking it hard, so Ward’s face hit the metal. A loud crack echoed in the damp dungeons. Blood trickled down his nose.

 

“Son of a-”

 

But Robbie walked away again before hearing Ward’s response. He would kill him. The voice at the back of his mind assured him of that. Just not today. As he walked up the stairs, his veins cooled off. He left the vaults as if nothing had happened, no trace of the raging fire Robbie harboured inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Leave a kudos or a comment? It's always very much appreciated!! <3


	18. Chapter seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead AKA exams!! I'm so sorry for the long wait (see it like some kind of midseason hiatus ;) ) but I'm back now, and will be trying to update again on a regular schedule. 
> 
> I changed the ratings after @ao3commentoftheday's very informative posts about tagging and archive warnings. I changed it to mature due to the violence scenes I write. Just to be sure. Though there won't be any explicit sexual scenes (I can't write them).
> 
> A big thank you to @whistlingwindtree for supporting me and being an awesome human being :)
> 
> Also thank you to @mouth-of-god-fist-of-bone for the spotify playlist 'medieval music' by Derek Fiechter. It got me back into the mood for writing this story.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading and commenting on this story while I was away, it made me not want to quit this story!!

Daisy sat fidgeting before her old vanity table, her new chamber occupied by Robbie, making Jemma sigh exasperated behind her. Looking apologetic through the mirror at her friend, who was trying to pin her hair down in an updo and her short hair making it definitely more difficult, she placed her hands on her knees. 

 

“Longer hair would have been easier,” Jemma mumbled, but smiled kindly at her friend. “But it suits you.”

 

“I know you’ll make me look as beautiful as I can.”

 

“Nonsense, Daisy, you don’t need me to do that. I’m sure Robbie agrees that even in your dirty training clothes you look as regal as ever.”

 

“Why bring Robbie in this conversation?” Daisy felt her cheeks flush at the thought of him.

 

“Well, I’m not blind.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“I see the way you look at him.” Jemma pinned a lock of hair down, then added, “I see the way he looks at you.”

 

“We’re friends.”

 

“You’re married.”

 

“Not by choice!” Daisy defended herself, while her whole face heated up. 

 

“Oh, and it’s so bad?” Jemma stopped pinning her hair down to put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well, no.” Daisy answered quietly. She tilted her face down, suddenly feeling terrified of the feelings she harboured inside. Jemma, quickly understanding her sudden change of mood, moved to Daisy’s side. Crouching down next to her chair, she placed a hand on top of Daisy’s.

 

“Your love is not cursed.”

 

Daisy looked at Jemma’s hand resting on top of hers, then tilted her face upwards. Looking at Jemma through hazy eyes, she smiled sadly. She always knew what to say.

 

“I’m afraid, Jemma.” 

 

“I know. It is scary.”

 

Daisy’s cheeks turned wet from a few tears that had escaped.

 

“But it is also wonderful,” Jemma said softly, wiping her friend’s tears away with her thumb. Daisy slid her arms around Jemma and hugged her fiercely.

 

“Ouch,” Jemma croaked in her neck, “remember, you’ve been training. Hold back your strength a bit, would you?”

 

Daisy laughed, but apologised, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. Jemma rose back up from the ground, continuing her work on Daisy’s hair. She smiled brightly through the mirror.

 

“Don’t ever apologize for your strength.”

 

“Thank you, Jemma.”

 

“You’re welcome, Daisy.”

 

After finally securing every strand of Daisy’s hair with a pin, Jemma was done. Both girls admired her work in the mirror. Daisy lightly touched the nape of her neck, some strands of baby hairs tickling her fingers. 

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve worn it all up.” She said, fully expecting no response. They both knew what Daisy meant.

 

“Now, the Queen had a dress made especially for you. I think you’ll like it.” Jemma gushed, and from the wooden wardrobe she uncovered a beautiful baby blue dress, ornate with intricate lacing. Daisy gasped as she marveled at the sight. 

 

“Come on, put it on!” Jemma said as the first trumpets resounded from outside, signaling the arrival of the first guests. 

 

“How are they here, already? The ball doesn’t start until later!” Daisy wondered out loud.

 

“There are families that have journeyed a long time to come here. They are staying a few days longer as guests.”

 

“First time I hear of it.” She said, peering outside at the multitude of colourful and glittering carriages. Then she swiveled around, feeling giddy for the first time in forever to try on her dress. At the back of her mind there was still a little voice that reminded her, that all was not well, Garrett and his men were still out there, but she decided that for one night she deserved a break. 

 

With the help of Jemma, she was in her dress in a matter of seconds. She stroke the soft material with her fingers, admiring how the fabric flowed through her mirror, completely oblivious to the knock at her door. 

 

“Flower?” Daisy spun around at the voice of her mother behind her. Melinda looked like the Queen she was, a navy blue dress outlined her slender silhouette, little crystals sewn throughout the fabric, flecked like delicate constellations. She stood tall, something clutched in her hands.

 

“Mother,” Daisy grinned, “Thank you for the dress!”

 

“I knew you’d like it.” she smiled back. Something tugged at Daisy’s heart, a memory of simpler times, mingled with warm sunny days and laughter in meadows. Her mother and father looking younger, yet sporting wrinkles, but a different, softer kind. Mack’s words rang through her head. There had never been peace. She had been spared of all the malevolence of the world by her parents.

 

“It’s more me than any other dress I’ve ever worn”, she said as she threaded her fingers through the lace of her bodice. 

 

“Not yet.”

 

Daisy looked up at her mother, brows knitted together in confusion, then her eyes dropped to what was in the Queen’s hands.

 

“Your father and I wanted to have you this.” Melinda said, taking a few steps to her daughter and offering it to her. Daisy took the box in her hands and tentatively traced the wooden scenes carved on top of it with the pads of her fingers. Reaching the lock, she opened it slowly to reveal two long silver bracelets, resembling the armguards Bobbi typically wore.

 

“Fitz helped make them. He’s a wonder, that boy,” the Queen turned, directing the last part at Jemma, who casted her face down, hiding the fact that she was blushing furiously.

 

“We’re sorry that it took such a long time to understand that though you’re a princess, you’re a warrior first and foremost.” reaching over to her daughter’s face, she brushed her palm over Daisy’s cheek. “We were fools to expect anything else. You are my daughter after all,” she echoed. Daisy eyes widened at the silent admission.

 

“You?” she wondered out loud.

 

“How else do you think your father ended up in love with me?” 

 

Daisy threw her arms around her mother, forgetting for that moment that she was still the Queen, and hugged her fiercely, reveling in the warmth that her mother brought. Pulling away, Melinda soothed the wrinkles out of her dress, chastising Daisy, though her tone was soft and loving.

 

“Now put these on and go downstairs. The guests are waiting!”

 

\---

 

As he walked down the stairs leading to the ballroom, thousands guests travelling miles to congratulate Daisy and him, his gaze landed on the staircase opposite him, more specifically, on the person descending it. 

 

The hem of her blue dress flowed over the marble steps, her fingers, delicate yet rough from handling a sword, clutched the fabric, lifting it slightly up so she wouldn’t tumble down the stairs, but it was her face that caught Robbie’s attention each time. He followed her neck and jawline, now uncovered by her pinned-up hair, to her almond shaped eyes, smiling as they both reached down the first staircase and she noticed him. They both turned to the last staircase that would lead them to the ballroom floor. 

 

He offered her his arm, and she slid hers around his, laying her hand on his forearm. He eyed the silver bracelets curiously. She spotted his gaze and said, “A present from my parents, they match my sword, don’t you think?”

 

He nodded, his eyes lingering on her face, her eyes glinting with delight. Together they reached the ballroom floor, where every guest took a few steps backwards to make room for the royal couple, silence befalling the room. A few maidens blushed as they walked past them. Roberto Reyes had been a mystery, almost no one could put a face to the name of the Earl of Darkhold before. Now he was walking a few feet from them. He was handsome, but no one could deny that the true wonder of this evening was Princess Daisy. Last time anyone had seen her, a few years ago, she was carefree, her long hair tumbling down in waves past her shoulders, pretty, but not as beautiful as now. She held herself straight, chin up, her toned arms could be seen through the fine lace on her sleeves, the kindness in her eyes gone. Instead, there was something else, something much more precious, much more softer, though nobody could name it.

 

“Princess Daisy and Prince Roberto of Zephyr!” An announcer exclaimed, futile, because though no one had an idea of how they would look, they knew the moment they descended the stairs that they were them. Their names and the stories linked to them fit them perfectly.

 

“Please,” Daisy began, her voice loud and unwavering, “continue!”

 

The music picked up again, a harmony of harps, violins and other instruments inviting everyone to dance. Daisy looked around, admiring the smiles everyone wore. At the back of the room, she noticed Jemma, wearing a pretty pink gown, twirling around with Fitz, who looked dashing too. 

 

A hand was offered to her, freckled and rough. She didn’t recognise it, though it belonged to someone who’s face she’d recognise everywhere. Curious, how one can spend so much time with someone else, without ever noticing their hands, although in her defense, he was rather fond of his leather gloves.

 

Gently, Daisy took his hands, her whole body buzzing with sparks. Every fiber in her igniting at the skin-to-skin contact. She snapped her eyes to his, wondering if he experienced this sensory overload too. He was still staring at their adjoined hands. 

 

“Shall we?” 

 

He led them to the dancefloor, their hands still clasped together. He stood there shyly, suddenly unsure of what to do. She brought their hands up to the side, placing her other hand on his shoulder. At her reassuring smile, he slid his hand around her waist. Daisy inhaled sharply at the feel of the warm pressure on her back. 

 

The sounds around them disappeared, the anger inside Daisy subsided, and the voice at the back of Robbie’s mind finally shut up. Only the music floated to their ears, leading them in their dance, and the warmth of where their hands touched each other made them melt. Daisy walls melted like fire to ice. Robbie’s walls crumbled down like an earthquake. Both of them, in this moment, were at their purest and rawest, swirling across the ballroom floor.

 

The song ended, and so did their dance. Daisy pulled away from him in one quick motion. With flushed cheeks, she thanked him for the dance and then disappeared in the crowd, leaving a bewildered Robbie behind her. 

 

Robbie stood frozen, though every cell felt like it was on fire. He flexed his hand, as if her hand had left an impression there, while he stared at her as she disappeared between the laughing and dancing guests. Finally, he got back to his senses, feeling every gaze upon him as he looked lost in the middle of the dance floor. He swiftly entered the mass of people, setting on finding his brother. 

 

Passing by a large window overlooking the sea, now a dark abyss by cause of the night, only a few light spots reflecting the full moon, he stopped to stare at it. 

 

_ His body hit the ground. He heard his ribs crack on impact with the hard soil. His breath becoming more shallow and difficult. The only thoughts running through his head were of his brother, lying mere feet from him. He tried, tried to stand up, walk over to him and help. He couldn’t. The darkness seduced him and he felt himself caving in.  _

 

He turned to look at the crowd. Laughter. Clinking of glasses. Heels hitting the marble floor. All those sounds reverberated through his skull. All of a sudden painful. He turned back to the window, trying to drown out the sounds with his own memories.

 

_ A voice. Sweet, melodic, but poisonous. Wake up. Wake up! He clawed at the darkness swarming his vision, but it was futile. He slipped into the abyss, his last thought how he failed Gabe. _

 

Robbie could feel himself becoming restless. He did not know why the voice inside was hissing, trashing against the restraints Robbie had put him in so he’d stay at the back of his mind. From the corner of his eye, he saw all the bright colours of all the gowns and suits, blinding him with the vibrancy. He needed to get away.

 

Pushing past everyone, Robbie strode away from the ballroom, desperate to find a spot where he could calm down. He couldn’t lose control. Not here. Not now.

 

As he trashed through the doors, he found himself in a dimly-lit hallway. The flickering torches casted shadows on the walls, dancing with the muted music. He brought his hands to his face and took a deep breath. 

 

He heard the door behind him open, the orchestra’s melody floating freely to him.

 

“Robbie?”

 

She sounded caring. Sometimes he forgot what he was when she said his name. Sometimes he actually believed he was Robbie, just like she thought. Better she not know the truth. 

 

“Yeah?” He turned around and there she was. The shadows dancing around her, like she was some kind of ethereal being and they were worshipping her. Lucky them. He was not worthy to worship her.

 

“Are you okay?” She stepped closer.

 

“Just tired.”

 

“I don’t think they need us anymore. Do you want to go to our room?”

 

He knew it wasn’t an invitation. He kept telling himself that. She was too good. He had seen it. But in that moment, he couldn’t be alone. It wasn’t love. It was a desperate need that had risen from years of loneliness. He nodded.

 

“Come.” She took his hand and led him through her palace. After a few turns and spiral staircases he recognised the hallway their room was in. The door was right behind the corner. He felt himself walk faster, desperate to reach the familiar surroundings of their chamber. The one that smelt like lavender and vanilla. The one that smelt like her, though he’d never say it out loud. It would calm him down. But the more steps he took, the more his nerves were igniting, his muscles clenching and the voice in his head raging.

 

_ Do you want to avenge your brother? _

 

He rounded the corner first. Bells started ringing throughout the castle. An excruciating pain screamed from his gut as he stared into cold blue eyes, belonging to a burnt and blistered face. His hands flew to his stomach, where they came into contact with a warm and sticky fluid. He was bleeding. His vision swam, his body going cold.  


 

_ Do you want to avenge your death? _

 

He dropped to his knees, as he heard Daisy cry his name. It faded as he slipped into darkness. Darkness. There it was again. 

 

_ Yes. More than anything, yes. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, leave a kudos or comment what you liked? It's always greatly appreciated!!  
> Also, if there are any grammatical errors, feel free to correct me. I'm working without a beta, and am not a native English speaker. Just do it respectfully, please. I'm a very soft and emotional human being ;)


	19. Chapter eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the ratings and added some tags, but I just want to emphasize that this chapter contains pretty graphic depictions of violence and blood, and also some very subtle mentions of rape, but there's no sexual content. If you read it, but find that I haven't warned you enough, feel free to contact me and tell me to up the ratings more, change the tags etc.

The bells. 

 

Daisy looked over her shoulder at the sound of the first bell ringing. Last time she had heard them, she was standing in the middle of a town square, surrounded by vile men. She straightened her gaze again when she heard the unmistakable sound that still haunted her dreams, followed by a quiet gasp.

 

“Robbie!” she cried out as she rushed to his side. He was too heavy for her to hold him completely up, but at least she was able to help him not hit his head on the solid stone floor. Her hands flew immediately to his abdomen, pushing his own bloodsoaked hands aside to put pressure on the wound.

 

“How many of your dogs need to die, Princess?”

 

She looked up at the burnt face, the skin still red and raw, not having been able to heal properly in the dirty and dusty camps he had hidden himself for years. He stepped closer, tilting his head to the side, sizing her up. Assessing the danger she presented. For him, she was a prey. For him, she was no danger.

 

Robbie laid still, his eyes open and void, his hands limp on the stone slabs.

 

“No!” Tears welled up in her eyes. Stupid, stupid Daisy! She had cared for him. Maybe it was even love, but it was too late now to know for sure. He was dead.

 

She scrambled away from Garrett, adrenaline kicking in, and her mind desperate to find a way out. Rising up, she scanned her surroundings, but there was nothing. Robbie didn’t even have his sword on him. 

 

Robbie. 

 

She hesitated, her gaze darting over to where he was lying on the floor. Crimson blood seeped through the cracks of the stone slabs, slowly flowing at her feet, she could feel it’s heat as it dampened in the cold night air. She was going to be sick.

 

“Maybe I need to find out what’s so special about you.” He taunted, circling her. “What makes you worth dying for.”

 

Daisy backed up in the corner, a fleeting thought passed through her head, maybe it was best if she’d join Robbie, and Lincoln. She closed her eyes.

 

No.

 

She’d fight.

 

She’d need a sword to do that.

 

High on adrenaline, Daisy opened her eyes, her pupils dilated and jumped at Garrett, pushing his blade-handling arm away with her hands, then swinging her forearm towards his face, hitting his nose with her silver bracelets. He stumbled back, clearly not having expected her to retaliate.

 

She scrambled away from the corner, rushing to her chamberdoor. He followed closely behind her, but she kicked the door shut in his face, giving her a few extra seconds to reach her sword next to her bed.

 

When her fingers encompassed the hilt of her sword, she felt a warm, freckled hand clutching hers tightly instead of the cold metal of her sword. Robbie wasn’t gone. He was here, holding her hand, giving her his strength as she needed him desperately now.

 

Daisy spun around in time to block Garrett’s sword aiming for her head.

 

“The princess has a sword?” He laughed. “Is the princess brave now?”

 

She ignored his attempts at taunting her, instead focusing on all the moves Bobbi, and Robbie had taught her. Pushing his sword away, she ducked underneath another attempt at slashing her head open, and cut his leg open. 

 

But rather than weakening him, the cut only added to his madness, fuelling his strength. He hacked at her head, multiple times in a row, each time adding more force to it. She held her sword up, blocking each blow, but felt her arms straining to keep up with Garrett’s might.

 

As she felt her muscles give up, she rolled away onto her bed, her sword clattering down onto the floor beyond her reach. Garrett’s sword slashed her mattress open and got stuck in the wooden bedpost. He climbed onto the bed, brandishing his knife again from his belt, the blade still painted red with Robbie’s blood. 

 

A red glow outlined his figure, making him resemble like the Devil he truly was.

 

“Let’s see if you’re as sweet as you look,” he said as he laid his hand atop her knee. 

 

The glow intensified, brightening her face, turning her eyes into flames mirroring the rage she harboured inside. He noticed. He looked over his shoulder.

 

His mistake.

 

Daisy took the momentary distraction as an opportunity to grasp the blade from his hand. Without thinking twice she slashed his throat open as he turned to her again, detecting her plan too late. Blood gurgled from his mouth as crimson teared from his throat, staining her her baby blue dress. He fell in her lap, in disgust she pushed him away, springing out of bed, away from the limp monster. 

 

The glow was still there.

 

Slowly she directed her gaze to the light source, finding herself staring into the hollow eyes of a skull engulfed with flames. She breathed out in shock, wondering if she had actually died and this was Hell’s welcoming party. 

 

Whatever it was, it stood perfectly still a few feet away from her, the flames forming a dancing crown around his head. Though he had no eyes, she felt him gazing at her, judging her. She took the time to observe him. Something felt familiar about him.

 

She studied the asymmetric cracks in its skull, lowering her gaze to his abdomen. The lower part of its white shirt was soaked in blood. The same spot where Robbie was hit.

 

Her eyes snapped back to its hollow eye sockets, searching desperately for a sign she was right.

 

There.

 

A flicker of brown eyes and freckles appeared as quickly as it had disappeared. But there was no mistaken it. It was him.

 

“Robbie?” She gasped, hoping desperately it was him.

 

Slowly, the flames died. Purple, blue and reddish skin developed onto the skull, gradually transforming back into himself again. 

 

She strode purposefully towards him, stopping brusquely inches from him. His head turned away as the last of his tissue grew painfully back. When every freckle was back in their spot, he opened his eyes again, staring sadly into her eyes.

 

He was a monster. 

 

She had seen it now.

 

And yet she still wrapped her arms around him, burying her nose into the crook of his neck, breathing in the very alive scent of him. She held him tightly against her, making sure he was there, he was real, and he was alive.

 

He tensed up, not expecting her reaction. He had prepared himself for revulsion and terror, but he had been stupid to think that. This was Daisy. His Daisy, with a heart too big for this world, whose only sin was that time after time, even after undergoing pain and loss and grief, she opened her heart up again, fighting every chance she got to protect everyone she cared about from harm. She cared for everyone.

 

Finally, he relaxed into her embrace, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, burying his face into her hair. 

 

Lavender and vanilla.

 

He was calm.

 

Maybe, he even dared to say, he was home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the tags and ratings were appropriate! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always such a pleasure to get :)


	20. Chapter nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action is not my forte ;)

“Are you hurt?” he asked as he pushed her away by the shoulders, scanning her for any injuries. His eyes stayed on the blood staining her dress, mirroring the blood on his own shirt. 

 

She nodded, her eyes frantically surveying his face, her fingers inches from his cheek. 

 

“I’m not dead,” he said, guessing her thoughts.

 

“How?”

 

“I can’t die.” he confessed, “I’m cursed.”

 

“Doesn’t seem like a curse,” she said as she took in every curve and edge of his face.

 

“No.” Robbie’s voice broke. “It’s a curse.”

 

Daisy teared her gaze away from his face, instead turning around and staring at Garrett’s limp body on their bed.

 

“He can’t be the only one who entered the castle,” she stated, shaking her head. 

 

“They must’ve taken advantage of the Ball’s momentary distraction.”

 

“Couldn’t they give us one night?” Daisy cried out, throwing her hands in the air.

 

“Get your sword Daisy, bells are still ringing.”

 

She spun back towards him, and without giving herself time to ponder about it, she kissed his cheek.

 

“I’m glad you’re not dead.”

 

After picking her sword up from the ground, she strode out the door, a murderous look on her face.

 

It should’ve scared him, how angry she looked. Instead he touched his cheek with the pads of his fingers and murmured, too quiet for her to hear, “Yeah, me too.” and followed her out the room. 

 

Rather than going to the ballroom, and thus taking a left, Daisy turned right, confusing Robbie, nonetheless he continued following her. Her target became only clear after a few corners and hallways, when Robbie recognized the damp smell and cold air. The guards still stood there, their weapons drawn and obviously guarded. Daisy strode past them, the look on her face putting the guards in action and opening the heavy door for her. 

 

Robbie trailed closely behind her, noticing the furtive glances the guards shot him. He must’ve been quite the sight, his shirt was ripped and full of his blood. Together they went down the stairs, the quiet hallways echoing their swift footsteps. She stopped in front of his cell.

 

“Princess,” Ward sneered. He stepped out of the shadowy corner of his cell, revealing a cut nose and dried blood in his beard. She eyed the wound curiously, smugly even.

 

“What happened?” she nodded to his nose.

 

Ward’s gaze snapped to Robbie as quickly as it snapped back to Daisy. He shrugged.

 

“I was clumsy.”

 

Daisy quirked an eyebrow, then looked over her shoulder at Robbie, who only raised his shoulders as an answer.

 

“How did Hydra enter?” Daisy asked Ward.

 

“Hydra entered?”

 

“You knew it would happen,” Robbie snapped.

 

“Yes,” Ward confessed, surprising the both of them. They were momentarily taken aback, and Ward continued. “You know, Hydra isn’t your only enemy.”

 

He stepped closer to the bars.

 

“There are a lot of people who want your father dead,” he taunted. “Sometimes, we are just pawns.” He was inches from the only thing that kept them separated. Like thunder the Rider bawled at the back of Robbie’s mind.

 

“Part of something bigger.”

 

“Watch out!” Robbie pushed Daisy’s back against the wall as an arrow flew past them, the metal end clinking as it hit the stone floor instead of their skulls. Ward pushed the door of his cell open as two other thugs, dressed in the royal colors of Zephyr Kingdom, joined him.

 

“We aren’t your enemy, Skye. You always thought everyone was out to get you.” He said, if Daisy didn’t know how mad he was, she swore she thought him sad.

 

“You tried to hit me with an arrow?!” She accused.

 

“He shot the arrow.” Ward pointed to one of his fellow henchmen. “And he tried to hit him.” His finger moved towards Robbie, still half in front of her.

 

“You won’t win.” Robbie growled, his eyes scanning the hallway for a potential weapon. They stopped on a chain hanging from the wall, only a few feet from him. 

 

“Hydra will win.” Ward’s eyes turned glassy from madness. “In a sense, I will win.” He jerked his head to them, while one gave him a sword.

 

“I’m sorry, Skye. You never understood the bigger picture.”

 

Daisy spit on him, as the two other thugs advanced on her, drawing their swords. Robbie pounced at the chain, and spun back towards Ward.

 

“You’ll need more than that to stop me.” He grinned smugly.

 

“Trust me,” Robbie smiled back. “I won’t.”

 

Ward’s face turned feral as he lunged at Robbie, his sword raised. Jerking the chain so it girdled Ward’s sword, Robbie disarmed him quickly. As his sword clattered to the ground, he moved forward, evading another swing of the chain. Robbie stumbled back after Ward punched him in the throat, but quickly recovered though and ignited his chain. Ward hesitated in his steps, surprised by Robbie’s move.

 

“Are you enhanced?”

 

He was referencing the man Robbie incapacitated a few days ago. God knows where they had put him. Robbie shook his head, stalking towards his prey as he swung the chain to let it gain momentum. The flames casted shadows on the humid walls, intensifying the fear in Ward’s eyes.

 

“No, I’m simply very angry.”

 

Robbie snapped the chain towards Ward, and it encircled his waist, burning a line into the fabric of his clothes. He jerked it backwards, sending Ward’s head against the wall. He fell unconscious on the ground.

 

Daisy was kneeling onto the chest of one of the other thugs, the other was lying on the ground, dead or simply unconscious. Either way, Robbie didn’t care. She held the mouth of the thug open with her hands, keeping him from biting open the cyanide pill between his teeth. He rushed to her side, throwing the chain over his shoulder, and went with his hand inside the thug’s mouth, prying the pill from between his teeth.

 

“We need to know how they entered,” she explained, “and how the hell they entered this palace.”

 

He ripped the fake tooth of his mouth, which resulted in the thug thrashing like a wild dog against Daisy, but she held him pinned to the ground. Daisy let go of his mouth and took hold of her sword she had dropped next to her. With the hilt, she knocked him on the head, rendering him unconscious. 

 

She rose up, her dress bloody and torn at the edges, sweat beading her face, making her loose hair stuck against her forehead and temple. He watched her and suddenly he was struck with how beautiful she was. 

 

Together they dragged the two bodies - the third one was dead, he had been able to swallow the cyanide - into a cell, and after locking them both up, they went back upstairs. Daisy ordered the guards to let no one in, and they locked the door back up behind them.

 

“Now,” she breathed heavily, “Let’s rid this place of vermin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try something new after the discussions on Tumblr by @ao3commentoftheday.  
> If you liked this chapter/story, but don't know what to say in the comments, a quick 'Loved it!' is certainly welcome! But of course, I'm not trying to push you :) 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always such a joy to see! If you liked something/didn't like something, you can always tell me (though please tell me gently, I'm a very sensitive human being ;) )
> 
> But I hoped you enjoyed it!


	21. Chapter twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phwew, twenty chapters!! I'm so glad so many of you like this story and want to thank all of you for your constant support!!

As they got closer to the ballroom, more and more Hydra henchmen appeared in the hallways, but for Daisy and Robbie they weren’t really a threat. Daisy, high on adrenaline mixed with rage, slid easily underneath the swishing swords, dancing around her attacking opponents and incapacitated them. Robbie on the other hand, not even in his cursed form, barreled into them, pushing them against the hard walls and knocking them out.

 

In the hallway leading to the ballroom, they could hear the screams of terror on the other side of the embellished, but heavy door. After a quick glance at each other, to make sure they were both ready for whatever was on the other side, they pushed the door open.

 

Chaos ruled the space. Glittery gowns rushed past them. Heavy, worn-down boots followed them. Gold designs shimmered in the great chandeliers’ lights, reflecting on red streaks seeping in the wooden floor. 

 

Daisy didn’t wait a second before diving into the mess, pulling at the hoods of thugs chasing maidens and dragging them to the ground, where her sword pierced their hearts. A few feet from her, Robbie swung his chain around, pulling the thugs to him and then ramming their heads in the floor.

 

Slowly, but surely, they made their way to the front of the ballroom, where Daisy parents would be, along with Gabe and Duke Eli. When they finally got there, behind them a few dozen bodies and the guests looking at the royal couple with a mix of fear and awe, they got the attention of the man, holding her father at the tip of his sword. King Phillip was seated on his red velvet throne, a few steps up from the dancefloor. Though his demeanour was calm, Daisy could see the anger seeping through his eyes. Her mother was a few steps away, staring at the man threatening her husband’s life. Captain Mace was struggling against the grip of four bulky men, their bare arms straining against Mace’s vigor.

 

“Let him go,” Daisy snarled at the stranger.

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

Daisy tried to step closer, but the sword pressing into her father’s neck held her back.

 

“I’ve been plotting this moment for years.”

 

“Garrett’s dead,” she said, searching his face for any reaction. His eyebrows shot up, his nostrils flared, but he quickly regained an impassive expression. A smile crept on her face. Her eyes flicked to her father, he nodded slightly.

 

“I killed him.”

 

The man’s grip on his sword slackened, giving her father the time to shove it away and putting enough space between them. Daisy crouched down, all the while keeping her eyes trained on the stranger, and picked up a stray sword. The heavy metal outweighed the light adamantium from Robbie’s sword. She stepped closer.

 

The man raised his sword at her, but Daisy kept walking up the stairs.

 

“Who are you?” He asked, his sword still raised at her but more defensive than offensive, his slight tremble betraying his fear.

 

“I’m someone who killed your general, knocked out almost all your army,” she said, waving at the ballroom behind her, Hydra thugs littering the floor, “With only the help of my husband

 

“Who are you, beside someone that will surrender?”

 

“You didn’t tell her about me, Phillip?” He asked her father. “I am Gideon M-”

 

“Mallick,” she finished, recalling Mack’s story. “My father exiled you once, maybe it’s only fitting his daughter executes you.” 

 

She crept closer to him, her torn, blood-stained ballgown trailing on the marble floor behind her. Mallick’s sword fell from his shaking hands, clattering down to the ground and making an ear-deafening sound in the now silent room. He fell to his knees.

 

“Princess Daisy?” He breathed out.

 

Daisy raised the hand holding Robbie’s sword, almost striking Mallick with a deadly blow, when a hand stopped her from killing him. Robbie looked at her softly, still holding her arm.

 

“Stop.”

 

“He deserves it.”

 

“You don’t get to decide who lives or dies,” he said, looking over his shoulder to King Phillip. “That’s not your job, not yet.”

 

Daisy lowered her arm, her shoulders sagging down.

 

“Father?” She looked at him as he came closer, her mother behind him.

 

“Exile did you no good,” he said to Mallick. “I sentence you to the dungeons until I know what to do with you,” he stated, disgust on his face.

 

Robbie and Daisy walked down the steps as more royal guards came into the room, having finished their fight somewhere else in the palace. Captain Mace was released from the grips of the Hydra thugs. He rolled his shoulders, staring a hole into each thug that held him back. A few of Duke Eli’s mercenaries came in the room also, bloody and beaten, and Daisy silently regretted every angry thought she had towards him. They were all on the same side.

 

Mace dragged Mallick up and with the help of a few other guards he led him away from the ballroom. The King and Queen sent Robbie, Daisy and Gabe away, and Eli, followed by his mercenaries, led them out another door.

 

They crossed Mallick, who upon seeing Eli’s face thrashed against his restraints. Eli’s pace picked up, his eyes darting anxiously from Mallick to Robbie. Daisy, Robbie and Gabe were through the door, when Daisy noticed it was the wrong door. This other room led to nowhere. It was simply a storage for instruments and chandeliers, a heavy door guarding it from stealing hands. 

 

At that moment, Mallick screamed at Eli, “You promised me vengeance! You promised me I-”

 

One of Eli’s mercenaries shot an arrow through Mallick’s heart, whose body hung now limply from the royal guards’ arms. In the momentary confusion, other mercenaries, pushed Robbie, Daisy and Gabe further into the room and locked the metal door in front of them. 

 

Daisy rammed into the door, knocking on it desperately. Gabe looked down at the ground, his breathing too fast to be normal. Robbie kneeled next to his brother, asking him to breathe.

 

“Eli-” Gabe whispered. “Our tío? What did Mallick mean?”

 

“Gabe, look at me,” Robbie took his brother’s head between his hands, forcing him to make eye contact. “I think you know what he meant. He’s not what we thought he was.” Gabe’s eyes darted to Daisy, trying to pry the door open.

 

“Daisy!” Robbie shouted, stopping her from hurting herself. He looked at Gabe, looking at him the way he always looked at him, adoration. It would change.

 

Robbie let go.

 

His blood boiled, veins burning the skin of his face. When the Rider finally took the reins, he knocked the door open with one kick of his foot. He stepped into the ballroom, his flaming chain dangling from his hands. The rider fixed his sight on Eli, ignoring the screams of terror from everyone else in the room.

 

“No.” He stammered as he was pulled back by his mercenaries. 

 

“Sir, we need to go,” one of them shouted. They ran away, their horses waiting for them outside, but the Rider followed them, raging at his uncle’s betrayal. They hopped on their horses and the Rider summoned Lucy. Out of the ground, dark smoke appeared, quickly turning into a black horse with blazing eyes. He threw his legs over his horse’s back, already on his way to follow his uncle.

 

Daisy ran behind him. “Robbie!”

 

He looked over his shoulder, at her. A mistake if he wanted to try to kill his uncle. Her worried face, calmed his nerves, cooling his veins, and he slowly turned human again.

 

She ran to him as the last of Robbie grew back. After getting off his horse, he embraced her as he threw her arms around him.

 

“Why did you stop me?”

 

She glanced up at him. “I- even if you are what you are- he has a whole army out there, Robbie. You can’t beat them all.”

 

She buried her face into his chest.

 

“And I won’t lose you, not again,” she mumbled into his jacket.

 

He laid his palms against her back, drawing her closer to him.

 

“We will beat them,” he promised, “together.”

 

“Together,” she echoed into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! If you liked it, but can't leave kudos anymore and you don't know what to say in the comments, I do appreciate a quick 'loved this!'. Reading all your comments is so fun, so please don't hesitate leaving one ;)


	22. Chapter twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to post this yesterday! I hope you enjoy reading it!!

“Robbie?” 

 

Daisy and Robbie, still embracing each other outside the palace, both turned around at Gabe’s voice. Robbie’s soft expression turned into horror as he saw Gabe’s face. A million emotions coursed over his face, shock and disbelief two of them.

 

“Gabe.”

 

Robbie stepped closer, putting his hands in front of him to calm his brother down. Gabe wheeled back.

 

“What are you?” He asked in disgust.

 

“Please, Gabe.” His voice broke, Daisy followed him closely.

 

“Where is my brother?”

 

“I’m still here, Gabe. It’s still me.” 

 

Gabe stilled and Robbie crouched next to him, clutching his hand tightly, conveying silently that it was indeed still his brother. 

 

“How?”

“What do you remember about the accident?”

 

Daisy sat on a small stone wall, edging the palace doors. She listened to the two brothers talking. She was curious too as to how Robbie came to be this way.

 

“I remember the arrows. I remember falling off my horse. I wasn’t even in pain. My legs simply felt numb.” Gabe’s voice dimmed to a whisper. “I remember not knowing if you were alive, you were thrown off your horse too. You weren’t moving.”

 

“What else, Gabe?”

 

“An angel came. I thought I had died. She walked over to you and then you moved.” He smiled up at his brother, their devotion to each other was crystal clear to Daisy and her heart ached for everything they had to endure.

 

“I did die, Gabe.” Robbie’s expression grew somber, the memories of that night that he so desperately wanted to forget, slowly seeping into his mind. “It wasn’t an angel that saved us. Saved me. You were right, I was thrown off my horse.” He looked down at their adjoined hands, his breath trembling.

 

“Don’t stop there,” He felt Daisy’s hand skim his knee. Although it wasn’t their first skin-to-skin contact, in that moment he had laid himself so bare that that small touch felt more intimate than any other touch. “Then what?” she asked.

 

“Then I hit the ground and died.” His eyes locked with hers. “It was all darkness, except for a voice. Sweet and melodic, just like an angel’s.” Robbie nodded to his brother. “But it wasn’t an angel, it was a witch. She cursed me, with this being in me, so I could get a second chance at living.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“I ask myself that every day. I don’t have an answer.”

 

They stayed still for a few moments, the crickets outside were chirping, like there hadn’t happened a tragedy earlier this evening. In the distance, waves could be heard crashing against the cliffs.

 

Daisy rose up from her seat, dusting off her dress, more to relieve the tension than to actually try to make her dress look proper again.

 

“It’s been a long night,” she spoke up, “I’m sure everyone will be wanting a good night’s sleep. Maybe it’ll even be the last one we get for a long time.”

 

Before entering the palace, Daisy turned one last time to Robbie. “I think it’s better if we take my old room tonight.” 

 

Robbie nodded and Daisy disappeared inside. 

 

\---

 

She crossed the ballroom purposefully. Her muscles were burning, her joints aching and her head was throbbing. After the evening she had, she definitely deserved some sleep. She passed by Captain Mace, overseeing his men dragging the bodies away. Daisy turned her mind off, afraid that if she stopped to think about this sick event, she’d empty her stomach all over the marble floors. Instead she nodded stoically at Mace, after he thanked her for saving them. She didn’t stop to talk to him. 

 

She simply wanted some sleep.

 

Arrived at her old chamber, she closed the door and surveyed the room. Pins and embellishments were still lying on her vanity table. Her morning dress was hanging from her wardrobe. Seeing everything untouched and not bloody, in contrast to herself and her clothing, everything that transpired this evening came back to her in a wave. She sunk down on the floor and started crying.

 

Behind her, the door opened, and she heard footsteps quickly coming to her side.

 

“Daisy,” he shushed her, combing through her hair with his fingers. She clutched his arms tightly and cried into his shoulder. Heavy sobs that shook her whole body. She cried while Robbie brought her closer to him, not telling her everything was going to be okay, and she was grateful for that. How could he have known for sure?

 

Her head felt heavy, and Daisy could feel sleep enveloping her in it’s warm arms. Tears trickled down her cheeks, but her sobs calmed down. Sinking further into Robbie, who was still combing her hair in a soothing motion, she fell asleep.

 

Robbie could feel Daisy falling asleep as her weight on him increased. He scooped her up in a swift, but careful motion and brought her to her bed. Laying her down, her eyes opened and she stared up at him.

 

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” Robbie whispered.

 

She shook her head, before clawing at her clothes.

 

“I need to take this off.”

 

“I can wait outside.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He left the room, waiting outside, replaying the events of this night. How had something that had started so wonderful turned into a nightmare so quickly?

 

Daisy opened the door, her face scrubbed clean and wearing a simple white nightgown, and invited him back inside. 

 

“You should change too,” she said. 

 

“Don’t have any of my clothes here,” he shrugged, “I can go get them.”

 

“No,” she stopped him from leaving again. “It’s at the other side of the palace. You should sleep.”

 

“I-” He started, but was interrupted by Daisy.

 

“You could take your shirt off, I won’t mind.”

 

Robbie froze for a moment, then proceeded to do as she had told. He took his boots off too. Daisy looked down, her cheeks flushed, but moved closer either way. Her hand reached out to his abdomen, her fingertips traced his dried blood, then her whole palm pressed against his stomach. He gently placed his hand on top of hers.

 

“He stabbed him there too.” She confessed silently.

 

“Who?” The night brought an eerie quiet that Robbie was terrified to break.

 

“Lincoln.” A single tear escaped. Robbie brought his hand to her cheek and with the pad of his thumb, swiped the tear away. 

 

With a sniff, Daisy pulled away from their embrace and spoke up, “We need to get you cleaned up.”

 

She walked over to her vanity table, where a bowl of water laid next to it, a damp towel beside it. She drenched the fabric and wrung the excessive water back into the bowl. Moving back in front of him, she started rubbing his face clean. He watched her staring at his cheek, her hair falling in front of her face. 

 

Droplets of water slid down his neck, cooling the warm feeling that engulfed his whole body.

 

Slowly making her way down, she wet his chest and abdomen, wetting the dried blood and cleaning it away. When she was done, she returned to the water bowl, dropping the towel in it. The blood spread gracefully throughout the water, tainting it red.

 

Walking to her bed, she passed Robbie and took hold of his hand. 

 

“I’m tired.”

 

She tugged him behind her, both making their way over to the bed.

 

“It’s been a long day,” he said, his voice gravelly. 

 

She climbed into the bed, still not letting go of his hand. Instead she pulled him down next to her. He complied, resting his head on the feather-stuffed pillow. Daisy dragged the sheets at her feet up to her chin, making sure Robbie was covered too. Then she placed her arm over his chest, burying her face into his shoulder. He didn’t mention the wet patch he could feel growing on his shoulder, but rather slid his arm underneath her neck and placed his palm flat against her back. He closed his eyes, listening to Daisy’s breathing calm down, lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	23. Chapter twenty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As @allthenamesiwantedwereused pointed out: I reached 30,000 words! I can't believe it! I don't think I've ever written something as big as this, and I'm so happy that this story has been so well-received in this fandom! Thank you all for reading and making writing this story such fun!! <3

Opening her eyes, Daisy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, listening to the seagulls outside her window. The wind lazily rustled her curtains. Daisy wondered if everything that had transpired the night before was simply a nightmare, but her stiff muscles and bruised skin contradicted her. She lifted her head from Robbie’s warm chest. The same freckles that dotted his cheeks expanded across his shoulders and sternum. She traced the patterns with her fingers lightly, then dropped her head back on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey.” His voice sounded raspy from sleep.

 

“Hi,” she answered.

 

“I feel weird,” he confessed.

 

“Like a really bad nightmare, huh?” She smiled sadly, her fingers playing with the trip of the sheets pooling at their waists.

 

“Yeah, something like that,” he breathed out.

 

“I didn’t ask before. How are you and Gabe?”

 

He didn’t answer for a while.

 

“I don’t know. I tried explaining to him that I only answered yes to that witch for him. She promised me revenge. She promised me a second chance.”

 

“And?”

 

“I shouldn’t have taken her offer if it was only for him, he said.”

 

“Surely he understands that you did it out of love for him.” She dragged her cheek across his shoulder, looking up at him through her eyelashes. With the movement, her hair tickled Robbie’s chin.

 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged sadly. “I hope we’ll be okay.” He looked down at her, his lips curling into a smile at the sight of her.

 

“I know you said it’s a curse,” she said as she pressed her palm again against the spot where he had been stabbed, “But I’m really happy you’re not dead. I was afraid I had lost you.”

 

They listened to the silence surrounding them, the early morning sun slowly bathing their room into an orange light. 

 

“It’s funny,” she chuckled, “I thought I was cursed.”

 

“Wherever I go, death follows,” she said, the words sounded too familiar on her tongue, Robbie thought, like she repeated it as a mantra. A prayer.

 

He shook his head. “Wherever you go, I go,” he corrected her. “Though some could say it’s pretty much the same thing, what with the other guy and all,” he added as an afterthought, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Daisy’s laugh resounded throughout the quiet room. Her laugh came from deep within. It bubbled up through the sadness and the grief, filling the room with such a lightness and innocence that Robbie dared to believe again that everything would turn out alright in the end. Though he was not sure exactly what the end was. The end of his story? Of hers?

 

He didn’t care. The sun would still rise. Daisy could still laugh. He could still find peace, even with everything happening around him. Even with everything happening inside him. 

 

“I think it’ll be our last peaceful morning for a while,” She broke him out of his thoughts. “We should get out of bed.”

 

“I don’t want to deal with reality,” he whispered. 

 

“And yet,” she said silently.

 

“And yet,” he repeated, throwing the covers off them and making his way towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To our room. Get some clothes.”

 

“But-”

 

“He’s gone,” Robbie guessed her thoughts. “I made sure of that last night.”

 

She smiled in thanks, getting out of bed herself. A knock at their door startled them and Robbie opened it. He was already halfway there anyway. Jemma and Bobbi entered their chamber, Tripp waited outside, all their faces serious.

 

“Breakfast will be served in the grand hall, per his majesty the king’s request,” Jemma stated. Bobbi eyed Robbie suspiciously, sizing him up probably. He understood. His uncle was a traitor. 

 

Daisy, oblivious to what was going on, nodded solemnly. 

 

“We’ll be there shortly.”

 

“Also he requested you’d be accompanied full time now, your highness. The both of you.” Bobbi’s eyes darted from Daisy to Robbie and back.

 

“I’d like to train once more, Bobbi.”

 

Bobbi smiled down at Daisy. “I’m not sure I’ve got much left to teach you, your highness.”

 

“Spar then?” Daisy asked.

 

“That would be nice.” 

 

“I’ll help you get cleaned up,” Jemma said as she pushed everyone out the door except for Daisy, who walked over to her wardrobe.

 

“I’ll take a quick bath after breakfast. Now, I’ll just put something on quickly. I really don’t need much help.” Daisy picked her riding pants and shirt up from a chest, then walked behind the screen, discarding her sleeping clothes and putting her worn, but comfortable, training clothing on. 

 

“How are you holding up, Jemma? You and Fitz?”

 

“You mean after last night?”

 

Daisy bobbed her head in agreement.

 

“We’re okay. Shaken, but okay. You?”

 

“Angry, mostly.” 

 

“How’s Robbie?” Jemma asked softly, “what happened to him?”

 

“You mean the-” She motioned towards her face with her hands. “Whoosh.” She added drily.

 

“Daisy, don’t be ridiculous, flames don’t make that sort of sound.” Jemma said in a motherly manner. “But yes, that.”

 

“He told me he’s cursed. His brother didn’t know.” Daisy said, walking towards the door. Before opening it, she whispered, “He was stabbed you know? He can’t die.”

 

“Oh Dais-” 

 

Jemma was interrupted by the door opening and Bobbi looming over the both of them.

 

“Where’s Trip?”

 

“He accompanied your hus- his other highness, your highness.”

 

Daisy nodded and started walking towards the dining hall.

 

Breakfast was silent. The only sounds filling the large room were the sounds of metal hitting porcelain and servants shuffling around.

 

When they were finished, Daisy excused herself from the table. By the time she got to the door, she was held back by the delicate, but strong grip of her mother. She turned around, looking into the queen’s eyes.

 

“Daisy,” she let go of her daughter’s arm. “I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, flower,” she lifted her hand to Daisy’s head, combing a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m glad the universe decided to give me you. Fate be damned.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Your father and I, we were meant to have a boy.”

 

“What? I don’t understand, mother.”

 

Queen Melinda smiled and her eyes softened. She sighed happily, studying her daughter’s face. “Every king and queen of the Zephyr kingdom always go to the Diviner. To predict the future of their child, to ease the minds of our subjects.” 

 

“She predicted I’d be a boy? Has she ever been wrong before?”

 

“No, she has never been wrong before. But I’m glad she was this time.”

 

“Where does she live?”

 

“In the forest, at the foot of the mountains.”

 

“Near Darkhold castle?”

 

“Yes, but don’t worry about that. She’s not of any strategic help. She can’t predict specific events, only the future of an individual.”

 

Daisy nodded understandingly. “I’m glad I’m here too.” She flashed a small smile, then walked away to the training yard followed by Bobbi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Leave a kudos or comment! <3


	24. Chapter twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been a while since the last update... but thanks for sticking with me ;)

“We’re seriously outmanned!” Fitz exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. “Even with all your bannermen, Hydra and Eli’s mercenaries are too much for us!”

 

“Hydra was already a problem for us, that’s why we made the deal with Eli in the first place,” Phillip said, his brow furrowed.

 

“Any word from our neighbouring kingdoms?”

 

“The messengers have been sent out, your majesty, but we still haven’t heard from them yet,” Captain Mace answered.

 

“It’s been almost two weeks! We’re hitting them in too small doses.”

 

“We don’t have more, your majesty.” Fitz said. “The moment they attack us at full-strength we’re done.”

 

“There must be something we can do?” Daisy moved from her spot against the wall towards the marble war table. The map of Zephyr kingdom laid on it, pieces of wood with carvings upon it, representing the different armies.

 

“They’ve got those fire-benders too…” Fitz trailed off. He looked pensively for a moment, his eyes darting around the room as he scoured his mind for a solution. “We have one too. If I take a good look at it, maybe I can recreate it?”

 

“No, Fitz.” The king shut him down. “It’s inhumane. They may be monsters, but we’re not.”

 

“What about-” Fitz nodded his head from Daisy to Robbie, still leaning against the wall, to finish his question. Daisy followed his gaze at the same time Robbie looked up.

 

“What about me?”

 

“I mean, we’ve all seen what you can do and still no one talks about it.”

 

“Fitz.” Daisy warned him.

 

He ignored her. “Plus he’s your uncle.”

 

“Fitz!” Daisy walked in front of him, blocking his view of Robbie. “Robbie is my husband! He’s the prince of Zephyr kingdom! He has as much resentment towards his uncle as we do, maybe even more. They were family and he betrayed him. If you doubt his loyalty, or if you want to use him as an asset, don’t. I won’t let you!”

 

Fitz shook his head, then scrunched his face. Rubbing his temple with his palms he quickly apologised. “I’m sorry, your highness. I never meant to-”

 

“It’s okay, Fitz.” Robbie walked up to him. “I’m still a stranger to the most of you, plus the fact that my head can light on fire, it’s normal that you distrust me.”

 

Daisy laid her hand protectively on his arm. “Robbie.” She whispered only for him to hear.

 

After a quick look at her, he continued to Fitz. “I swear I will do anything to stop my uncle. But the thing inside me, I wouldn’t count too much on it. It’s uncontrollable.”

 

“I know we’re all tired of fighting, but we can’t let this break Zephyr Kingdom. King Fury came to this land to start something new, something better. His old land had been overrun by war and death. We won’t let the same happen to our home.” King Phillip spoke. “We will hear back from our messengers. They will help us, like we helped them in the past, and then we’ll finally rid this place of war.”

 

Everyone nodded solemnly, as if they believed their king, but no one really did. So many things could have gotten wrong. Maybe the messengers were killed while travelling. Maybe no one wanted to help. Maybe Zephyr Kingdom has met its end.

 

As soon as the king left the room together with Captain Mace, Fitz busied himself with his work. The rest of the advisors left soon after, leaving Daisy and Robbie with Trip, Hunter and Bobbi. Hunter, though he was injured, still had a valuable input when it came to warfare. He was also in charge of training the cadets.

 

“What now?” Trip asked. Since Duke Eli had declared war on them, no one really knew what to do. Daisy preferably went fighting against Eli and his men, but her father forbade it. She was stuck inside the palace, Robbie along with her. He too could feel the tension inside the palace rising. It brought him on edge, and with the Rider inside him, that wasn’t a good thing.

 

“I don’t know!” Daisy huffed in frustration. “I need to do something! Anything! I can’t keep on training and sparring and playing pretend like there aren’t people dying outside these walls.” She stomped around the War Room angrily.

 

She stopped.

 

“Fitz?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you really think the neighbouring kingdoms will help? Lady Price? King Talbot?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

Daisy bobbed her head up and down.

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Last time Zephyr Kingdom worked together with the other kingdoms was more than a hundred years ago. Since then we’ve been living self-sufficient. The other monarchs haven’t been really glad about that. In the end we are a fertile country. We produce more than we consume, but we don’t trade. Your grandfather wanted to create an economy like Wakanda, the kingdom of old.”

 

“We’ve been living separately on purpose?”

 

“Unfortunately yes.”

 

“My father did this on purpose?”

 

“He believed in his father, thus continued his legacy.”

 

Daisy nodded understandingly, then turned on her heel and left the room, after uttering a quick thanks.

 

Robbie, Bobbi, Trip and Hunter followed her, all confused as to what came so sudden over her.

 

“Where are you going?” Robbie took a few bigger steps to catch up on Daisy.

 

“To the library.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I need paper.” She picked up her pace. “And a quill.”

 

“You’re going to write them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What makes you think you’ll change their mind?”

 

“As the princess I can promise them a better future.”

 

“Daisy.” Robbie called after her. When she didn’t stop he repeated himself. “Daisy!” He grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around and look at him.

 

“What?” Her eyes pierced his. He could see the determination set in them, but he was afraid all of this wouldn’t end well.

 

“What if it doesn’t work? If they don’t come?”

 

She stayed silent, her eyes dropping to his chest. He placed his hands on her upper-arms, rubbing his thumbs soothingly against the fabric of her shirt.

 

“We need to think about other options.”

 

“There aren’t any.” Her voice trembled.

 

“We will find them.” His hand rose up to her chin, pushing it slightly up so she’d look at him again, but her eyes still gazed down. “Put me on a battlefield. Alone. And I’ll return victorious.”

 

“For you,” he added.

 

Daisy finally looked up at him, searching his face to decipher what he really meant. Her heart fluttered, cracking through the layer of stone she had put around it to keep it from breaking again.

 

No, she told her heart. She couldn’t. Not now. Not when there was war and she could lose him every second.

 

Her heart stilled again, but the crack stayed.

 

“There’s nothing to lose if I send them a message.” She reminded him.

 

He tilted his head, his eyebrows scrunched up, and looked sadly at her. “I don’t want you to be disappointed if there’s no answer.”

 

“I need to try.” Her voice was firm. She couldn’t sit one moment longer and do nothing. Even if it wouldn’t work, and Eli would storm the castle and execute everyone in it, at least she’d have tried to do something.

 

She spun back around and continued her path to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


	25. Chapter twenty-four

Robbie left. It had been two days since she had written the letter to the neighbouring monarchs. Daisy knew it took some time for the messengers to travel across Zephyr Kingdom and, once they did, reach every castle, but she grew worried. Restless even, without Robbie to keep her centered. He was their strongest fighter and they were losing this fight, so her father sent him towards war. 

 

They had said their goodbyes awkwardly, both unsure of what they were to each other. Partners? Friends? Something more? He had hopped onto Lucy. Followed by a small legion of soldiers, he had trotted out the Palace’s gate, looking back at Daisy fleetingly, nodding at her as a goodbye. 

 

She trained harder, both Trip and Bobbi sparred with her at the same time, but her anger fueled her strength, making her hold her own against them. Her mother even came by to watch her fight sometimes, admiration and respect etched all over her face. Her father spent his days in the War Room, talking about tactics and viable solutions to this mess with Fitz, Mace and his other advisors. 

 

Evening came. Daisy was seated at the table, Gabe sat in front of her, and her parents sat at the edge. After a sober meal, the kingdom was at war and her father found it important to show support to the people by sharing the Palace’s resources with the people, her father asked everyone to stay seated and beckoned two servants to him. Instead of coming to him, they disappeared inside a door, returning shortly afterwards with a large cloth hiding something wheeling behind them.

 

His father stood up, everyone followed his example swiftly, and walked over to the mysterious object. 

 

“Daisy?” He asked.

 

She moved over to her father, curiously scanning the mysterious object. “Yes?”

 

“I want you to be safe,” her father said. “No matter what happens.” He rose his arm, gripping the cloth tightly at the top and carefully pulling it off the object. 

 

Daisy marvelled at the sight. Silver black steel reflected the orange light of the room’s torches, making the armour shine. Gold lined the edges of the chestplate and leather patches were sown into the armour wherever her articulations were to make movement easier. Like Bobbi’s armour, the royal sigil of Zephyr Kingdom, an eagle with its wings spread out, was engraved at the center of her chestplate. 

 

Daisy looked back at her father, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. In his hands, he held a pair of steel arm guards, similar to the bracelets her mother had given her before the attack, but these ones were much thicker. 

 

“I know I haven’t been the most supportive of your training sessions in the past.”

 

He offered the armguards to her, which she took gratefully. 

 

“But-” 

 

He was cut off by Daisy, the two steel arm guards in both her hands, throwing her arms around her father’s neck, hugging him fiercely.

 

“Thank you!”

 

“I need you to be safe, Daisy. And I was wrong to think that keeping you in this palace was the only way to keep you safe. I’m grateful that you learned to defend yourself! Otherwise, who knows what would have happened.”

 

He pulled away. His face was soft, but worried. Daisy noted the laughing wrinkles she remembered from when she was younger and life was innocent and peaceful still. 

 

“You saved me that night, Daisy. You and Roberto saved us all. After the first Hydra attack, after Lincoln-”

 

It was strange to hear his name coming out of someone else’s mouth.She was so used to only hear herself saying it, over and over again in her mind. Now, the name sounded familiar, and connected to warm feelings and happy thoughts. Not the dark memories that surfaced each time she punished herself by saying his name before hacking into a training dummy. Her mind wasn’t filled anymore with the memory of him falling down onto the ground, clutching his stomach tightly and blood seeping through the cracks between his fingers. Images of him smiling at her the first time they met, him laughing at her when it rained and they were running down the meadow, but she slipped on the grass and fell. He offered her his hand, wet and warm, and pulled her up. Pollen floated around them as they shared their first kiss underneath the willow tree. She didn’t think of him as the one she lost anymore, but of the one she was glad to have had to privilege to meet, to call him a friend. 

 

“After Lincoln, I didn’t know what to do anymore. I had a kingdom to save. I had you to save.”

 

“Father-”

 

“Please, let me finish. I was wrong. You saved yourself, and I was foolish to think that you needed someone else for that. You are your own knight in shining armour.” He flourished his hands towards the armour.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled at her father, who, after squeezing her shoulder, joined her mother and the both left the room. Gabe wheeled next to her, tracing the carved eagle with his fingers.

 

“It’s very pretty, but also tough.”

 

Daisy laughed. “Good, that’s what I’m going for!”

 

“Wait ‘til Robbie sees you in this!” Gabe said, as he wheeled away, leaving Daisy perplexed at the bold statement he just made. She shrugged it off, not wanting to think too much about Robbie or otherwise she’d become a worried mess. 

 

Bobbi stood next to her, wearing her own armour that was similar to the one Daisy had just received. 

 

“I’ll be like you!” 

 

“No.” Bobbi shook her head, smiling despite herself. “You’ll be much better.”

 

Daisy looked up at her guard. No, friend, she corrected herself. Beaming, she asked, “You think so?”

 

“I know so. I’ve seen you fight, your highness.”

 

“I wouldn’t be where I am now, if it weren’t for you.”

 

“Anyone could have trained you. It was you who decided to become stronger.”

 

“Still, your lessons made me what I am. Thank you.”

 

“It was a pleasure, your highness.”

 

“The pleasure was all mine.”

 

They clasped each other’s forearms. In this war they could use all the friends they had. 

 

Trip walked towards them. Before addressing Daisy, he bowed slightly. As he straightened back up, he said, “We’ll be leaving the day after tomorrow, at sunset. It will be our final confrontation.”

 

Daisy pursed her lips and looked down. She hoped the messengers arrived at the other castle’s, but with each passing minute she didn’t hear anything back from them, she lost faith. But not in Zephyr Kingdom. Not in her father. Not in Robbie.

 

Not in herself.

 

“Well,” she sighed, “Game on, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need Robbie to come back! Aos is a mess right now...  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;)


	26. Chapter twenty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who commented on this story! Reading all those kind reviews really inspired me to continue writing this story! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait though... I'm glad ya'll stuck with me ;)

Like a wardrum, the footsteps of Daisy’s soldiers thudded dully against the dirty ground. The hooves of her own horse thumped the same rhythm as her heartbeat and Daisy could feel her muscles aching in anxiousness.

 

The 500 men behind her were the kingdom’s last hope at beating Eli’s immense mercenary army. Her father had finally let her go, after she pleaded to be sent with the men, it had been days, almost weeks since she had last heard of Robbie and she couldn’t take it anymore living in the unknown, parading around in her palace that, if those 500 men would fail, wouldn’t even be that secure anymore. She preferred dying whilst protecting her kingdom, than die like the weak princess she had been three years ago.

 

Her shining black armour glinted in the sunlight, which Daisy found to be a good sign, for how could it be such a beautiful day if Robbie had died. At the loss of him, the skies would have to be dark and raging, any other weather would not do, Daisy thought to herself.

 

She looked over her shoulder, where Bobbi was riding a few feet away from her, on a appleted grey horse, a steel plate of armour hanging on its brow, mirroring the silver eagle brandished on Bobbi’s chest.

 

Daisy looked down at her own breastplate, her own carved eagle spreading its wings proudly on her chest. She straightened her spine as it gave her a little more strength.

 

They trotted a whole afternoon, until it became simply too dark to continue. They set camp at the edge of a forest, out of the open, but the forestation wasn’t so dense that the trees could hold secrets and surprises.

 

Fortunately, it didn’t seem like it would rain, as they hadn’t brought any kinds of tents. It would’ve only be extra weight that would’ve slowed them down. After the scouts returned from scanning the terrain and they had deemed it safe enough to rest, soldiers began multiple campfires. Daisy sat down, as did Bobbi and Tripp, and leaned back against a tree.

 

“Tomorrow at noon, we should finally have arrived at the front,” Bobbi said as she eyed a map.

 

“If even Robbie couldn’t make a difference, what could we do?” Daisy whispered to Bobbi. She wasn’t going to let any of her soldiers hear her. It would lessen their courage if even the princess didn’t believe in them.

 

“I want to say, we’ll win, your highness, but I honestly don’t know. All I know is we’re fighting the good fight. The universe must know that.” Bobbi dropped her eyes to her lap dejectedly.

 

“You think the universe will grant us a miracle?” Daisy asked.

 

“I don’t believe in miracles.” Bobbi shook her head. “But what we’re doing, it must mean something.”

 

Daisy’s eyes roamed around. Some soldiers laughed, holding drinks in their hands and sharing food. Others were quiet, fidgeting with handkerchiefs and necklaces, probably belonging to their lovers they think they’ve left behind. One smiled sadly at a wooden bird he held in his gloved hands. Daisy stared at the man, grief and regret pooling in her stomach. She imagined the little girl it must belong to, hugging her father for what could very well be the last time. She wondered if the little girl knew, if she could feel her father’s farewell.

 

Something stirred in the corner of her sight. She flitted her eyes to where she spotted movement and noticed a small hedgehog studying her. It stood secluded from her soldiers, hiding behind a young sapling, but the light of the flames were bright enough to cast an eerie glow around the small animal. It turned around, taking a few steps towards the dense forest, then twisted back towards her, as if to invite her to come along.

 

Daisy hadn’t had any drink, but she didn’t know how she could explain this otherwise. She looked around her to see if anyone else noticed what she was seeing, but everyone was busy with something else.

 

The hedgehog looked at her impatiently. It seemed almost mad she made it wait, so she rose up from her seat on the ground, brushed the mulch and pine needles from her back and made her way over to the animal.

 

Bobbi and Trip, at the sight of their princess leaving her spot, sprang into action and followed her.

 

“What is it, your highness?” Bobbi asked.

 

“I’ll sound crazy.” Daisy said instead of an answer. “It’s probably nothing.”

 

She continued following the hedgehog, and slowly the ambient sound of the soldiers’ camp dimmed in volume.

 

“Your highness?” Bobbi tried again.

 

“The hedgehog wants me to follow it.”

 

“The hedgehog?” Tripp asked confused. Daisy pointed to where the animal scurried in front of them. “Ah, that hedgehog,” Tripp mumbled.

 

“Your highness, I don’t think the hedgehog’s is going to lead us to anywhere.” Bobbi said as she placed a hand on Daisy’s arm to stop her from following the animal. These woods could be dangerous, especially at night. They didn’t only have to worry about Hydra, there could be bears wandering these woods too.

 

“You were saying?” Daisy said, suddenly stopping in her tracks and staring at a small cottage that Bobbi swore she didn’t notice there before.

 

The wooden cottage was surrounded by twisted thorny vines, where hedgehogs and porcupines scurried underneath. Soft light from one of the windows and smoke rising from the crooked chimney indicated that it was inhabited.

 

Without any worry or care, Daisy stepped closer and knocked three times on the splintered door. A small, frail woman, her face half hidden by a cowl, opened the door and took one look at Daisy and let the three of them in.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of inviting the Zephyr princess into my home?” The woman asked with a surprisingly silky voice.

 

“I-” Daisy started, “a hedgehog led me here?”

 

“Some may say that would sound crazy,” the woman said, her lips curled into a smirk.

 

“I believe you’re not one of them.” Daisy stood a bit straighter, regaining the confidence she had lost while walking in.

 

“You’re right, I did send it. I heard so many rumours. I wanted to see it with my own eyes.” She took her cowl off and revealed her jet black hair, piercing brown eyes and an ashen-smeared forehead.

 

“Who are you?” Daisy inquired, stepping closer to the woman in curiosity.

 

“I have many names, but the people of this kingdom call me the Diviner.”

 

As she told them her identity, Bobbi and Trip both took a step back in astonishment. Daisy quirked an eyebrow.

 

“If you’re the Diviner, then I’m afraid your powers don’t work,” Daisy defied her.

 

“Don’t they?” the Diviner asked, her expression serene, but her eyes sparkling with amusement.

 

“You told my parents I would be a boy. You’re wrong.”

 

The Diviner laughed, “I never told your parents you’d be a boy.” She walked over to her fireplace, a kettle hanging over a smouldering fire. “Tea?”

 

She poured four cups and each handed one. Daisy took the porcelain cup, ornate with red flowers and golden trims. She opened her mouth to ask for more explanations, but the Diviner held a hand up to silence her.

 

“I told them their child would become a great warrior, maybe even the strongest person in all five kingdoms. What they deduced from it, has nothing to do with my powers.”

 

“You’re still wrong, I’m far from being one of the strongest people in this kingdom alone,” she thought of Robbie, his powers made him far more stronger than she could ever be. The Diviner moved quickly in front of her, her finger tapping on Daisy’s chest. “But your heart is,” she explained.

 

Daisy took a step back. “If you’re so powerful, what will become of this kingdom after this war?”

 

“I can’t choose what I see, Daisy. I wish I could help you, even without my powers I can see that you’d be a far greater ruler than Duke Eli.”

 

“But you don’t see me as a ruler? In the future?” She asked disappointed.

 

“I’m sorry. But I do see friendly faces at the horizon,” she stated, her eyes glazed over as if she were dreaming. “Go to Zephyr Gate, Daisy.”

 

“Thank you-” Daisy paused. “What was your name before it was The Diviner?”

 

“Raina,” she smiled kindly.

 

“Thank you, Raina.”

 

With that, the three of them walked outside, where the sky seemed much lighter than it had been when they entered. They turned around, the cottage didn’t look inhabited at all, the door was gone and the inside was empty and dusty. They decided to walk back to the camp and head east, towards Zephyr Gate, before joining Robbie at the front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this chapter!


	27. Chapter twenty-six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, BECAUSE IT HAS TAKEN ME SO MUCH TIME TO WRITE IT!! Seriously, does anyone know that feeling when you're writing, and you think you've written like, five pages, but then you look back and you've only written six sentences or so? 
> 
> Anywayyy, I'm still pretty pleased with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!!!

It was hot. Dust flew everywhere around him. Blood and sweat mixed together and gathered at his brow. He tried to get the demon inside him out, but he couldn’t control his appearance. So he gripped his sword tighter, and slashed through enemies without remorse. 

 

It wasn’t enough. They weren’t enough. He could see in the eyes of his fellow soldiers despair and renouncement. Some eyed him angrily, asking themselves why Robbie didn’t simply transform and finish this battle. 

 

For the first time, he wished he’d transform. But he could feel the Rider backing off, he wondered why. After all these years, why now? Instead of where the cold, hissing presence of the Rider resided, he could feel something else seeping through. Something warmer, more colourful, more vibrant. 

 

They were losing. He could see it. His men fell down to the ground and he couldn’t do anything about it. He failed them.

 

A sword slashed his leg open, he fell down on one knee. He looked up, a faceless man stood above him, his sword raised to finish him off. 

 

Familiar brown eyes appeared in his mind, wide in horror.

 

His brother lying on the dark, dirty ground, his legs crushed by his horse, crying Robbie’s name out.

 

Daisy hunched over him, her hands drenched in his blood, pleading him to stay alive.

 

The sword came down towards his head. Fire licked his insides, and he raised his own sword to block the hit in time. His eyes flickering like flames, he stared the man straight into the eyes. He rose up, his muscles straining against the force pushing him down. The Rider lend him some strength, but continued keeping to himself. 

 

Though Robbie didn’t have the Rider’s full strength, he continued fighting back. Rage would do this time.

 

He roared as he shoved his opponent’s sword aside. He wouldn't give up. Not while Gabe and Daisy counted on him. Stalking towards his prey, his mouth curled up into a snarl, he thrusted his sword in between his breastplates. He dropped lifeless to the ground with a heavy thud.

 

Robbie ran to the next enemy. He stabbed one in the back before he could kill one of Robbie’s soldiers that was lying helpless on the ground. He offered his hand to him and quickly pulled him off the ground. He continued on.

 

With the Rider’s flames boiling his blood and high on adrenaline, Robbie charged two mercenaries which he easily incapacitated, but five other men pounced on him seemingly out of nowhere. He was pinned down to the ground, his limbs unable to move and his sword, having fallen out of his hands, landed out of reach. His hands desperately grasped at the dirt, hoping for a rock or something else he could use to escape, but it seemed fate wasn’t that kind to him. His energy started depleting and Robbie wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and make this nightmare end, but those brown eyes appeared again. He struggled against the weight of those five heavy men on top of him, he owed Gabe and Daisy that much. He knew it was to no use. He cursed the Rider, still absent. Maybe he’d had enough too.

 

Instead of the usual coldness that seeped into his bones when darkness was near, Robbie felt something warm bloom in his chest, but unlike flames torching and blistering your skin, it felt like the sun on your face on a beautiful day.

 

In the distance, a horn resounded throughout the battlefield. Through the mud and the blood and the grime, Robbie saw Daisy on top of her horse, flanked by Bobbi, Lady Price and King Talbot. The three of them stood proudly on top of a hill. The afternoon sun shone from behind their backs, illuminating them from behind. 

 

He should’ve known Daisy would make it. He should’ve known she would succeed in persuading Lady Price and King Talbot to help them. After all, she had convinced him that his life was worth living, a feat no one before her had succeeded in.

 

The five men crushing him were startled by the sudden help they had received and Robbie took the opportunity to free himself from their grasp. As his opponents became aware that he had made it out, they sprang into action. Robbie dove at his sword, and with his back on the ground, impaled one of them through the abdomen. He pushed him off, slicing quickly through the slits of the other’s armours as he whirled around between them to evade their strikes.

 

The ground started trembling beneath their feet as Daisy and her cavalry made their way down the hill. Their horses galloped straight towards the battlefield, sending every soldier flying through the air on impact.

 

In the midst of the chaos, Robbie lost sight of Daisy. He spotted the white of her horse a few yards from him, but the rider was missing. His heart hammered wildly in his chest and his feet started running of their own accord towards the last place he saw her. 

 

Feeling like he wasn’t fast enough, he called Lucy, who appeared from the ground in a cloud of dark smoke beneath him, gently taking him on her back. She rammed through multiple groups of mercenaries, leaving a burning trail behind her as flames began flickering in her nostrils. Whatever had taken residence in him after the accident, was in Lucy too. 

 

When he saw the distinct glinting of an adamantium sword, he jumped off Lucy to help Daisy. Though it didn’t look like she needed it, he felt the Rider burning through his skin at the thought of anyone wanting to hurt her.

 

With her mouth curled into a snarl, she twirled around, her sword cutting through the armours like they were made out of parchment. She looked regal as she danced in between soldiers, her short brown hair spread out in a halo, blood splatters surrounding her like angel wings.

 

And somewhere in the middle of the chaos, he knew he loved her.

 

Her eyes met his just as the Rider was about to come out, then it fell silent again. Though another kind of warmth inside him fueled his strength. He joined her, watching her back as they effortlessly took care of the mercenaries and Hydra henchmen. Both relying on each other as if they had done this countless of times before. 

 

“Daisy!” he shouted, telling her to duck, which she did instantly. He slashed a thug’s chest clean open.

 

The battlefield slowly but surely thinned out, until there weren’t more than a hundred of Eli’s men left. He looked at Daisy as the remaining enemies ran away, taking Eli with them before he could reach him and end this war. She looked different even though she looked exactly like she’d always looked, Robbie thought, strong. His realization painting her in a fresh light, though if he admitted, he knew he loved her for longer than he cared to admit.

 

Her gaze found his and the strange warmth bloomed in his chest again. He set it aside for now. They had a war to win.

 

And this time, they had a shot at a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate leaving kudos or a comment, I appreciate it very much :)


	28. Chapter twenty-seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a new chapter! This story is slowly coming to an end, another two chapters or so and it's done. Hope you like this one, and again, thanks for sticking with me and my long-ass waits between chapters!! <3

“Shall we?” Robbie said as he motioned towards Darkhold Castle. Eli had fled towards his castle, but Robbie knew he hadn’t enough men to properly defend it. His hubris had led him to believe he was going to win. It led him to his downfall.

 

“I would,” Daisy began, “but I can’t find my horse anywhere.” She carded her fingers through her dirty hair, the sweat making it stay out of her face.

 

“I’ve got Lucy.” At the same time, his horse appeared behind him. She placed her head on his shoulder and huffed quietly. “There’s enough room for two, you know.”

 

“Does she like strangers?” Daisy asked suspiciously.

 

Robbie shook his head, forcing Lucy to lift her head and neigh in protest.

 

“But she likes you, though.”

 

As Robbie’s mind started over-analyzing everything he said, afraid he might divulge his newfound observation, Daisy contemplated his horse for a moment. “Well, I guess I don’t have that much choice.”

 

“Robbie?”

 

He looked up from his hands toying with the hilt of his sword. After humming absentmindedly, he came back to his senses and threw his leg over Lucy. He pulled himself up, scooted forward, then offered his hand to Daisy, all while staying quiet.

 

It looked like she was assessing him by the way her eyes roved over his face and her eyebrows were knit together, but accepted his hand anyway and took place behind him. She slid her hands around his waist to steady herself. Through the armour, she could feel Robbie tense up, which she took as a sign he was uncomfortable. She slackened her grip, instead squeezing Lucy’s flanks with her legs to keep a grip on the horse as they made their way over to Darkhold Castle in a gallop. 

 

Daisy looked behind her, Bobbi, Lady Price and King Talbot were close behind them, but Trip was missing. She shook off her dark train of thoughts. Last time she had seen him, he was by her side, alive and well. She would ask Bobbi if she knew more before entering the Castle.

 

They entered the courtyard of the castle and were met by Eli’s men. Lady Price and King Talbot both stayed behind with their soldiers to fight in the courtyard. Robbie nudged his horse towards the entrance of the keep, Bobbi and a dozen Zephyr soldiers followed him.  


 

“The throne room is fortified. If they were to make a last stand, it would be there.” Robbie’s voice was low and husky, his back vibrating with every word he said against Daisy’s chest.

 

Robbie slid off his horse, followed by Daisy and made his way inside the castle. Every step they took up the twisted staircase, their footsteps echoed through the quiet tower. 

 

“So you grew up here?” Daisy asked, her eyes roaming over the damp, cold walls. She followed a drop of water sliding down the stones instead of directing her gaze towards Robbie. 

 

“It was different when my parents were still alive.” He admitted quietly. 

 

Daisy only nodded, even though there were a million words she wanted to say to him, a million things she wanted to do. She walked further up the stairs, squishing down her feelings in the depths of her chest.

 

A metal clang echoed down the tower. Robbie grasped Daisy’s forearm, stopping her to walk any further ahead of him. 

 

“Let me go first, Daisy.” He said, his jaw tense and his eyes fixed above them.

 

“I can take on soldiers, Robbie.”

 

“Daisy,” he warned.

 

“Fine.” She pressed her body against the wall of the narrow staircase, making just enough room for him to pass by her. 

 

He changed his sword from his right hand to his left, and at her inquisitive look, he explained, “Castles aren’t made like palaces. They’re made to defend.”

 

He ascended the stairs carefully, his sword ready in front of him. He continued, “Everything in a castle is a trap, unlike palaces. You’ve got those big windows overlooking the sea. We have narrow slits so archers can easily shoot assailants. You have grand staircases. We have these narrow ones where righthanded opponents don’t have enough room to move.” He patted the thick limestone column in the middle as emphasis. 

 

Daisy looked the column up and down, putting her sword-wielding arm against it to test out his statement. 

 

“It’s a slaughter if the opponents can’t fight with both hands.”

 

“Bobbi can. I’ve trained a few times with my left hand. She said it was important, but I never thought I needed it on a battlefield,” she admitted.

 

“On a battlefield, no.” He shook his head. “But here? Definitely.”

 

Daisy looked behind her. Two soldiers down, Bobbi was following her. 

 

“Bobbi,” She whispered loudly. “Left hand.” She patted the column just like Robbie had done. Bobbi turned to the soldiers behind her and told them the same thing.

 

“Bobbi?” Bobbi turned back to her. “Where’s Trip?” Her voice had a slight shake to it. Luckily, Bobbi smiled. “He stayed with the wounded.”

 

Daisy nodded in thanks, a small smile on her lips in relief. She knew he’d made it out alive. He was too charming not to.

 

Another clang resounded above them, this time followed by dull footsteps. “They’re coming,” Robbie muttered, tightening the grip on his sword. A sudden realization hit Daisy. The staircase was narrow. Robbie wouldn’t only take the brunt of the fight, he would take all of it. Until he fell out. She knew the Rider wouldn’t let him die, but he had been mysteriously absent for the time she had spent with him. She thought he would’ve changed a long time by now, but he was still her Robbie.

 

The first soldiers descended the stairs, but with two quick thrusts from Robbie, they fell down. She carefully stepped over them as they continued up the stairs. She prayed to anyone who’d listen that they’d soon get to even ground, because she couldn’t take standing behind Robbie as he fought them all off. 

 

Another three barreled down the stairs, their swords held in front of them. The first one, Robbie took out easily. The second one, proved more difficult. At least they only fought one-on-one, the staircase too narrow for more. The mercenary pierced through Robbie’s shoulder. He cried out in pain as the sword slid back out of his shoulder.

 

Thinking quickly, Daisy took advantage of the opponent’s sword being stuck to make a move. She ducked beneath Robbie’s arm and plunged her sword in the mercenary’s gut. 

 

Robbie luckily recovered in time to block the third one’s blow, knocking his head against the stone column instead with so much force that his metal helmet bashed his skull in.

 

After ten more, it seemed like Eli had finally run out of men to try to stop them in the stairwell. They collectively let out a breath in relief and cautiously continued making their way towards the throne room, this time, fortunately, on even ground. 

 

As expected, the heavy wooden doors leading towards the throne room were locked. Robbie stepped up, laying his hand atop the splintered wood, calling upon the Rider’s powers once more. It took some time, and Robbie remembering who he was protecting, before the Rider relented and lend him some of his powers. 

 

The wood become warm beneath his palm and soon turned to coal, crumbling down to the ground. 

 

“That’s cheating,” Daisy joked, making his head snap to hers behind him on instinct. A smile that reached her eyes adorned her face. Pain shot through his palm where it touched the wood. He jerked his hand back, hissing. Turning his head back, he studied it carefully. A small blister formed on his palm, which he eyed curiously. What was happening to him?

 

“Are you okay?” Daisy’s hand rested on his shoulder. Her eyes studied his face, then dropped to his hand that he kept covered against his chest.

 

“Yeah,” he grumbled, “just a splinter.”

 

Her gaze lingered on him for a few more seconds, her face telling him she didn’t quite believe his lie. She didn’t comment, only dropped her hand from his shoulder, but not before slightly grasping the leather of his jacket.

 

“The door is fragile enough,” Bobbi noticed after touching the cooled down wood, “a nice kick should do the job.”

 

She spread her arms out, telling everyone to step back as she broke down the door with a kick of her foot. She quickly spun back behind the doorframe, not knowing if there were men directly behind the door.

 

Robbie was the first to enter the throne room. He nodded to Daisy and Bobbi, still hiding behind the massive castle stones. 

 

They followed him in and were greeted by Eli, sitting on his throne. He sat casually, like he thought he had won, though his army was next to nothing now. A smirk spread on his face at the sight of his nephew. The remaining of his men were lined against the opposite walls, their hands on the hilt of their swords, their faces tense, but it didn’t seem like they would attack.

 

“How is Gabe?” Eli asked as Robbie walked closer. His eyes scanned the room, not liking the way his uncle was acting, and expecting a trap.

 

“Gabe is good,” he snarled, “not thanks to you.”

 

“I do care about that boy, Robbie, and I do care about you,” Eli said seriously. Almost serious enough that Robbie would believe him.

 

“Is that why you attacked us?”

 

“I would have preferred if you were on my side.”

 

“Is that before or after you saw what I can do?” Robbie smirked back viciously.

 

“About that,” Eli sat straighter in his chair, “I want you to meet someone.” He snapped his fingers and three thugs appeared from a hidden nook in the wall, behind them trailed a woman. Her neck was connected to the mercenaries by a heavy chain. She seemed familiar to Robbie and he felt connected to her somehow, but he couldn’t figure out from where until she spoke.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, properly this time. Well, at least more properly than last time,” she said, referring to the heavy chain circling her neck like an animal. That voice. He knew it.

 

_ Do you want to avenge your death? _

 

“You cursed me!” He shouted angrily, feeling his blood boil with the Rider’s rage.

 

“I saved you!” She said, the movement of her jaw restricted by the metal collar.

 

“I didn’t want that,” his voice quited down.

 

“You told me yes. More than anything.”

 

“I was dying.”

 

“Because of him,” she nodded to Eli, who was listening intently to their conversation. He seemed surprised by the accusation.

 

“Now, Aida, don’t throw out accusations like that. It was an unfortunate accident.” He put his hands up in a defensive manner.

 

“He lied to you. Is still lying,” Aida hissed.

 

“Do it,” Eli ordered to one of the men holding Aida by the chain. He was wearing the same machine on his arm as the one James had. The metal grew red as he heated up the chain, enough for Aida to scream out in pain.

 

“You see,” Eli began, “that night after the ball-”

 

“That night where you killed innocent people?” Daisy interjected.

 

Eli clicked his tongue. “Still no manners, I see?”

 

“The moment I saw your flaming skull, I knew who was behind it,” he continued. “I wanted you to meet her.”

 

“Look, I know my army is defeated. You may think I can’t win.”

 

“You’ve lost, Duke Eli,” Daisy stated, “it’s as simple as that.”

 

He let out an annoyed sigh. “I know I can’t win while you’re on their side.” He said to Robbie. “I wanted big things for you.”

 

“Liar, you killed him!” Aida shouted, but was cut off by the metal around her neck burning her skin.

 

“I wanted you to become king after the royal family tragically died in a Hydra attack. I never meant for all of this to happen.”

 

“You used me?” Robbie looked at his uncle, then at Aida. It finally dawned on him. He turned back to Eli. “You were the one to organize the attack on Gabe and I. You killed me? And even though I survived, I gave you exactly what you wanted. I made you Duke.”

 

“Yes, thank you for that.”

 

“And even that wasn’t enough for you. You wanted to be king.”

 

“I was glad you didn’t die. I adapted my plans and you were very cooperative. But there’s no time for idle chit-chat.”

 

Robbie scoffed in disbelief, then the Rider took over one more time. Robbie’s eyes started growing red and his skin burned off.

 

“Aida, you know what to do.”

 

“I’m sorry, Robbie,” she said defeated, then closed her eyes.

 

The Rider walked purposefully toward Eli, but was stopped short when he hunched over in pain.

 

“If you’re not on my side, I can’t have you on their side either.”

 

“Robbie?” Daisy cried out, rushing over to his side.

 

The mercenaries took out their swords and were met by a dozen Zephyr soldiers, Bobbi included. They fought as the cold ground was met with the Rider’s burning body.

 

“What are you doing to him?” Daisy screamed, tears streaming down her face and falling onto Robbie’s chest.

 

“He’s immortal. She’s stopping that.” Eli shrugged.

 

“He’s your nephew!”

 

“My nephew died years ago. That thing is something else,” He spat out.

 

“Stop!” She shouted at Aida, but she couldn’t hear her as Aida looked as if she were in trance.

 

“You’re killing him,” Daisy whispered as Robbie’s pained cries rose above the sounds of metal clashing against each other. Daisy’s vision became blurry and she buried her face in the leather of Robbie’s still warm body. 

 

“You can’t die,” Daisy sobbed in his chest, her own heart trying to claw its way out of her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave a kudos or a comment, it really makes my day!!


	29. Chapter twenty-eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I think you'll appreciate it ;)

“You can’t die,” She sobbed. “I love you. I need you. I can’t lose you.”

 

Aida’s eyes snapped open while Robbie’s cries quieted down.

 

“Aida, what’s happening? Kill him!” Eli sprang out of his chair, pointing toward Robbie, whose face was slowly mending back.

 

“I can’t anymore.” Aida smiled. “His soul no longer belongs to me. It’s bound to hers now.”

 

Robbie’s breathing calmed down. Daisy looked up, cradling his face into her hands.

 

“You’ve lost,” Robbie muttered, though he kept gazing through tired, but soft eyes at Daisy, it was meant for Eli. His body was still recuperating from the intense amount of pain it had endured but with Daisy’s help, he stalked towards Eli, repeating the same words to him over and over. “You’ve lost.”

 

The three mercenaries who were holding Aida let go of the chain as they rushed to protect their employer, but Aida took the opportunity to strangle one of them with the chain and whip the other in the head, knocking him out.

 

Daisy unsheathed her sword, leaving Robbie’s side to take on the last thug barreling their way. He threw a punch, which she graciously dodged, his heavy frame only slowing him down. She slashed his side open as she evaded by slipping beneath his punching arm, then kicked his knee. He fell down on his knees and Daisy quickly moved behind him, taking him by his hair and slicing his throat open.

 

Robbie staggered forward, his strength slowly coming back. Daisy dashed back to his side, throwing his arm around her shoulders to support his weight.

 

Eli’s stoic face fell as he looked around the room. His soldiers were still holding their own, but it finally dawned on him that his nephew could be right.

 

“No,” Eli shook his head. “I was supposed to win!”

 

For the first time in forever, Robbie saw fear in his uncle’s eyes. “Your reign of terror is over, uncle. Was it all worth it?”

 

Eli looked down, tears starting to stain his cheeks. He shook his head again, staring dejectedly at his own boots.

 

Robbie and Daisy walked closer, not noticing the evil glint in Eli’s eyes as he moved swiftly. A hidden blade shot out from his sleeve, slicing Daisy’s side as Robbie pushed her away in time. Robbie slammed his uncle against the wall, pressing the tip of his sword against his neck.

 

“Wrong move,” he growled.

 

Eli’s face wrinkled in anger. “Forgive me for trying to take Zephyr’s kingdom sweetheart. I surrender.” He smirked.

 

“It’s too late for that, uncle.” He pressed the edge of his sword harder against his skin, drawing blood.

 

Daisy put a hand on his arm, her other hand putting pressure on her wound.

 

“He’s your uncle. Let me,” she said softly. She tilted her head as she eyed him sadly.

 

“I won’t put that on you. He’s my burden.”

 

“He’s our burden.” She placed her hand on top of the one who was holding his sword, lowering it towards Eli’s chest.

 

“Together,” she whispered as she put pressure on the sword.

 

Eli gasped as the blade penetrated his skin. With one quick push from the both of them, it pierced his heart and he sagged to the floor.

 

“You’re supposed king is dead!” Robbie turned towards the fighting men. “You won’t be payed any more. Will you still fight for him?”

 

At that, the remaining mercenaries dropped their weapons and got on their knees, their hands behind their heads.

 

The room was quiet, which was when Robbie noticed something peculiar. He didn’t hear anything; the Rider wasn’t whispering in the back of his mind anymore, he thought as he turned to Daisy. He was gone. He was free.

 

“I thought I had lost you, for real this time,” Daisy told him, her voice trembling from exhaustion. “I thought you were gone.”

 

“I’m here now.” a small smile cracking on his face. “And that’s good.”

 

“Yeah,” she let out a breathy laugh, “that is good!”

 

“So you love me?” He said, beaming.

 

“Well, yeah,” she responded like it was obvious. A natural thing; that someone like her could love him. She jumped into his arms, pressing her lips to his to assure herself that he was indeed alive. She loved him and he didn’t die. They weren’t cursed anymore.

 

He kissed her back, then pulled away chuckling.

 

“What?” Daisy laughed.

 

“If it wasn’t clear, I love you too!”

 

Daisy smiled broadly as she kissed him again, her smile making it more difficult but she didn’t care.

 

He loved her.

 

She loved him.

 

They were alive.

 

That was enough for her right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! kudos or a comment is greatly appreciated! :)


	30. Chapter twenty-nine

Bobbi entered Zephyr Town proudly after two days of riding. She sat straight on her horse, the eagle on her chest gleaming once again after she had washed all the blood and grime off in a stream they had passed. Lady Price and King Talbot were riding in front of her, their heads held high. She wondered how the meeting between them and her king would go; everyone in this kingdom knew about the strained relations between Zephyr Kingdom and its two neighbouring kingdoms. That would be a battle for another day she hoped. She wanted nothing more than to drink her weight in ale and dance the night away with Hunter. The last days had made her realise how much she still cared about him: more than she liked to admit. 

 

Behind her trotted Lucy. Robbie looked tired. No wonder, she thought, though she had been fighting at the time, she had caught glimpses of what had happened with Robbie, Daisy and Eli. Even more, she had heard his screams echoing through the throne room even though the noises of swords and armour drowned out all the other sounds.

 

As much as he looked drained, he looked happy and peaceful, a look she had never really seen on him. Sometimes there were moments she thought she saw a flash of it when he was talking to Daisy, but those moments were fleeting. Now, he wore that look like a badge of honour.

 

Bobbi’s gaze drifted to the princess, cradled in Robbie’s arms. Her head laid on Robbie’s chest and her eyes were closed. The gentle rocking of Lucy’s trots and the warmth radiating from Robbie had lulled her to sleep. She had been through a lot too.

 

She smiled at the memory of Daisy on her wedding day. Her face when Bobbi told her she might grow to love Robbie was almost comical, and a stark contrast to now. Bobbi had witnessed her anxiousness when they were riding towards Darkhold Castle, had seen the look of relief when she had finally spotted Robbie amidst the battle. She was there when she flew in his arms and had kissed him fiercely. She shook her head laughing, the passion those two had made her rethink of the first days she had met Hunter, before they were married, before his mother didn’t approve of her.

 

They all dismounted their horses in the courtyard, Mack and a dozen other people took the reins out of their hands and led their horses towards the stables. She clasped Mack on the shoulder, needing the contact to assure her the war was indeed over and they had won against all odds. 

 

She walked over to Robbie, who was gently waking Daisy, murmuring words into her ear Bobbi was too far away to hear. Daisy opened her eyes, her chest swelling with a breath of fresh air, then yawned, “We here?”

 

“Yes, we’re home,” Robbie answered, the word still tasting fresh on his tongue. Home. However, he didn’t think it was Zephyr Palace that made him feel home, he thought as he lovingly gazed at Daisy, still laying against his chest.

 

“Come, let’s get you inside. Your wound needs to be looked at.”

 

“I wasn’t so lucky to be healed of all my wounds simply by loving myself,” she joked, her voice still raspy from sleep.

 

It was true, after Daisy told him she loved him and his curse had been lifted, all his wounds had mended. Granted, the scars were still there, but he had gotten a second chance. He died, and he lived to tell the tale.

 

He dismounted Lucy and guided Daisy off her too. She plopped down to the ground, turning in his arms and pecking him on the lips. “Thank you, husband.”

 

He smiled at the name, now said with endearment instead of the practical term it had once been. He pecked her once again on the lips, unable to stop himself now that he could freely kiss her.

 

“Welcome!” King Phillip’s voice sounded. 

 

They both turned to the Palace’s entrance where the King and Queen stepped out, greeting Lady Price, King Talbot and all the soldiers gathered in the courtyard. He walked towards both monarchs, clasping their hands and expressing his thanks. The three of them smiled tentatively, all unsure of where this new alliance would lead.

 

Word had already been sent of their victory prior their homecoming, so a grand feast had been organised that evening. The throne room, the grand entrance hall, the ballroom, the courtyard and the inside yard had been accomodated to host all the soldiers that had fought for Zephyr Kingdom’s freedom. 

 

“Thank you for your service. Tonight, the feast will be in your honour.” The king spread his arms out towards the crowd. “We’ve prepared accommodations for all of you, so freshen up and cheer!”

 

The crowd roared in hurray, their hands and armour still bloody, but their faces free from anxiousness. Daisy joined them and pierced the blue sky with her shining sword, hooting with her soldiers without a care. She grabbed Robbie’s hand and dragged him inside the palace. Once inside, she was greeted by Jemma, who tackled her into a hug.

 

“Never let me worry about you again!” Jemma exclaimed. “I can’t handle it!”

 

“I’m glad to see you too, Jemma,” Daisy whispered into Jemma’s hair.

 

Hunter stood behind her, Bobbi by his side, their hands clasped together. Daisy’s eyes fell to their joined hands. Smiling, she looked at the both of them. Hunter walked towards her and threw his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her in a hug.

 

“I should’ve been by your side,” he mumbled, a tinge of regret in his voice.

 

Daisy pulled back and looked at him, her smile still glued to her face. “You were in spirit, Hunter.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Also, I had a pretty good guardian by my side and I’m sure you would agree,” she winked.

 

“Yeah,” Hunter said, walking back to Bobbi and lacing his fingers through hers again, “she is pretty good, isn’t she?”

 

“Now, Daisy, let’s get you and Robbie ready for tonight,” Jemma said as she ushered them both further down the hall. Another servant came to take care of Robbie, while Jemma would be busy with Daisy.

 

They both made their separate ways, reluctant, but they knew they’d see each other again soon. 

 

“I drew a bath for you already,” Jemma said, as they walked towards Daisy’s chamber. “Sandalwood and roses, just as you like.”

 

“I’d love to get all this grime out of my hair too.” Daisy carded her fingers through her dirt-caked hair, while Jemma opened the door for her.

 

“Let me check your wound first,” Jemma said.

 

Daisy responded, “I’m fine. It’s been taken care of on the trip home.”

 

“With dirty fingers and old rags, Daisy.”

 

“Fine,” Daisy said reluctantly.

 

“Aren’t we going to talk about it?” Jemma asked, checking the wound for any signs of infection. It was still red, but it seemed like the medic had done a good job treating it.

 

Daisy looked away, her brows knit together. “Talk about what?”

 

“You and Prince Roberto?”

 

Smiling absentmindedly, Daisy thought back of his lips on hers. She didn’t know why she held her feelings that long for herself, because she couldn’t be happier.

 

“I love him. I guess, I loved him before too.”

 

Jemma gathered her friend in her arms, hugging her happily. “I’m glad for you,” she simply said.

 

Once Jemma was done, Daisy didn’t wait a second before shedding her clothes and sinking into the copper bathtub. The warm water appeased her aching muscles and it was only then Daisy realised how weary her bones felt. She sighed happily as Jemma began combing her hair. Daisy closed her eyes and sank further in the soothing water.

 

“Finally done!” 

 

Daisy’s eyes startled open as she heard Jemma’s voice behind her. As she straightened herself in the now tepid water, she noticed her fingertips were wrinkled.

 

“How long was I out?” Daisy asked.

 

“As long as it took for me to detangle and wash your hair,” Jemma answered.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No need, Daisy. The last few days have been taxing, especially for you. I understand.” Jemma touched her shoulder lightly in comfort. “Now let’s get you in a pretty dress.”

 

“I know which one I want to wear,” Daisy said as she stepped out of the tub, wrapping herself in a large cotton cloth to dry herself off.

 

“Which one shall I lay out for you then?”

 

“The pink one,” Daisy decided. “The one with the silver flowers on the hem.”

 

After she was completely dried off, Jemma put some disinfecting lotion on Daisy’s cut and then proceeded to bandage it up again. Afterwards she laced Daisy into her dress. She quickly combed Daisy’s hair and pinned two front locks back with matching silver pins.

 

“You’re ready.”

 

Daisy rose up from her chair and said her thanks to Jemma. 

 

“Now, go put a nice dress on,” Daisy exclaimed, pushing Jemma towards her own adjacent room. She opened her door and bumped into Robbie on the way out.

 

“Oh,” she let out surprised, “I thought we were meeting downstairs.”

 

“I couldn’t wait to see you,” Robbie stated, his gaze piercing her own. Daisy smiled, hiding her creeping blush by ducking her head.

 

“I wanted to ask you something,” he continued. “I know it might sound stupid- you probably will think it’s stupid, but I’ve thought about it and- well I- God it’s stupid.”

 

“Robbie,” Daisy whispered sweetly, cupping his face into her two hands. He looked at her affectionately.

 

“You’re wearing the dress you wore when we first met.”

 

“Is that the question? Because It didn’t sound like a question,” she laughed. “But yes, I am wearing the same dress. I thought it was fitting.”

 

Robbie grinned happily. “I wanted to ask you this,” he said, taking her hands into his. Daisy suddenly noticed the bright yellow ribbon clutched in his hands. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her what he was about to do. 

 

“Daisy, I know technically we are already married, but I wanted to do it properly this time. You deserve that.” Daisy could feel her heart fluttering and a huge smile appeared on her face.

 

“So, I’m asking you, Princess Daisy of Zephyr Kingdom, will you grant me the honour of being able to spend the rest of my life with you?” Daisy could feel his hands tremble in her grip. She nodded silently, tears of joy spilling from her eyes.

 

“Yes,” she breathed out between sobs. He gently leaned closer, but Daisy crashed her lips against his. Their first kiss had been a promise, for what their future might hold. This one felt more like a guarantee, that this was their future;

 

A yellow ribbon for hope.

 

A kiss for love.

 

They pulled away, breathing heavily as their foreheads touched. She nudged her nose against his. “They’re waiting for us downstairs,” she whispered.

 

“I feel like they’re always waiting for us,” Robbie muttered under his breath.

 

“We are the prince and princess,” Daisy chuckled.

 

Robbie grumbled and against his will pulled away completely from her. He still held onto her hand though.

 

“And I am hungry,” Daisy added, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“You make a good point,” Robbie joked and together they walked downstairs.

 

Upon entering the throne room, delicious scents entered their noses. The room was full of nobles, captains and generals. A long and broad wooden table lined the middle of the room, beautiful silverware was put on top of a lacey linen. Almost everyone was already sat down, talking animatedly and downing one cup of wine after the other.

 

They made their way over to the edge of the table, where two places were held free between Gabe and Lady Price. Robbie sat down next to his brother and Daisy took the seat next to Lady Price. 

 

“Thank you again for coming to our aid.” Daisy turned to Rosalind. “Without your help, we’d have surely lost the war.”

 

Price took Daisy’s hands in hers. “You wrote a great piece about why leaving your kingdom in the hands of that usurper would be terrible for all of us. I hope what you said is true, that we could work together in the future.” She squeezed Daisy’s hands and then let go, but her gaze remained on her.

 

“I truly believe my father will change his ways,” Daisy nodded, her eyes locked on hers to convey as much confidence as she could muster.

 

“It is not with your father King Talbot and I made an agreement,” She began, “but I guess it’ll have to do.”

 

Daisy smiled politely, starting to turn back again when Lady Price added, “I am amazed at how you handled yourself on the battlefield. I never expected such a thing from a princess.”

 

“You were on the battlefield too,” Daisy stated.

 

“Not on the front line.”

 

“I guess I was tired of letting others fight my battles,” she said, shrugging her shoulders.

 

A large smirk appeared on Rosalind’s face. “I feel like you and I will get along well, Princess Daisy of Zephyr Kingdom.”

 

Daisy nodded, took her full glass and raised it towards her. “To new friends!”

 

“Indeed,” said Rosalind, clinking her cup with Daisy’s, “to new friends!”

 

Daisy’s hand found Robbie’s as dinner was served. He glanced at her as a tiny smile crept on his face. They were married, had been for over a month, but their feelings were new and daunting and they were as giddy as two lovestruck teens. 

 

Gabe peered through the corner of his eyes at them, occasionally rolling his eyes at how corny his brother could be as much as he was happy for them both.

 

Her father had spared no expense when it came to the five-course meal that was being served. Daisy stared down the table at the hundred other men and women seated, all eating and drinking. This room wasn’t even filled with half of the guests. 

 

“Poor pigs,” Daisy mumbled to herself, but Robbie heard and shot her a quizzical look. 

 

“Pigs?” he asked amused.

 

“Nevermind,” she said. He tilted his head bemused, but was cut off from further comments by her father rising from his seat at the end of the table, clinking his glass. Slowly, the whole room fell silent, every face turned towards their king.

 

“We won a war today,” he began, letting his gaze roam over every face in the room.

 

“That is not something I can say every day. But we won thanks to the help of our neighbouring kingdoms, Lady Price and King Talbot.” Half the room cheered loudly at the mention of their monarch. When the room fell silent again, he continued, “ but it is not I who made this alliance possible. My precious daughter, the princess of Zephyr Kingdom, spoke to their hearts and succeeded where I failed, numerous times.”

 

He looked at her, his face soft and caring. She noticed the laughing wrinkles around his eyes again. He looked at peace now that war wasn’t knocking on his door.

 

“That is why I decided to step away from the throne.”

 

The room erupted in shouts of astonishment and confusion. King Phillip put his hands up to calm his people.

 

“I have done my time as monarch. I have led you as best as I could, but with the end of Hydra and this war, it is the start of a new alliance, one that I have not founded. It is the start of a new era, one where my precious daughter will rule as just and as fierce as she was a princess.”

 

Daisy stared in shock in front of her. She could not believe what she was hearing and expected cries of dissent. Instead cheers echoed through the immense throne room and Daisy blinked back into reality as the sounds resonated in her head: they were shouting her name.

 

Her father was looking at her expectantly.

 

Talbot and Price were nodding in agreement.

 

Her mother smiled proudly.

 

Robbie still held her hand as he beamed at her.

 

She rose up from her seat. A hush fell over the room as everyone stared at her in awe. She cleared her throat, then straightened her back.

 

“I promise you a better future,” she started, not knowing where she would go with her speech but the words seemed to come without trying. “I promise we will rebuild this kingdom to the grandeur it once had.”

 

She inclined her head to Talbot and Price. “Where allies are welcome and friends even more.” Price smiled satisfied.

 

“I have fought next to you, and I will continue to do so until anyone who opposes us, our freedom and our peace will quake in their boots!”

 

The crowd sprang from their chairs, clapping and hurraying their new queen-to-be. They all raised their cups in her honour and downed it all. Daisy’s legs gave out underneath her and she sank back into her chair, content but still shaken from what had just transpired.

 

“Are you okay?” Robbie whispered to her, bringing her still clutched hand to his face and kissing it. "Yeah. I think I am actually."  


 

“You’ll be king,” she added as an afterthought.

 

Robbie dropped his hand, but still held onto hers. “Huh.” he pursed his lips. “I guess so.”

 

“You’ll be a wonderful king.”

 

“I hope so.” He paused. “With you by my side, I will try my best to be worthy of such a title. And of you.”

 

Daisy leaned over her armrest, closing the distance between the both of them as she kissed him. He pulled away slightly, grinning mischievously.

 

“I don’t think they need us here anymore.”

 

Daisy caught onto his deeper meaning as she saw the glint in his eyes. “They’re all drunk. They won’t notice us gone.” She shook her head slowly, her own face turning into smirk.

 

After one last kiss, they both rose up from their seats, quickly leaving the room before anyone would notice. Running through the halls like two giddy children, Daisy led him to her room. 

 

She stopped abruptly before her door. He watched her lovestruck as she placed her hand on his heart. 

 

“I am in irrevocably in love with you, Robbie Reyes,” She said softly.

 

“Good,” he murmured back, “because I am irrevocably in love with you too, Daisy of Zephyr Kingdom.”

 

She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. With one arm he held her up as she melted into him and with the other he opened her chamberdoor carefully. Their lips didn’t come apart for one moment as they both held onto each other fervently. Their kiss, which started sweet and gentle turned heated as they stumbled into her room. With one swift kick, Robbie shut the door behind them. 

 

One door shut, but a million others open as a new life started for them that night.

 

Together.

 

At last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue will probably follow, but I'm marking this story as done! 
> 
> It's been a year since I posted the first chapter and in that year I have met so many wonderful people in the Quakerider fandom thanks to this story. I hope you enjoyed this tale as much as I loved writing it (though there were struggling times lol) and though I'm sad to leave this universe behind, I'm excited to finally have the time to write different stories! I will probably also go back and correct any mistakes because there are probably a lot of them (that's what you get when you work solo lmao)
> 
> To everyone that commented on and/or liked this story: A BIG THANK YOU!!! You're all awesome and amazing!!
> 
> xxx Victoria xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It's only a prologue and I'll try to update every week. The first few chapters are already written, but I still have to check them for any mistakes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!! :)
> 
> PS English isn't my native language, so if there are any mistakes, feel free to correct me (but politely, please)


End file.
